<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Time is Gonna Come by Clarrisani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977783">Your Time is Gonna Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani'>Clarrisani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go undercover as a married couple at the Desert Oasis hotel in order to investigate the disappearance of guests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the song "Hotel California"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can we go over it again?” Castiel said, breaking the silence in the car.</p><p>Dean Winchester sighed. “Cas, we’ve been over this about seven times.”</p><p>“Just once more,” Castiel said. “I don’t want to get it wrong.”</p><p>“Okay.” Dean tightened his fingers on the steering wheel as he gazed out onto the black road ahead. “My name is Dean Smith, and you’re Castiel Novak. I’m a mechanic and you’re a religious studies teacher. We’ve been married about a month now but we’ve only just managed to get time off to go on our honeymoon.”</p><p>“We got married at a court house,” Castiel continued. “With your brother as our only witness.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Dean said. “We’re from Kansas and we met at a coffee shop we both frequent. We’ve been dating for about six years. My brother’s my only family, and you’re-“</p><p>“Estranged,” Castiel finished. “I have little contact with my family.”</p><p>“Think you’ve got it?” Dean asked.</p><p>“I believe so,” Castiel said. “If I run into any difficulties I will ask you.”</p><p>“Just remember not to give out any information unless you’re asked.” Dean said. “And even then, only give out a little bit. They don’t need our whole life story. We’re private guys who don’t like talking about out past.”</p><p>“I understand.” Castiel frowned, looking out the front window. “Why did you choose me to do this rather than Sam? Wouldn’t he be better to do this?”</p><p>“Yeah, he would,” Dean said. “But I don’t really like the idea of having to pretend to be married to my brother. It’s creepy.”</p><p>“So you asked me.”</p><p>“You are okay with this, right?” Dean asked, glancing at him. “You’re sure you can do it?”</p><p>“I can do it,” Castiel assured him. “This is part of what hunting is.”</p><p>“Damn straight,” Dean said. “Lying to people comes with the job. They knew why we were really here they’d chase us out of town. Heck, they’ve already sent two hunters packing already.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t they want to solve the mystery of disappearing guests?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“Not if they’re in on it,” Dean said. “Which is why we’re here, and why we’ve gotta go undercover. Trick is to observe and snoop around without getting caught. Leave all the questions to me though.”</p><p>Castiel nodded. “Do you think two weeks will be long enough?”</p><p>“Hopefully,” Dean said. “If it isn’t we’re going to have to find some way of extending our vacation without it being suspicious.”</p><p>Ahead of them a light appeared in the distance. It was a welcome sight on the desert highway, as they hadn’t seen another car in a long while.</p><p>“That should be it,” Dean said, glancing at his millage. “Two hours outside of Reno, smack bang in the middle of nowhere.”</p><p>“Seems like a strange place to have a hotel,” Castiel said.</p><p>“On a long road like this it’s a welcome sight,” Dean said.</p><p>As they approached the sign glowing in the night became clearer. The words “Desert Oasis” appeared, shockingly bright against the complete dark. Dean slowed, pulling into the almost empty carpark. The lights of the windows were welcoming them in, the building looking like it had been built sometime in the last era. Dean smiled as he realised it would fit into the wild west, and if he didn’t know better he half expected the place to be decked out in a cowboy theme.</p><p>“Not very busy,” Castiel said as Dean pulled into a space and killed the engine.</p><p>“Given the rumours about this place it’s not surprising,” Dean said. He looked at Castiel. “Would you stay in a place where a dozen people have gone missing?”</p><p>“I think Sam said it was more like thirty people,” Castiel said. “Over the span of seven decades.”</p><p>“Dozen in the last six years,” Dean said, pointing toward the building. “With the current owner.”</p><p>“Sam said they disappeared in waves.”</p><p>“And we’re right smack bang in the middle of a current wave,” Dean said. “Perfect time to catch whatever is behind this.”</p><p>“What if it isn’t a monster?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“Then we’ll hook up the local authorities and let them take care of it,” Dean opened his door. “We’re not going to get anything done staying in the car. C’mon.”</p><p>Castiel followed him out, joining him at the rear of the car. Dean had to keep from staring at the angel, not used to seeing him without his trademark suit and coat. When he had given Castiel his identity he had explained that Castiel would need to dress more casual, like a man who was on holiday with his new husband, so they had found Castiel some jeans and one of Dean’s jackets. Dean had to admit he looked good.</p><p>Opening the trunk Dean reached in, grabbing one of the bags and handing it to Castiel. Grabbing the other he closed the trunk with a slam, leading the way toward the entrance. The gravel crunched beneath their feet, and glancing up Dean had to admit the stars looked good this far out of town. In the distance he could hear water running, knowing it most likely came from the garden the place touted on their website.</p><p>Swinging open the entrance door he stepped into the lobby, his eyebrows raising at how homely it looked. It didn’t look run down as he had half been expecting, nor was it too old fashioned or overtly modern. Dean felt like he had stepped into a place in the New Orleans French Quarter with the décor.</p><p>Behind the desk a man looked up at them, eyes sparkling. “You must be Mr Smith and Mr Novak.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Dean said, crossing over to him. “I’m Dean Smith, and this handsome fellow,” he said, reaching out to slide an arm around Castiel. “Is my husband Castiel Novak.”</p><p>“Castiel. Such a unique name. Religious?”</p><p>Castiel nodded. “I come from a religious family.”</p><p>“Hm.” The man smiled. “I’m Colin Anderson, the night manager for the Desert Oasis. I’ll oversee getting you settled in tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Dean said. “Sorry we’re a bit late.”</p><p>“You’re fine,” Colin said. “We’ve had guests arrive a lot later than you. You’d be surprised how many people get lost on the way here.”</p><p>“It is a long way out of town,” Dean admitted.</p><p>“Our little Desert Oasis,” Colin joked as he slid the guest book over for them to sign in.</p><p>They went through the formalities of checking in, Colin picking up a key off the board behind him.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind but Lady Colitas upgraded you to the honeymoon suite,” Colin said. “No extra charge.”</p><p>“That’s awfully nice of her,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Lady Colitas?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Our Matron,” Colin said. “The owner.”</p><p>“I thought her name was Cynthia Hartnell?”</p><p>“It is,” Colin said as he led the way into the building through two paned glass doors. “But everyone calls her Lady Colitas. I don’t think she’s gone by her real name in years.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Dean said as they walked down a long corridor.</p><p>They past several doors, Colin eventually stopping at a double door at the end of the corridor. “Here we are.” He handed them the brass key on a tag. “Breakfast is at 6. You’ll find the restaurant to the immediate right of the reception. Lunch is at 12, and dinner begins at 5:30. The Captain has the bar open from 3pm until 10.”</p><p>“The Captain?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Our barman,” Colin said.</p><p>“Does everyone have a moniker around here?”</p><p>“Only the important people,” Colin said. “I’m on duty until 7 in the morning. If you need anything feel free to call to the front desk.”</p><p>“Is there anyone else staying here right now?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“We have several guests,” Colin said. “I’m sure you’ll meet them in the morning.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Dean said.</p><p>The man nodded his goodbye, heading back in the direction of the front desk. Dean put the key in the lock and turned it. It creaked a little as it unlatched, and pushing the door open Dean grabbed his bag and headed inside. Castiel followed him into the room, Dean closing and locking the door behind them.</p><p>They took in the suite. It was spacious, with a four-posted bed bigger than Dean had ever seen before taking up the middle of the room. There was a love seat in the bay window, and double doors that opened out onto the garden. Dean wandered into the bathroom and found it to be surprisingly modern, with a double spa and large shower taking up most of the room. He had half expected to find a rort-iron bathtub with little golden feet.</p><p>“This room is very large,” Castiel commented.</p><p>“Good,” Dean said. He crossed to the garden doors, pulling the curtains closed over them before doing the same with the curtains in the windows. “Gives us more of a staging area.”</p><p>Castiel set his bag down beside Deans. “So what’s the first move?”</p><p>“Well first I’m going to check for EMF in here,” Dean said, crossing to his bag and pulling out his EMF reader. “And then I’m going to salt the windows.”</p><p>“I can do that,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean tossed him the salt. Switching on the EMF reader Dean wandered around the room, scanning the furniture. He glanced at where Castiel was pouring a thin salt line along the windowsill of the bay window. The EMF reader hummed as he moved, staying a consistent sound as he wandered throughout the suite. He frowned. He’d half expected to pick something up.</p><p>“Anything?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“Nothing.” Dean said, switching the reader off. “We’ll have to do the rest of the place tomorrow.”</p><p>“Without raising suspicion,” Castiel guessed.</p><p>“Exactly.” Dean sighed, tucking the reader back into his bag. “Well, all we can do right now is sleep.”</p><p>“You mean you sleep,” Castiel said. “I’ll keep watch.”</p><p>“You are <em>not</em> watching me sleep,” Dean said.</p><p>“I didn’t mean watching you,” Castiel assured him. “I meant watching out for any intruders. Besides,” he reached into his bag and pulled out a book. “I brought reading material.”</p><p>“Is that one of the books from the library?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Castiel said. “It’s an Enochian drama. Its plot looks quite interesting.”</p><p>“Huh.” Dean stared at it. “Why was it in the library?”</p><p>“It was incorrectly categorised as a journal,” Castiel said. “I can assure you it is quite fictional.”</p><p>“Right.” Dean sat on the bed, frowning at how soft the quilt was. He pulled off his boots. “Anyway, I’ll sleep and you… read.”</p><p>Castiel dropped to sit on the love seat, making himself comfortable. “I’ll wake you if anything happens.”</p><p>“Thanks, Cas.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean awoke to the sun coming in around the edges of the curtains. He blinked awake, casting his gaze around and spotting Castiel still in the love seat reading. Dean pushed himself up, stretching and climbing out of bed. He padded over to his bag and grabbed some clean clothes before heading for the bathroom. Once he was done in there he came back out.</p><p>“You should probably change,” he told Castiel. “Better wear something different from yesterday.”</p><p>Castiel glanced up at him and put his book down. He retrieved his own set of clean clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. Dean took the opportunity to take out the EMF reader from his bag and pocket it. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was well within breakfast time.</p><p>He waited for Castiel to reappear, Dean thinking it strange to see Castiel in such different outfits to normal. He looked… human. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.</p><p>“Let’s go eat,” Dean told him. “Then we’ll start exploring this place.”</p><p>“I’ll let you know if I sense anything,” Castiel said.</p><p>They headed out into the corridor, locking the door behind them. They followed the path back to reception and the double glass doors that lead into the dining room. Dean counted at least three other couples and one solitary man in the room. It wasn’t a lot, but for a place so far out of the way it was pretty decent. Especially given the reputation the place had for losing guests.</p><p>Castiel and Dean chose a table in the corner away from the other patrons. The waitress brought them a menu, the two ordering off it. When the waitress brought them their coffee Dean thanked her, glancing across at Castiel.</p><p>“You probably should eat,” Dean said. “It’ll look a bit suspicious if you don’t.”</p><p>“I was intending to,” Castiel said. “We don’t need anyone asking questions.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Dean took a long drink from his coffee, savouring the taste. It was good coffee. He guessed they had a full expresso machine in the back somewhere.</p><p>“So what’s the plan?” Castiel asked once their food had been delivered.</p><p>“We need to explore every inch of this place,” Dean said. “And we’ve got to look like a couple while doing it.”</p><p>“Maybe hold hands?” Castiel suggested.</p><p>“That’s a start,” Dean said. “We don’t need to get too cutesy about it. We’ve been together a while.”</p><p>“So not awe struck lovers then,” Castiel said.</p><p>“More familiar, old-shoe lovers,” Dean said. “Comfortable in each other’s personal space.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean frowned. “What is?”</p><p>“You used to tell me to get out of your personal space.”</p><p>“We weren’t undercover then,” Dean said.</p><p>They looked up as a woman entered the room. Dean raised his brows at how flamboyant she was. She had a presence that captured everyone’s attention, and the outfit to match. She went around to each of the tables, stopping to talk with the guests.</p><p>“My guess is that is Lady Colitas,” Castiel said.</p><p>“You might be right there,” Dean said, eating another forkful of his breakfast. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, her laugh ringing through the room.</p><p>Castiel was true to his word as he ate his food diligently even though there was no need. Dean wondered what food actually tasted like to an angel. He wouldn’t be able to stand not being able to taste food. He definitely didn’t envy that side of things.</p><p>The woman finally made it to their table. “Mr Novak and Mr Smith I assume.”</p><p>Dean plastered on a smile. “Dean Smith,” he said, pointing to Castiel. “And my darling husband, Castiel Novak.”</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you both,” she said, shaking each other their hands. Dean could barely make her fingers out from beneath all her rings. “Lady Colitas, the Matron of this hotel. It is so wonderful to have you both with us.”</p><p>“It’s a lovely hotel,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Thank you for the upgrade,” Dean said. “You really didn’t have to.”</p><p>“Nonsense. It’s your honeymoon and the suite was empty,” she said, waving it off. “I do hope you enjoy all our facilities. It’s nice to get away from it all I imagine.”</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Dean said. “That’s why we chose the place.”</p><p>“You’re from Kansas, correct?”</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever actually been there,” she said. “How’s the weather this time of year?”</p><p>“Not too bad,” Dean said. “Starting to warm up a bit.”</p><p>“It’s a very unique name, Colitas,” Castiel said. Dean gave him a warning look.</p><p>“Yes, everyone comments on it,” she said with a laugh. “It goes back to my youth. I dabbled in some things I’m not proud of but the name stuck.” She smiled at him. “You also have a very unique name, Mr Novak. Christian?”</p><p>“It is,” Castiel said. “I was named for an angel.”</p><p>“I’m sure you were,” she said, fluttering her eyes at him. “I do hope you both enjoy your stay. If you ever need anything don’t hesitate to call. I work reception myself during the day.”</p><p>“We’ll let you know,” Dean said.</p><p>“Fair the well.”</p><p>She glided away, disappearing out the double glass doors. The room seemed to deflate a bit with her exit, Dean letting out a long breath he didn’t realise he had been holding.</p><p>“She seems nice,” Castiel said.</p><p>“You kidding?” Dean said. “I felt like I had to be on my best behaviour or she’d cane me.”</p><p>Castiel gave him a measured look. “There is nothing sinister about her, Dean.”</p><p>“I’m glad you think so,” Dean said. “She’s probably a serial killer.”</p><p>“Dean,” Castiel warned.</p><p>“And what was that I said about letting me do the talking,” Dean said.</p><p>“I can’t simply remain silent,” Castiel said. “That’d be rude.”</p><p>“Just pretend you’re shy,” Dean said. He took a gulp of his coffee. “This place is starting to give me the creeps.”</p><p>“I think it’s charming,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Great. The angel thinks the creepy hotel with the serial killer matron is charming.” Dean rolled his eyes. “You never were a good judge of character.”</p><p>Castiel gave him a bitchface that could rival one of Sam’s.</p><p>“Anyway,” Dean said. “Let’s finish breakfast and give the place a once over. See if we can get any EMF or spot any sigils.”</p><p>“I’ve already seen a sigil,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean blinked. “What? Where?”</p><p>Castiel frowned. “You didn’t notice the demon trap on the welcome mat?’</p><p>“Seriously?” Dean set his jaw. “You didn’t mention this?”</p><p>“I thought you saw it.”</p><p>“No.” Dean said. “It was dark.”</p><p>“There are also anti-demon sigils worked into the wallpaper,” Castiel said, touching the wall.</p><p>Dean shot a look sideways, spotting the pattern for the first time. “Son of a bitch.”</p><p>“I think we can rule out demons as a cause of the disappearances.”</p><p>“No shit.” Dean rubbed his jaw, glancing around the room and trying to spot anything else. “I wonder how long it’s been like that.”</p><p>“It looks fairly old,” Castiel said. “So I imagine it’s been like that for some time.”</p><p>“Whoever made this place knew about demons,” Dean said. “Makes you wonder if they’ve been dabbling in something they shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“You mean like the occult?”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I mean.” Dean picked up his coffee, drinking the last of it. “Keeps an eye out for spells, hex bags, shrines and that sort of thing.”</p><p>“I will,” Castiel said. “I’ll let you know if I see any more sigils.”</p><p>“Finish your food,” Dean said. “I want to case this place sooner rather than later.”</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>They wandered the corridors of the hotel, Dean with his EMF reader out. As they wandered they took in the décor, the two of them spotting more warding as they went. As Castiel had pointed out earlier the warding was old. In a couple of places it appeared to have been covered over with new wallpaper and paint.</p><p>The hotel proved to have several facilities that Dean wanted to try out. There was a day spa with sauna, a meditation room, a well-fitted out gym, a fully-stocked library, and, of course, the expansive garden with long winding paths and several water features. There was a basketball and tennis court, as well as a pool surrounded by lounge chairs and Jacuzzi.</p><p>“This place has everything,” Dean commented. “If they have pie on the menu I’m never leaving.”</p><p>“It would cost you a lot to live here,” Castiel commented.</p><p>Dean conceded the point, glancing down at the EMF reader as they finished their circuit of the hotel. Nothing had set it off and he was both glad and disappointed. Castiel had also commented that he hadn’t sensed anything nefarious during their walk.</p><p>Dean sighed. “Nothing is jumping out at me here.”</p><p>“No,” Castiel agreed. “Perhaps the culprit is a human.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Dean frowned as they walked back to their room. “But over 60 years? And in waves?”</p><p>“Sam has commented that there are copycat killers,” Castiel said.</p><p>“We’ll have to call Sam when we get back,” Dean said. “Maybe he has something.”</p><p>They made it back to their room without incident, Dean unlocking the door and letting them inside. They checked the salt lines once inside and found they hadn’t been disturbed. A brief study of the room found warding and sigils all over the suite, and much like the rest of the hotel they had been there for some time.</p><p>“At least there’s no angel warding,” Dean said.</p><p>“That would have been problematic,” Castiel agreed.</p><p>Dean pulled out his phone, dialling Sam’s number and putting it on speaker as he lay the phone on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for his brother to answer, glancing up at Castiel who stood awkwardly nearby. Sam picked up on the third ring.</p><p>“Hey,” Sam said. “You made it?”</p><p>“We’re in,” Dean confirmed. “No issues.”</p><p>“Nice,” Sam said. “So no one suspects you yet?”</p><p>“No, why would they?”</p><p>“You’re not very subtle,” Sam said. “How is it?”</p><p>“Nice place,” Dean said. “It’s demon warded up to the hilt though.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He heard Sam’s frowned. “Recent or…”</p><p>“Old,” Dean said. “It’s practically built into the place.”</p><p>“Weird. I guess that rules demons out.”</p><p>“Nothing on EMF either,” Dean said. “And Cas hasn’t sensed anything.”</p><p>“He there with you?”</p><p>“Hello Sam,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Hey Cas,” Dean could hear Sam’s smile. “My brother’s not giving you any trouble, is he?”</p><p>“No,” Castiel answered. “Should he be?”</p><p>“No,” Dean said. “Focus Sam. Anything new on the case?”</p><p>“There is, actually,” Sam said. “I think I found a common thread with the victims.”</p><p>“Really.” Dean looked down at the phone. “They all connected?”</p><p>“Not connected,” Sam said. “But they were all considered controversial at the time. Mixed race marriages, spinsters, gay couples.”</p><p>“The outcasts,” Dean said.</p><p>“It also means your cover puts you right into one of the categories,” Sam said. “You’re a target.”</p><p>“Should make it easier to find out who’s behind it,” Dean said.</p><p>“Sam, are we sure it’s supernatural?” Castiel asked. “Could it just be one of your serial killers?”</p><p>“They just vanish, Cas,” Sam said. “No murder scene, no evidence, just gone. They stay at the hotel and just disappear without a trace.”</p><p>“You sure it’s not just some sort of ruse to help people vanish?” Dean said. “It’s pretty out of the way. If I wanted to disappear I’d come here. Get some new ids and just drive off.”</p><p>“Their cars and belongings are never seen again,” Sam said. “It doesn’t help that that hotel doesn’t have the best surveillance and security.”</p><p>“Who’s going to rob a place this far out?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Could it be human trafficking?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“It’s possible,” Sam said. “I’ve just got a gut feeling something is going on.”</p><p>“Your gut feelings are usually right,” Dean said. “And it’s kind of weird how warded this place is.”</p><p>“Just be careful,” Sam said. “Don’t disappear.”</p><p>“Don’t intend to,” Dean said. “Bye Sammy.”</p><p>“Take care, Dean,” Sam replied.</p><p>Dean hung up the phone. He glanced up at where Castiel was standing, trying to get a read on the angel. “So you didn’t sense anything?”</p><p>“No,” Castiel confirmed. “This hotel feels old like its walls are trying to talk, but I sense no malevolence.”</p><p>Dean sighed. “Guess all we can do is try and settle in and see if we notice anything.”</p><p>“What do you suggest?”</p><p>“Well for one I want to try out that Jacuzzi,” Dean said as he dug through his bag for his swim trunks. He’d purchased them just for this mission and he was damned sure he was going to use them.</p><p>“I think I will just sit by the pool and read,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Do what you want, man,” Dean said, finding the trunks and heading for the bathroom to change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had convinced Castiel to at least wear shorts and a t-shirt if he was going to sit by the pool. If seeing Castiel outside of his trench coat had been weird, seeing him with so much bare skin was completely out there. Dean decided that the guy definitely needed a tan given how pasty he was. He showed Castiel how to slap on sunscreen, then had lead the way out the double doors into the garden.</p><p>Castiel had settled onto one of the lounge chairs not far from the Jacuzzi where he could fully see Dean and also the approach of anyone coming out to join them. One of the other couples were swimming leisurely in the pool lost in their own world, Dean and Castiel leaving them alone as they settled into their respective tasks.</p><p>Castiel had to admit it was rather nice reclining in the sun. The sound of the nearby water features was relaxing. He lost himself in his book, enjoying the story. He glanced up from time to time toward Dean just to check on him. Dean seemed to be fully relaxed, Castiel a little concerned that he might fall asleep and slip under the water.</p><p>Seeing a movement out the corner of his eye Castiel looked up to see Lady Colitas stepping out of the garden, her dress flowing around her ankles with each step and her jewellery sparkling in the sun. She stopped to look over them, smiling as she saw Castiel and coming toward them.</p><p>“Good day, Mr Novak,” she said, sitting down on the lounge next to him. “How come you’re not in the Jacuzzi with your husband?”</p><p>“Good day, Lady Colitas,” he said. “It’s really not my sort of thing.”</p><p>“Reading is?” She asked.</p><p>“I don’t get much time for it,” he admitted. “So I’m taking the opportunity.”</p><p>“It is a lovely place to read out here,” she admitted. She frowned at the book. “What language is that?”</p><p>“It’s an… eh… old language,” he said. “Not very common.”</p><p>“You can read it?”</p><p>“I am fluent in several languages,” he said.</p><p>“It’s a very good skill to have,” she said. “I speak Spanish and Latin myself, with a little bit of French.”</p><p>“Latin is an usual language to know,” Castiel observed.</p><p>“My parents insisted,” she said. “They were very religious and insisted I could read the Bible in Latin.”</p><p>“Not Hebrew?”</p><p>“Thankfully no,” she said. “Latin was hard enough and I’m very rusty as it is.”</p><p>“Speaking any language well is an achievement,” Castiel said.</p><p>“That’s a very nice way of putting it,” she said. “What about your husband? Does he speak any other languages?”</p><p>“He can speak a little Latin,” Castiel said. “And I’ve heard him say a few Spanish words.”</p><p>Lady Colitas cocked her head to the side. “Why does he speak Latin?”</p><p>“Mostly because of me,” Castiel said. “I’m a religious studies teacher.”</p><p>“Was he trying to impress you?”</p><p>“You could say that,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Did it work?”</p><p>“I married him,” Castiel said.</p><p>She laughed.</p><p>Castiel saw Dean look up at the sound, a frown on his face as he spotted Lady Colitas. Castiel remembered how Dean hadn’t much liked her. He knew that Dean wasn’t going to be happy that they were talking.</p><p>“I hope I’m not prying too much,” she said. “I like to get to know all my guests. It’s amazing what you can learn from people.”</p><p>“People are fascinating,” Castiel agreed.</p><p>“So tell me,” she said, leaning forward. “What’s your husband’s favourite food? I’ll see if we can serve it.”</p><p>“Pie,” Castiel answered without hesitation.</p><p>“Any particular kind?”</p><p>“Not really,” Castiel said. “The sweet kind, mainly. He is also rather fond of bacon.”</p><p>“I saw him eating that at breakfast,” Lady Colitas said. “As for pie I do believe we have it on the menu tomorrow night. Apple and rhubarb.”</p><p>“That will make him very happy.”</p><p>“Hey,” Dean said as he joined them, water running in rivets down his skin. He picked up a towel to dry himself off. “Whatcha talking about?”</p><p>“Pie,” Castiel answered.</p><p>“I was just telling him it’s on the menu tomorrow night, Mr Smith,” Lady Colitas said. “Hopefully it will be to your satisfaction.”</p><p>“Any pie is good pie,” Dean said.</p><p>“Anyway, I’ll leave you two to it,” she said, standing. “Lunch will be served shortly.”</p><p>She took her leave, Dean watching her go with narrowed eyes. Once she was gone Dean shot Castiel a glare.</p><p>“What?” Castiel said. “You wanted me to just ignore her?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean said, dropping onto the seat she had just vacated. “She could be the one behind all the disappearances.”</p><p>“Which means we need to get to know her,” Castiel said. “See if she says anything that could give her away.”</p><p>“And did she?”</p><p>“I found out she speaks Latin,” Castiel said. “And comes from a religious family.”</p><p>“That’s basically half of America.”</p><p>“Most people don’t speak Latin,” Castiel said.</p><p>“So maybe she’s a witch,” Dean said. “She certainly looks like one.”</p><p>“I’m not getting that impression from her,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Your impressions have been wrong before.”</p><p>It was Castiel’s turn to glare.</p><p>Dean sighed, wiping more water from his skin. “We should probably get changed and head to lunch. After that I want to take a good look at the Library.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Occult books,” Dean said “Great place to hide them.”</p><p>“I doubt that they’d hide spell books so openly.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised with people,” Dean said. “Anyway, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Lunch was a blasé affair. The chef put out a tray of sandwiches and people just took what they wanted. According to one of the other couples this was generally what happened with lunch except on Sunday’s when there would be soup.</p><p>After they’d eaten Castiel and Dean made their way to the library. They were pleased to find they were the only couple in there which gave them more free reign over their search. They started at opposite ends of the room, working their way back across. The books were ordered by category which made things a little easier, but most of them proved to be fiction.</p><p>“They have three copies of Dracula,” Dean said. “One should be enough.”</p><p>“Perhaps it’s popular,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Spooky place like this, maybe.” Dean scanned through the titles, frowning as nothing jumped out at him. “I swear I’ve never seen so much Mills &amp; Boon.”</p><p>“Metatron,” Castiel said. “I think he’d read a lot of it.”</p><p>Dean looked at him. “Was that part of your upload?’</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Castiel said.</p><p>“My condolences.”</p><p>They eventually found the non-fiction section. It proved to be fairly scarce, mainly made up of history books. There was one book that caught Dean’s eye though.</p><p>“Complete guide to crystal healing,” Dean said, pulling it out. “This is witch crap.”</p><p>“It’s also extremely popular,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>“Sam.”</p><p>Dean scanned the rest of the book titles. “Nothing is really jumping out at me here.”</p><p>“As I suspected,” Castiel said. “They wouldn’t hide a book so openly.”</p><p>“Okay, so you were right.” Dean put the crystal healing book back. “We’re back at square one.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Castiel straightened, smoothing down his t-shirt. “Out of curiosity have you noticed the ceiling yet?”</p><p>Dean frowned, glancing up. His eyes widened as he spotted the pentagram etched into the ceiling, the sigils around it. “That’s a devil’s trap.”</p><p>“It’s old,” Castiel commented. “Someone has tried to paint over it.”</p><p>“Someone really didn’t want demons getting in here,” Dean said.</p><p>“I think we should be looking into the history of the building,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Right.” Dean pulled out his phone, texting Sam to do just that. He took a picture of the roof and sent it to him. “Let’s see what Sam can find us.”</p><p>“What should we do in the meantime?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Dean said. “Chill out in our room?”</p><p>Castiel frowned. “You’re not going to watch porn are you?”</p><p>“Not with you in there,” Dean said.</p><p>“Thank you for your consideration.” Castiel gestured around them. “Perhaps find a book to read.”</p><p>“You know what, I saw some Vonnegut,” Dean said. “Been ages since I read any of his books.”</p><p>“A good time to look at them again.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Dean headed back over the shelves, scanning them until he found what he was looking for. He plucked a book off the shelf. “Slaughterhouse-Five. Absolute classic.”</p><p>“You know,” Castiel said, pointing to some books on the shelf. “You could read them.”</p><p>“Oh hell no.” Dean said as he saw where he was pointing. “I am <em>not</em> reading Chuck’s books.”</p><p>Castiel shrugged, smirking.</p><p>“No,” Dean repeated. “I lived it. I don’t need to read it.”</p><p>“It might give you some insights,” Castiel said. “Not to mention the rituals in the books are extremely realistic.”</p><p>Dean stared at him. “You’ve read them?”</p><p>“A couple,” Castiel admitted. “I was curious.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About what they contained,” Castiel said. “They’re not very well written.”</p><p>“That’s cause Chuck is a douchebag,” Dean said. “I don’t know how he got published.”</p><p>“They do have a fan following,” Castiel pointed out.</p><p>“I’ve met some of these fans,” Dean said. “You don’t want to know them.”</p><p>Castiel spread his hands in surrender, but he was still smirking. Dean glared at him as he headed for the doorway. He led the way back toward their suite, unlocking the door and letting them inside. Dean cast his gaze toward the roof when he stepped into the room, noting there was no devil’s trap in this room. He dropped onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and stretching out with his book.</p><p>Dean watched as Castiel retrieved his own book and perched himself on the love seat in the bay window. Dean noted that Castiel was already half-way through the book. He raised an eyebrow. Castiel was a fast reader.</p><p>“So what’s that about, anyway?” Dean asked.</p><p>“A holy man undertaking trials to be considered worthy of God’s grace,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Sound’s boring.”</p><p>“It is actually,” Castiel said. “But the trials are interesting.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“He had to walk across a lake of fire while holding a beacon of holy water. He couldn’t spill or drink a drop and he had to make it before it evaporated.”</p><p>“Lake of fire?” Dean frowned. “So what, lava?”</p><p>“That was my assumption.”</p><p>“Sounds impossible.”</p><p>“Anything is possible if you have faith.”</p><p>“Mm-hm.” Dean opened his own book. “Hey Cas, why don’t you fly to the kitchen and grab me a glass of water.”</p><p>Dean felt Castiel’s glare but knew he’d made his point.</p><p>“It isn’t a lack of faith that keeps me from flying, Dean.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Dean looked over at him. “I thought you had doubts.”</p><p>“I have many doubts,” Castiel said. “And you’re right; I have zero faith in my father. But a truly faithful man can accomplish great things.”</p><p>“Like what?’</p><p>“Like stopping the apocalypse,” Castiel answered. “Several times.”</p><p>Dean scoffed. “I’m not faithful.”</p><p>“You have faith in Sam,” Castiel countered.</p><p>“That’s different,” Dean said. “He’s my brother. Of course I have faith in him.”</p><p>“Despite all the mistakes he’s made?”</p><p>“We all make mistakes,” Dean said. “You would know.”</p><p>He swore Castiel rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Well that book’s a work of fiction anyway,” Dean said. “I wouldn’t put too much stock in it.”</p><p>Castiel didn’t reply. Dean settled back against the pillows, thumbing his book open to page one. He sighed and began to lose himself in the pages.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come dinner time they wandered out of their room and headed for the dining room. They found all of the other couples there save one, and they managed to sit at the same table they had when they had for breakfast. The menu gave them a couple of choices, with Castiel and Dean ordering and waiting to be served.</p><p>“We should check out the bar after dinner,” Dean said. “See if the barman has any stories.”</p><p>“You think he will?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“They always do,” Dean said. “Get a few drinks in a person and they’ll recite you their life story. I’m sure he has a few tales.”</p><p>“You’re assuming the barman is male.”</p><p>“I bet you a drink that he is.”</p><p>They received their food and began eating, watching the other couples around the room. Dean noted that he and Castiel were the only gay couple. That meant that they were definitely a target for whatever was taking the guests. He wondered if they needed some way to goad the creature out.</p><p>Lady Colitas didn’t make an appearance during the evening dinner. Dean had half expected her. She seemed to be very hands on with the guests. He wondered where her room was in the building and if he and Castiel would be able to sneak in some way. He was almost positive that she was a witch just from the way she dressed alone.</p><p>They finished dinner without incident, Dean standing and leading the way to the bar that they had found earlier. It was in a small room just off from the dining room. It was so rustic Dean half expected there to be deer heads on the wall only there wasn’t. The walls were made up of old photographs of the hotel over the years, Dean making a note to inspect them given the chance.</p><p>Sure enough the barman was indeed a man. Dean had expected him to be with a name like ‘The Captain’. If Dean had to hazard a guess the man was in his 60s even though he moved like a man still in his youth. His eyes told Dean he had seen some shit over the years, and Dean just wanted to pick his brain to find out what.</p><p>“Gentlemen,” The Captain said as they approached. “What’s your poison for the evening?”</p><p>Dean saw Castiel was about to say something and cut him off. “Two beers.”</p><p>“We’ve got some choices,” the Captain said. “A couple of labels and one craft.”</p><p>“Whichever you recommend.”</p><p>“The craft,” Captain said. “It has more flavour.”</p><p>“Then craft it is,” Dean said.</p><p>The Captain filled them a couple of pint mugs, sliding them across the bar. “Haven’t seen you two before. Did you arrive today?”</p><p>“Last night,” Dean said, sliding into a seat at the bar. “We got in late.”</p><p>The Captain nodded. “You wouldn’t be the owners of that beautiful Impala out there, would you?”</p><p>“That’s us,” Dean said. “Nice car, isn’t she?”</p><p>“Absolutely gorgeous,” the Captain said. “The place feels better just having her out there.”</p><p>“Do you drive something yourself?”</p><p>“Not for a while,” the Captain said. “I used to own a corvette. I sadly had to sell her a few years ago. They don’t like me driving anymore.”</p><p>Dean frowned. “Any reason?”</p><p>“I’ve never had an accident if that’s what you’re implying,” the Captain said. “No, it’s my age. They were worried about me driving so far. I hardly drove anyway and spent all my time here. It was cheaper just to sell her.”</p><p>“Did she go to a good home?”</p><p>“Yes she did,” the Captain said. “Local collector. She still drives her out to see me every so often so I can see what good condition my old corvette is in. She’s never looked so good.”</p><p>“That’s nice of her.”</p><p>“The fact that I give the collector a free drink probably sweetens the deal.” The Captain leaned on the bar. “I didn’t get your names.”</p><p>“Dean,” Dean said gesturing to himself. “And this is my husband, Castiel.”</p><p>“Everyone calls me The Captain,” the Captain said. “Name comes from my obsession with boats. Ask me about any shipwreck and I could tell you about the complete history.”</p><p>“We’re a long way from the sea,” Dean said.</p><p>The Captain shrugged. “You don’t have to go to a concert to appreciate a musician.”</p><p>“How long have you worked here?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“About 40 years,” he replied. “Was my first job. My only job. Been here through four owners. Could say I’m the most consistent thing in the building.”</p><p>“40 years,” Dean said, impressed. “I bet you have some stories.”</p><p>The Captain smiled, Dean noting a sad look in his eyes. “I have a few.”</p><p>“Got any favourites?”</p><p>“We had a mob boss stay here once,” the Captain said.</p><p>Dean raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Had some business in Reno but didn’t want to stay in town. We were just far enough away that he thought that the police wouldn’t bother with him. Mind you it didn’t stop them from eventually raiding the hotel. He was long gone by the time they arrived though. Disappear during the night. Was a nice guy too. Tipped the hotel very well.”</p><p>“Did you know he was a mob boss?” Dean asked.</p><p>“We suspected,” the Captain said. “Very strong Italian fellow with an entourage. Had a bodyguard with him everywhere he went. His favourite pastime was reading by the pool.”</p><p>“Nice.” Dean nursed his beer. “So, hotel as old as this…” he raised a brow. “Any ghost stories?”</p><p>“No,” the Captain said flatly.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really,” the Captain said. “Believe me, if there were we’d be milking it. A lot of tourism in haunted hotels.”</p><p>“So not even strange disturbances?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“None,” the Captain said. “We’ve had some strange guests but that’s about it.”</p><p>“Huh.” Dean took a drink from his beer. He had to admit it was good beer. Better than any of the label brands.</p><p>“So what brings you boys to our fine hotel?’ the Captain asked.</p><p>“Honeymoon,” Dean answered.</p><p>“Ah, so you’re the ones in the honeymoon suite,” the Captain said. “Been a while since we had anyone in there.”</p><p>Dean frowned. “Any particular reason?”</p><p>“Most people just come here to get away,” the Captain said. “And Lady Colitas insists that the honeymoon suite be used for honeymoons. That’s why they ask on the bookings site what the purpose of your stay is. If it says honeymoon, you get the honeymoon suite.”</p><p>“Right.” Dean swirled his beer around his mug. “Anything special about the suite?”</p><p>“Aside from the bed?” the Captain said. “It’s the biggest bed in the whole hotel. I keep telling her that honeymooners won’t use the full thing but she insists.”</p><p>“Yeah, we do spend a lot of time spooning,” Dean lied. “We only take up half the bed.”</p><p>“Exactly my point,” the Captain said with a laugh. “I slept in there once. Needed a taxi to find my way out of that bed.”</p><p>“You slept in the honeymoon suite?”</p><p>“I’ve slept in every room in this hotel,” the Captain boasted. “At least the guest rooms. I’ve never slept in the main room, the one reserved for the owners. Obvious reasons.”</p><p>“That a perk of working here?”</p><p>“No. Just happened that way.” The Captain shrugged. “We have our off seasons. We once went an entire month without a guest. Owner at the time said someone might as well make use of the rooms.”</p><p>Dean frowned. “A month is a long time without anyone.”</p><p>“When you’re this far out of town and it’s the dead of winter it happens.” The Captain looked down at their drinks. “How’s the beer?”</p><p>“It’s good, actually,” Dean said. “Local?”</p><p>“Reno,” the Captain confirmed. “Got a deal with one of the breweries there. We stock their beer; they get to book out the dining room for conventions and a discount rate on the guest rooms.”</p><p>“Good deal.”</p><p>“So Castiel,” the Captain said, turning to him. “You don’t talk much, do you?”</p><p>“I tend to let Dean do most of the talking,” Castiel confirmed.</p><p>“So what do you do for a living?”</p><p>“Religious studies teacher,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Christianity?”</p><p>“Primarily.”</p><p>The Captain nodded. “How about you, Dean?”</p><p>“Mechanic,” Dean said.</p><p>“A mechanic and a religious studies teacher,” the Captain looked between them. “You wouldn’t be moving in the same circles. Did you meet when Castiel’s car needed fixing or something?”</p><p>“We met at a café actually,” Dean said. “We used to stop there in the morning at the same time for coffee.”</p><p>“So who asked who out?”</p><p>“I asked Cas,” Dean said. “Surprised he said yes, actually.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have been,” Castiel said.</p><p>The Captain smiled. “Love at first sight?”</p><p>“No,” Dean said as Castiel said “Yes.”</p><p>The Captain laughed. “Been together long?”</p><p>“Six years,” Dean said. “Married for a month.”</p><p>“And only just getting to your honeymoon now?”</p><p>“It was hard finding time off together,” Castiel answered.</p><p>“I suppose you had to wait for summer break, being a teacher,” the Captain said. He smiled. “So was it a big wedding?”</p><p>“No,” Dean answered. “Just my brother. We got married at a court house.”</p><p>The Captain frowned, looking at Castiel. “No family?”</p><p>“I don’t speak with them,” Castiel answered. “Haven’t for some time.”</p><p>“I see.” The Captain straightened. “Never got married myself. Had a couple of flings here and there but never anything that stuck. Most people didn’t like the idea of moving out here.”</p><p>“You never thought to leave?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“Nope.” The Captain gestured around the place. “This is my home. Love the job. Love the location. Love the people.”</p><p>“Can’t be all sunshine and roses,” Dean said.</p><p>“No, but you take the punches as they come,” the Captain said. “I’m settled in here now. Will probably work until I keel over and I’m happy with that.”</p><p>“No plans to retire?”</p><p>“Never,” the Captain shook his head. “I’m not intending on being some degenerate in a nursing home. I’d sooner shoot myself in the head than end up in one of those.”</p><p>“Wow. Dark.”</p><p>“But true,” the Captain said. “Do you love your job?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean said. “It can get a bit rough sometimes, but yeah.”</p><p>“Could you imagine retiring?”</p><p>Dean shook his head. “Knowing my luck I’ll probably die doing it.”</p><p>“Then you understand what I mean,” the Captain said. “One day I’ll just drop dead behind this bar. That’s the only way I see myself going out. They’ll have to remove me with a hearse.”</p><p>“Surprised you don’t want to be buried here.”</p><p>“I want my ashes scattered in the garden,” the Captain said. “It’s in my Will.”</p><p>“You really have got it all planned out,” Dean said.</p><p>The Captain nodded. They looked up as another couple entered the bar. “You’ll excuse me gentleman,” the Captain said.</p><p>Dean and Castiel picked up their beers, heading toward one of the small tables. The sat across from each other, sipping their beer as they saw the Captain strike up conversation with the new couple, getting them their drinks.</p><p>“Forget Lady Colitas,” Dean said, gesturing to the Captain. “He’s my main suspect.”</p><p>Castiel frowned. “Why?”</p><p>“Been here that long and claiming nothing strange has been going on?”</p><p>“You realise he could be under orders not to mention the disappearances,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Yeah, he could be.” Dean sipped from his beer. “If anyone knows what’s going on around here it’s him.”</p><p>“The disappearances predate him,” Castiel pointed out. “By decades.”</p><p>“But he’s been here through four owners,” Dean said. “He’s a consistency. There’s no way he’s not involved somehow.”</p><p>“We haven’t even got any evidence that something is going on,” Castiel reminded him.</p><p>“This place is bathed in demon warding,” Dean reminded him. “And folks have been disappearing. There’s something going on.”</p><p>“The demon warding could be a coincidence,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Doubt it.” Dean looked around them, trying to spot any warding in the room and failing to do so. “It’s too coincidental.”</p><p>Castiel stared down at his beer. “We’ve only been here a day and we’ve got no information. We shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions.”</p><p>“What we need to do is find some way to lure this thing out,” Dean said. “As Sam said we’re in the target range. Maybe if we just act normally it’ll come for us.”</p><p>“Normally as in married couple normally,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Yeah. That.”</p><p>“Which we really haven’t been,” Castiel said. “At least not the way I thought married couples act.”</p><p>Dean frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I believe married couples have what you call ‘chick-flick moments’,” Castiel said, making air quotes around the words.</p><p>“You mean like holding hands and hugging,” Dean said, catching on.</p><p>“Yes,” Castiel said. “We’ve been keeping out distance.”</p><p>Dean licked his lips, knowing that Castiel was right. If they wanted to pull this off they really did need to show more affection toward one another. They were supposed to be a newly married couple on their honeymoon after all.</p><p>He reached across the table, grabbing one of Castiel’s hands with his own. He saw Castiel’s eyes widen slightly at the move before he settled, slipping into character. It felt strange holding Castiel’s hand. It just felt strange holding anyone’s hand. Dean glanced to the side and saw the Captain looking over at them for a second before he returned his attention to the other couple.</p><p>“We should spend the next couple of days just trying to fit in,” Dean said. “Get to know the place a bit better. Make people think we’re actually here to relax.”</p><p>“So in order to make people think we’re here to relax we should actually relax,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Yes, but stay focussed,” Dean said. “We’ve still got to work out what this thing is. Better yet, work out how to bait it.”</p><p>“Maybe Sam will come up with something,” Castiel said hopefully.</p><p>“Fingers crossed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Castiel stuck to the plan. Over the next couple of days they tried to act like the other guests at the hotel. They visited the sauna, lounged by the pool, and Dean even convinced Castiel to go swimming with him. He had expected Castiel not to know how to swim but he had been proven wrong. Apparently it had been part of angel training.</p><p>Castiel had actually started to tan much to Dean’s amusement. Dean himself had come out with more freckles thanks to the sun. He had always hated that. He wondered if one day he would get his wish of heading to the beach with Castiel and Sam. Just lounging back on the sand while eating ice cream, enjoying the sun and surf. He had a feeling it would probably never happen.</p><p>They kept their wits about them, monitoring the hotel for any disturbances. So far the only thing that had happened was one of the guest couples had gotten into a large fight during dinner. Dean had been trying to enjoy his pie when they started throwing things at each other. It had taken the Captain and Colin the night manager to separate them before things had settled down. Dean couldn’t think what you could possibly fight about at a place like this.</p><p>Sure enough come the next morning the couple was nowhere to be seen, most likely having left during the night. The solitary man had also left, leaving them with just two other couples. Dean wondered how many couples usually stayed at the hotel. He estimated there had to be at least 15 rooms including the honeymoon suite.</p><p>By the third night Dean convinced Castiel that it was silly that he was spending his nights seated in the love seat when the bed was more than big enough for the two of them. Castiel had been reluctant at first, but had eventually conceded. He’d brought a bookmark light with him to read by, no doubt a gift from Sam.</p><p>“I’m starting to wonder if there’s even anything here, man,” Dean said as they got back from breakfast on the fourth day. “There’s no EMF, no cold spots, no hex bags, no voodoo, no nothing.”</p><p>“You’re starting to think we should give up?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“No.” Dean shook his head. “My gut tells me we’re missing something. I’ve just got to work out what it is.”</p><p>“Maybe we should try calling Sam,” Castiel said. “See if he found anything.”</p><p>“He has been quiet,” Dean admitted. He pulled out his phone and dialled Sam’s number, putting it on speaker phone.</p><p>It rang several times, Dean thinking he wasn’t going to answer when Sam picked up. “Hey Dean.”</p><p>“Hey Sammy,” Dean said.</p><p>“How’s it going?”</p><p>“We’re getting a big load of nothing on this end,” Dean said. “You find anything?”</p><p>“Information on the hotel is really hard to come by,” Sam said. “At least in terms of information online. I found some older articles about the disappearances but they don’t give any new information. Well, maybe one thing.”</p><p>“Lay it on us.”</p><p>“Apparently the people disappear at night,” Sam said. “They’re there one day, but come the next morning they’re gone.”</p><p>“So something is taking them at night,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Hey Cas,” Sam said.</p><p>“Hello Sam.”</p><p>“That’s something,” Dean said. “Any particular room or…”</p><p>“Doesn’t say,” Sam said. “Although one article hinted that they were last seen going to the garden.”</p><p>“Okay, so there might be something in the garden,” Dean said.</p><p>“It is incredibly thick in places,” Castiel said. “A lot of private areas.”</p><p>“Private spots are a great place to gank someone,” Dean observed. “You could also hose the area down to clean up.”</p><p>“Are you thinking a serial killer?” Sam asked.</p><p>“I don’t know what to think,” Dean admitted. “All I know is that outside of the demon warding we haven’t found anything.”</p><p>“Did you try their library?”</p><p>“First place we looked. No books on witchcraft or anything.”</p><p>“I mean for books about the history of the hotel,” Sam said.</p><p>Dean frowned, looking up at Castiel who shook his head. “No we didn’t.”</p><p>“Might be worth a shot,” Sam said. “If you get desperate you could always try Reno’s public records office.”</p><p>“We may have to.” Dean said. “We’re coming up blank here.”</p><p>“So anyway,” Sam said, his tone lightening. “How’s the holiday?”</p><p>“We’re working,” Dean said.</p><p>“So you haven’t tried the sauna?”</p><p>Dean set his jaw. “It’s a sauna.”</p><p>“That’s a yes,” Sam said. “Got a tan yet?”</p><p>“We are spending time in the sun,” Dean said.</p><p>“What’s Cas look like with a tan?”</p><p>Dean glanced at Castiel and saw him frowning. “He looks like Cas. What are you getting at?”</p><p>“You kind of do need a break, Dean,” Sam said. “Just hoping you’re taking advantage. Has Cas even actually ever had a holiday?”</p><p>“No I haven’t,” Castiel answered.</p><p>“Then take one,” Sam said. “We’re paying for it. If there’s nothing there then enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>“You’re just jealous you’re not here,” Dean said.</p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Sam said. “But there was no way I was going to pretend to be married to you.”</p><p>Dean frowned. “And what’s wrong with me?”</p><p>“Aside from being my brother?” Sam asked. “A lot.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“How is this important to the case?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“It’s not,” Dean answered.</p><p>“I’m just glad it’s you and not me, Cas,” Sam said. “I know what it’s like to be stuck in a small, enclosed space with him for an extended period of time.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m a joy to be around,” Dean said.</p><p>“You’re really not, Dean.”</p><p>“I’ve had no issues,” Castiel said.</p><p>“See,” Dean said. “He’s had no issues.”</p><p>“Yet,” Sam said. “Does he still leave his dirty socks on the bathroom floor?”</p><p>Castiel blinked. “I believe so.”</p><p>“Does he still snore?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Does he still act like he doesn’t care if the world burns before he has his morning coffee?”</p><p>“He is still an angry sleeper, yes.”</p><p>“Oh come on,” Dean said. ‘We didn’t call for you to gang up on me.”</p><p>“No,” Sam said. “I wish I had more for you but I don’t. I’m afraid I’m not going to be much help until you get some more information.”</p><p>“Thanks anyway,” Dean said. “We’ll see what we can find out.”</p><p>“In the meantime try to enjoy yourself,” Sam said. “Please.”</p><p>Dean hung up the phone. He sighed, running a hand over his face. “Well that really helped.”</p><p>“Perhaps we should take Sam’s advice and try Reno,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Maybe.” Dean slid his phone back into his pocket. “Not today though. Today we should properly check out the garden and take another look in the library.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>They spent the morning wandering the large garden. It was clear that the hotel had to have a professional gardener. Dean wondered if they actually lived on site like some of the other workers, or if they drove in from elsewhere. He kept his EMF reader handy and scanned everything he could find. They checked ornaments for sigils and hex bags. No matter what they did they came up empty.</p><p>After lunch they headed back to the library to go through the catalogue again. They checked every book title twice, even checking to see if any books had been placed back in the wrong location. They worked through the non-fiction section and again came up empty. Dean sighed, feeling his frustration growing.</p><p>He glanced at his watch and noted that it was just after four. Too early for dinner, but he needed a break. He turned to where Castiel was scanning through the last rows of shelving. “I need a break. You want to finish up here while I get a drink?”</p><p>“That should be fine,” Castiel said. “I’ll meet you at the bar when I’m done.”</p><p>Dean headed for the bar, stepping inside and instantly feeling like he had come home. There was something welcoming about the bar room. He couldn’t put his finger on it though. The Captain was in his usual place behind the bar, sitting back on his seat and reading a book. He looked up as Dean approached him.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Dean,” he said, setting his book down. “What can I fancy you with?”</p><p>“I feel like something a bit different today,” Dean said. “How about some wine.”</p><p>“We haven’t served that spirit here since 1969,” the Captain answered.</p><p>Dean blinked. “What?”</p><p>“Just messing with you,” the Captain said. He picked up a lamented piece of paper from the shelf and handed it across. “Here’s our selection.”</p><p>Dean thanked him, scanning through it and finding a vintage he recognised. He ordered it, the Captain pouring him a glass.</p><p>“You going to the dance tonight?” The Captain asked.</p><p>Dean frowned. “Dance?”</p><p>“In the courtyard,” the Captain answered. “Lady Colitas announced it this morning I believe. Nothing fancy, just a little something for the couples.”</p><p>“I must have missed that one,” Dean said. “Yeah, I guess we could go watch at least.”</p><p>“You’re not going to dance?”</p><p>“I’m not much of a dancer,” Dean said. “Pretty sure Cas can’t dance at all.”</p><p>The Captain frowned. “You don’t know if your husband can dance?”</p><p>“We’ve never had the opportunity,” Dean admitted. “We spend most of our time working. Even in our off time we’re usually just reading or watching tv.”</p><p>“Then this could be the perfect opportunity to find out,” the Captain said with a smile.</p><p>“I guess,” Dean said. “The other couples going?”</p><p>“Not much to do around here so I imagine so,” the Captain said. “Where is your handsome husband, by the way?”</p><p>“In the library,” Dean said. “He loves books.”</p><p>“We certainly have a good selection,” the Captain said. “Do you read much?”</p><p>“Don’t really get the time.” Dean said. “I’ve read a few things over the years. Not really for pleasure though.”</p><p>“Sometimes it’s good to just take some time out with a good book,” the Captain said.</p><p>A photograph caught Dean’s attention. He glanced at it, suddenly remembering that the bar was covered in photos of the hotel over the years. Their treasure trove of information was right here. He walked over to one, staring at it. It was a picture of the hotel from the 80s, looking much like it did now. What caught his eye, however, was the name.</p><p>“Seriously?” he said. “The Hotel California?”</p><p>“That’s what she was before she was the Desert Oasis,” the Captain confirmed. “Lady Colitas thought it would be best to change the name.”</p><p>“Colitas,” Dean said. He gestured to the man. “The Captain?”</p><p>“Partly how I got the nickname,” the Captain said. “I had it before the song but it kind of stuck afterward.”</p><p>“You can check out any time you like but you can never leave,” Dean muttered.</p><p>“We think of that more as a longing for the place,” the Captain said. “You leave but your heart stays.”</p><p>“Not your soul?” Dean asked.</p><p>“You can’t lose your soul, boy,” the Captain said.</p><p>Wanna bet? Dean thought, thinking of all the demon warding in the hotel. He continued to scan the pictures, sipping from his wine. Most of them were various pictures of the front of the hotel, as well as many of the garden over the years. The garden hadn’t changed much he noticed. There were pictures of the bedrooms, the library, the dining hall and the bar. Most of the rooms had definitely modernised.</p><p>He stopped in front of one yellowed picture. “How old is this?”</p><p>“Probably one of the earliest photos of the hotel,” the Captain said. “If I had to guess I’d say about 1910.”</p><p>“So this place was always a hotel?”</p><p>“As far as we know,” the Captain answered. “It was a lot more popular back then. We were one of the only stops to Reno so people would spend the night before passing through. We used to have a little gas station as well at one point. Took that out years ago. Same with the stables.”</p><p>Dean frowned. “Stables?”</p><p>“Part of the carpark used to be the stables,” the Captain said. “They took that out and converted it to a gas station and eventually they just got rid of it all together.”</p><p>“You’d probably still get business with a gas station.”</p><p>“On this road?” the Captain shook his head. “With the fees, licencing and overhead it just wasn’t profitable. Plus it’d be very hard to get a gas truck out here.”</p><p>They looked up as the door to the bar opened, Castiel stepping inside. He nodded to the Captain as he joined Dean and gave a small shake of his head. Dean pointed up at the photos, Castiel frowning and looking up at them. His eyes widened as he took them in.</p><p>“Could I get you a drink, Castiel?” the Captain asked.</p><p>“I’ll just have a beer if that’s all right,” Castiel answered.</p><p>“Same as usual?”</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>The Captain poured him out a craft beer, sitting it on the bar. Castiel walked over to pick it up, thanking him. Dean continued to scan through the photos. He studied the faces in them. They were all strangers to him but he knew that they had to be important people. Most of those in the photos were men he realised. No one really jumped out at him.</p><p>“The people in the photos,” he asked. “Owners?”</p><p>“Owners, workers,” the Captain said. “A couple of important guests. But yes, mostly owners.”</p><p>Dean frowned. “Lady Colatis is the first female owner?”</p><p>“She is,” the Captain answered. “Just past her decade of ownership a few months back. We had a party. The photo should be up there somewhere.”</p><p>“You didn’t hang it?”</p><p>“No, these walls are Colin’s domain,” the Captain said. “I just handle the drinks.”</p><p>“Colin,” Dean said. “The night manager.”</p><p>“That’s him,” the Captain said. “He spends a bit of time in here when the bar is closed. Usually when everyone is asleep. So long as he doesn’t steal any of the drinks I just let him be.”</p><p>“Must be lonely,” Castiel observed.</p><p>“I’ve offered to keep him company but he has turned me down,” the Captain said. “Some people are just solitary I guess.”</p><p>“Not you,” Dean guessed.</p><p>“Not me,” the Captain agreed with a smile.</p><p>Dean took a drink from his wine, savouring it. It was a good vintage. He didn’t drink anything other than beer normally. When he did it was usually Whisky or Bourbon. Wine was a rare delicacy for him. He wondered if Castiel had ever had wine before. Probably.</p><p>He joined Castiel at the bar, sliding into one of the seats. They had gotten more about the history of the hotel just from talking to the Captain then they had gotten in the last few days. Dean knew that they still needed more though. They were going to have to make that trip to Reno he realised. He wished he’d brought a computer with him.</p><p>“So Cas,” he said as he looked at the other man. “Apparently there’s a dance tonight.”</p><p>He saw Castiel’s eyes widen. “Dance?”</p><p>“In the courtyard,” he said. “All of us are invited.”</p><p>Castiel swallowed. “Are we going?”</p><p>“I think we should,” Dean said.</p><p>“It’s going to be fun,” the Captain said. “I’ll be out there serving margaritas and cocktails in the courtyard while you’re all dancing.”</p><p>“Sounds like a blast,” Dean said. He nudged Castiel with his shoulder. ‘What do you think, honey?”</p><p>Castiel stared at him with wide eyes. “Um…”</p><p>“Don’t be shy,” Dean teased. “You can’t be that bad a dancer.”</p><p>“I’ve never danced,” Castiel said.</p><p>“First time for everything,” Dean said with a smile. “Slow dancing is easy. You just move in time with the music.”</p><p>“I’m sure there will be something for everyone,” the Captain said.</p><p>Dean finished his wine and glanced at his watch. “Still got about an hour until dinner. I’m going to head back to our room and shower. Meet you there, Cas?”</p><p>“I’ll finish this and join you,” Castiel said as he gestured to his beer.</p><p>Dean clapped him on the shoulder as he slid out of his seat. “See you, Captain.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later tonight,” the Captain answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were no new couples at dinner. Dean realised it was just going to be the six of them at the dance tonight if everyone went. He wondered if he would be able to convince Castiel to actually dance. Castiel had been nervous all the way through dinner and when they were getting ready, dressing up slightly. Dean had packed a suit but Lady Colitas had assured them during dinner that it wasn’t a formal affair and to just dress comfortably.</p><p>The sun was just setting as they had joined the other two couples in the courtyard. It was still warm out so they had forgone jackets. It was a rather simple set-up. The speakers were already set up on poles around the courtyard, but a music player had been set up on a table at one end. The Captain had rolled a cart out to serve drinks from, mixing up fruity cocktails and margaritas.</p><p>Dean had already drunk two margaritas and Castiel a couple of cocktails when Lady Colitas had finally put the music on. It had been a mix of music, from modern pop songs to classic rock. One of the couples had started dancing from the start, Dean noting that they knew how to properly dance. And by that, he meant the sort of thing you saw people do professionally.</p><p>“How we meant to compete with that,” he commented to Castiel.</p><p>Lady Colitas heard him. “You’re not supposed to,” she assured him. “Just do what your heart and hips lead you to do.”</p><p>She had taken to the dance floor, proving just that. What she lacked in skills she made up with her enthusiasm. It wasn’t long before the other couple had joined in on the dancing, leaving Castiel and Dean the only two who weren’t.</p><p>“We should probably join them,” Dean said. “Sam did say to have fun.”</p><p>Castiel’s eyes widened. “Dean, I don’t know how.”</p><p>“Just do what they’re doing,” Dean said, pointing to Lady Colitas and the non-professional couple. “Just move to the beat.”</p><p>He set his glass down and grabbed Castiel by the hand, leading him out from the edge. Dean began moving to the beat, not really caring what anyone thought. It took a moment but Castiel started to copy him, moving stiffly.</p><p>“Loosen up,” Dean told him. “You’re moving like you’ve got a stick up your butt.”</p><p>“I feel extremely silly,” Castiel observed.</p><p>“That’s the point,” Dean said.</p><p>“The point is to embarrass yourself?”</p><p>“That’s why there’s alcohol,” Dean said. “Do you need some more cocktails?”</p><p>“I think maybe I do.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. He grabbed Castiel’s hands with his, leading him in the dance. Slowly Castiel loosened up, Dean nodding toward him.</p><p>“There you go,” Dean said. “You’re getting there.”</p><p>The song changed tempo to a slow tune, Dean feeling panic flash through him.</p><p>“What?” Castiel said.</p><p>“Slow dance,” Dean said. He pointed toward where the other couples were now holding each other close and swaying. “Got to do that.”</p><p>“Oh.” Castiel’s eyes widened. “I see.”</p><p>“Um, okay…” Dean shifted, trying to work out where to put his and Castiel’s hands. They fumbled for a moment before they settled in, chest to chest. “This is good.”</p><p>“Is this what married couples do?” Castiel asked him.</p><p>“Yeah.” Dean said. “This is what married couples do. Usually at their reception.”</p><p>Castiel frowned. “But our wedding didn’t have a reception.”</p><p>“No it didn’t,” Dean agreed.</p><p>Dean was very conscious of how close Castiel was. He could feel Castiel’s breath on his face, his hands on him. Dean fought to control his rapidly beating heart, hoping that Castiel wouldn’t notice it. He swallowed, trying not to lean too far back from Castiel. They had to sell the fact they were married after all. He just had to pretend this was a long, slowly moving hug.</p><p>He glanced back at the other couples, noticing that they were practically wrapped around each other. He sighed, pressing himself even closer to Castiel. Dean had definitely never danced like this before. He slid his hands around Castiel’s back, feeling Castiel do the same to him. He rested his head against Castiel’s, slowly moving with him to the music. Dean let his eyes fall closed.</p><p>He lost track of time as he enjoyed the moment. His eyes snapped open at the sound of Castiel’s voice saying his name.</p><p>“The music has changed,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean noticed that the slow song had ended to something with a bit more tempo. He pulled himself back away from Castiel. “I need a drink,” he said.</p><p>“I could go one too,” Castiel agreed.</p><p>Dean took Castiel by the hand almost out of habit now, leading him toward the Captain. The Captain held up two cocktails toward them.</p><p>“Figured you boys would be wanting these,” he said. “Never danced. And I’m a unicorn.”</p><p>Castiel frowned. “Unicorns don’t-“</p><p>“It’s a figure of speech, Cas,” Dean said. “He’s saying we’ve danced before.”</p><p>They took the cocktails, Dean knocking his back in one go. It was heavy on the gin he noted. He gave the Captain a look of appreciation. Castiel drank his a little more slowly. They watched as the other two couples continued to dance, laughing and joking with Lady Colitas. The professional dancing couple had settled back into more regular dancing much to Dean’s relief.</p><p>“We should go for a walk,” Dean told Castiel. “Take a look at the garden at night.”</p><p>“It is really pretty,” the Captain told them. “There’s fairy lights in most of the trees. Some people say it’s rather magical.”</p><p>“Magical, eh?” Dean said. “Interesting.”</p><p>Castiel finished his drink, the two handing their glasses back to the Captain. Dean took Castiel’s hand again and led him back along one of the paths into the garden. As they moved around a bend and out of sight Dean slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the EMF reader, switching it on.</p><p>“You planned to get away,” Castiel accused.</p><p>“Yeap,” Dean said. “Figured we’d make an appearance and slip off for some ‘private time’. Sam says the disappearances happen at night in the garden so this could be our best chance to investigate.”</p><p>They dropped hands, Dean scanning the garden as they continued to walk. He frowned as the EMF continued to read negative. They passed through the gazebo at the centre of the garden and moved closer toward the buildings.</p><p>“The Captain was right,” Castiel said. “It is rather magical.”</p><p>“Hm?” Dean looked up, taking in the twinkling lights. “I guess so.”</p><p>They found themselves at a dead end, a love seat at the end. It was darker here, more secluded than the other areas of the garden. Dean sighed as he switched the EMF reader off and slipped it back into his pocket.</p><p>“Nothing,” he said. “Not even a little blip.”</p><p>“There must be some way we can lure it out,” Castiel said.</p><p>“All Sam said was the garden at night,” Dean said, dropping to sit on the love seat. He watched as Castiel sat down beside him. “There must be something we’re missing.”</p><p>They sat for a long while, listening to the music of the party. Dean hooked his arm around the back of the chair as he ran all possibilities through his head. It was really starting to frustrate him. He had at least expected them to know what they were hunting by now.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>He glanced up at Castiel and spotted a wide eyed looked of realisation on his face. “What?”</p><p>“I just realised,” Castiel said, “what might lure the creature out.”</p><p>Dean frowned. “What?”</p><p>“It targets couples,” Castiel said. “Interracial and gay.”</p><p>“Mostly, yeah.”</p><p>“And it targets them in the garden at night.”</p><p>Dean nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Why would you come into the garden at night and find a secluded spot?”</p><p>Dean stared at him. Then it hit him. Kissing. Castiel was talking about kissing. “Oh.”</p><p>Castiel swallowed. “Does that mean we have to…?”</p><p>Dean let out a long breath. “If it lures the thing out, then yes.”</p><p>Castiel’s gaze flicked to his lips and back up. “How do we do this?”</p><p>“Well most people press their lips together,” Dean said, dodging the question.</p><p>Castiel gave him an unimpressed look.</p><p>Dean straightened, turning to face Castiel. “We’ll start with that,” Dean said. “Then we’ll see what happens.”</p><p>Castiel nodded as he straightened himself. They faced each other and locked gazes. Dean could hear his heart pounding in his ears, driving out the sound of the music. He reached up with one hand to cup Castiel’s jaw and pulled him forward. Dean let his eyes fall closed as they neared one another. They hesitated before brushing lips gently.</p><p>Pulling back they glanced around and found nothing had changed. Dean shrugged at Castiel, pulling him back forward. This time they pressed their lips together for longer. Dean heard Castiel let out a shuddering breath, Dean sucking Castiel’s lower lip between his teeth and nibbling on it gently. Castiel parted his lips, Dean taking the incentive and delving between them.</p><p>Castiel slid closer to him, one hand gripping his arm as they kissed. Dean was surprised by how good a kisser Castiel actually was. He slid his hand from Castiel’s jaw and back around his neck to hold him in place. Dean lost himself in the kiss, his whole work shrinking down to be just him and Castiel. He couldn’t even hear the sound of the music anymore.</p><p>His heart was thundering against his chest, a shiver running down his spine. His free hand came out to clutch the front of Castiel’s shirt and pull him closer. Dean couldn’t believe how perfectly their mouths fit together. It was everything that he had imagined and more. He just wanted to–</p><p>Something wrapped around his feet and yanked hard. Dean yelped as he was dragged away from Castiel and downward.</p><p>“Dean!” Castiel shouted, grabbing him around the waist and holding tight.</p><p>“Cas!” Dean replied.</p><p>He glanced downward and found vines wrapped around his lower legs dragging him in the direction of the garden. He tried to kick them away but his legs were stuck fast. Dean hooked an arm up around Castiel’s shoulders, eyes widening as more vines appeared and hooked onto Castiel’s leg. Castiel let him go with one arm and grabbed hold of the seat. Dean thanked whoever had planned the garden that it was concreted into the ground.</p><p>“Hang on,” Castiel said as he held them in place. Dean could feel his muscles straining as they were pulled in the direction of the garden. Dean released Castiel with one arm to reach into his pocket. He pulled out the EMF reader, staring at it as it shrieked at him. Dropping it he grabbed what had been sitting beneath it – a switchblade.</p><p>He flicked the knife out, slashing at the vines. “I can’t reach them,” he said.</p><p>Castiel grunted, his arm digging so hard around Dean it was painful. Dean dropped the knife as he realised it was useless, grabbing back onto Castiel’s shoulder. He could feel them slowly being pulled apart, Dean praising Castiel’s strength as he kept them attached to the seat. What Dean wouldn’t give to have his gun right now.</p><p>This was how they were going to die Dean realised as hopelessness washed over him. His muscles were burning. The vines were unrelenting. More threaded their way around them, never coming up far enough that Dean would be able to cut them.</p><p>“Left pocket,” Castiel said. “Can you reach it?”</p><p>Dean grasped at Castiel’s pocket, reaching inside as he felt a familiar outline. He made a note to kiss Castiel later as he pulled out his Colt 1911A1, the moonlight shining off the metal. He pointed it toward the vines and opened fire, unloading his weapon into them.</p><p>The vines flinched but didn’t retreat.</p><p>“Oh come on!” Dean yelled.</p><p>“What’s going on?” A voice yelled. The group from the courtyard came into view, Lady Colitas’ eyes widening. “Oh my goodness!”</p><p>The Captain dove straight into action, a knife in his hand as he jumped at the vines and started slashing. Lady Colitas began ushering the two other couples back and away. Dean and Castiel held on as they watched the Captain work, slicing through the vines until they started to retreat. Dean kicked away a few dead ones, not willing to let Castiel go.</p><p>“Are you all right?” The Captain asked as he slid his knife back onto his belt.</p><p>“Perfect timing,” Dean said as he finally let Castiel go. Castiel reluctantly released his arm from around Dean.</p><p>“We heard gunshots,” the Captain said.</p><p>“And you came running?” Dean asked. “Most people run away.”</p><p>“When a guest needs help I don’t stand idly by,” the Captain said. He offered them a hand up.</p><p>Dean retrieved his knife and EMF reader, sliding them back into his pocket. The Captain frowned as he saw them, recognition flashing across his face. Dean gingerly put his weight on his feet, frowning as he realised there was a good deal of pain coming from one leg. He remembered hearing it pop as the vine had pulled on him.</p><p>“Dean?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“I think I pulled something,” Dean said.</p><p>“Can you make it to the bar?” The Captain asked.</p><p>They heard approaching feet, looking up as Colin appeared around the bend. “What’s going on? Lady Colitas sent me to help.”</p><p>“Give Dean a hand,” the Captain said. “We’re going to the bar.”</p><p>Dean allowed Colin and Castiel to help him limp inside, the Captain leading the way. The Captain switched the lights on as they entered the bar, Colin and Castiel leading Dean to the low couch that rested against one wall. The Captain ducked behind the bar and made up a cold press, bringing it out to give Dean to put on his ankle.</p><p>“Did I hear gunshots?” Colin asked. “I swear I heard gunshots.”</p><p>“Yes you did,” the Captain said. He eyed Castiel. “You’re very strong. A lot stronger than you look.’</p><p>“I am, yes,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Most people don’t survive,” the Captain said.</p><p>Dean narrowed his eyes. “You’ve seen this before?”</p><p>“Seen, no.” The Captain sighed. “Only the aftermath. We hear the shouting but by the time we arrive it’s usually too late.”</p><p>Colin stared at the Captain. “Shh. You can’t just-“</p><p>“They deserve an explanation,” the Captain said. “They are hunters after all.”</p><p>“What!?” Colin’s eyes widened. “Oh hell no. They need to get out of this hotel right now.”</p><p>“They’re going nowhere.” They looked up as Lady Colitas entered the room. There was a serious look on her face; a set to her jaw even though they could see her eyes were damp. “They can help.”</p><p>“Hunters bring trouble,” Colin said. “They already shot up the garden.”</p><p>“They shot the thing that tried to take them,” Lady Colitas said. “And it didn’t. They’re the first ones to ever survive.”</p><p>“If they can find this thing they can stop it,” the Captain agreed.</p><p>“And run off the other guests,” Colin said.</p><p>“They haven’t so far,” Lady Colitas said. “They’ve been model guests.”</p><p>“We’ve discussed getting hunters in the past,” the Captain told Castiel and Dean. “Colin here is always very vocal about not.”</p><p>“Hunters tear the hotel apart,” Colin said. “They scare the guests with questions. They walk around with strange devices and weapons.”</p><p>“Strange devices, huh?” Dean said. He pulled his EMF out of his pocket. “Like this?”</p><p>“Exactly like that,” Colin said. “Waving it all over the place.”</p><p>“I’ve been over this hotel twice with this thing. Did you see me?”</p><p>Colin frowned.</p><p>“We certainly didn’t,” Lady Colitas said. “We never would have suspected you were hunters. As I said – you’ve been model guests.”</p><p>“They’ve already proven they can be subtle,” the Captain said. “And if they can solve our problem…”</p><p>“Shooting up the hotel isn’t subtle,” Colin countered.</p><p>“My decision is made,” Lady Colitas said. “Colin, go check on the other guests please. I sent them to their rooms. Please help them check out if they wish.”</p><p>“Like I said – scaring the other guests,” Colin muttered as he headed for the door.</p><p>“He’s friendly,” Dean commented.</p><p>“He’s just looking out for the wellbeing of the hotel,” Lady Colitas said.</p><p>“And you,” Dean said, looking at the Captain. “You lied about the place not being haunted.”</p><p>The Captain let out a long sigh. “We didn’t want to attract attention from the wrong sort of tourist.”</p><p>“Haunted?” Lady Colitas said. “You’re positive that’s what it was?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Dean said, waving his EMF reader. ‘This thing went nuts when we were attacked.”</p><p>“A ghost controlling plants?” Castiel said.</p><p>“They can control anything,” Dean said. “I’m willing to bet there are quite a few bodies out in the garden.”</p><p>“Well that’s positively morbid,” the Captain said.</p><p>“Our gardener would have noticed them,” Lady Colitas said. “They’ve been all over the garden and have never noticed anything strange.”</p><p>“What about you?” Dean asked. “Anything strange?’</p><p>“Things moving without being touched, cold spots, laughter in an empty room,” the Captain said. “Been happening for years.”</p><p>“Yet none of the guests noticed?” Castiel said.</p><p>The Captain and Lady Colitas shook their heads.</p><p>“Whatever it is tends to avoid the guests,” Lady Colitas said. “Except when…”</p><p>“When they get snatched,” Dean said. “It’s got a preference too.”</p><p>“Yes,” Lady Colitas said quietly. “It does.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have a schedule though,” the Captain said. “Sometimes we will go years without a disappearance. Then we’ll have several in a span of months.”</p><p>“And the police never questioned you,” Castiel said.</p><p>“They questioned us,” Lady Colitas said. “We’ve been investigated for human trafficking, but nothing ever came out of it.”</p><p>“But what about the cars, possessions?” Dean asked. “Do you make those disappear?”</p><p>“We don’t know what happens to those,” Lady Colitas said. “We just know that the guests disappear. They go out into the garden and never come back.”</p><p>“Somebody is cleaning up after the ghost,” Castiel commented to Dean.</p><p>“Sounds like,” Dean said.</p><p>“Not us,” the Captain said. “Sometimes their possessions are still here. Sometimes they’re not.”</p><p>“When it first happened I thought they skipped out without paying,” Lady Colitas said. “Then the Captain told me the stories.”</p><p>“My first disappearance was the second week I was working,” the Captain admitted. “A young interracial couple. They were lovely too. He was planning on proposing to her in the garden. They went out one night and then we heard screaming. By the time we got there all we found was the jewellery box.”</p><p>“Where?” Dean asked.</p><p>“As it happens, in the same place we found you.”</p><p>Dean and Castiel exchanged a weary look.</p><p>“We’re going to need to take another look out there,” Dean said.</p><p>“In the morning, please,” Lady Colitas said. “No one else is going into the garden tonight.”</p><p>“How’s your foot?” The Captain asked.</p><p>Dean eased the cold press off it and noticed that it was swelling. He frowned. “Just a sprain I think.”</p><p>“Dean, I could…” Castiel offered, raising a hand.</p><p>“Later,” Dean said. “When we get back to the room.”</p><p>Castiel nodded, settling back into the seat beside him.</p><p>“So,” Dean said. “You honestly have no idea what’s causing this?”</p><p>“We suspected a ghost,” Lady Colitas said. “But we couldn’t prove it.”</p><p>“And you know about hunters,” Castiel observed.</p><p>“We’ve researched them,” the Captain said. “And they’ve been at the hotel before. There was one who came here in the 80s that tried to help but she drew a blank. The others have been more destructive than helpful.”</p><p>“One ransacked our library,” Lady Colitas said. “And broke into the private quarters and completely turned them over.”</p><p>“How unprofessional,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Very,” Dean agreed. “Good hunters don’t do that. They blend.”</p><p>“Which is why I’m hoping you can help us,” Lady Colitas said. “You’ve already blended in. You’ve already seen what it can do. Maybe you can find out what it is and put it at peace.”</p><p>“Do you know when the first disappearance was?” Castiel asked.</p><p>Lady Colitas and the Captain both shook their heads.</p><p>“There’s no record,” the Captain said.</p><p>“All the early log books were destroyed,” Lady Colitas said. “And as you can imagine we don’t log the disappearances outside of police reports. It would be suspicious if we did.”</p><p>“It’s suspicious that you don’t,” Dean observed.</p><p>Lady Colitas shrugged.</p><p>“What can we do to help?” The Captain asked.</p><p>“Can we inspect the private areas?” Dean asked, holding up the EMF reader. “And we’re going to need details on what you <em>do</em> know about the disappearances.”</p><p>“And any information on the building,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Definitely information on the building,” Dean said. “You realise this place is demon warded, right?”</p><p>The Captain and Lady Colitas exchanged a look.</p><p>“It’s one of the reasons I purchased the building,” Lady Colitas said.</p><p>Dean blinked. “Wait, so you <em>do</em> know about the warding.”</p><p>“And demons,” she said. “In my younger years I did some things that I’m not proud of. That included working with people who had made deals. I wanted nothing more to do with that.”</p><p>“So you bought a place no demon can enter,” Dean said.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“I’ve known about it since that hunter in the 80s,” the Captain said. “She told me demons were rare but I would be safe from them here.”</p><p>“Not so rare anymore,” Dean said. “But this place is definitely safe.”</p><p>“The question is why,” Castiel said. “Someone went into a lot of effort for a time when demons weren’t common.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t answer you that,” Lady Colitas said.</p><p>“Neither can I,” the Captain agreed.</p><p>“So our best bet is Reno,” Dean said as he looked at Castiel.</p><p>“Seems that way,” Castiel agreed.</p><p>“That’s a matter for the morning,” Lady Colitas said. ‘I think we’ve all had enough excitement for tonight.”</p><p>“Agreed,” the Captain said.</p><p>Dean nodded his agreement, pushing himself up. Castiel was by his side in an instant to help support him.</p><p>“Keep the cold compress,” the Captain said. “Just return it in the morning.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Dean said. “We’ll see you then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made it back to their suite without incident. Dean leaned on Castiel as they made their way into the room, Castiel closing and locking the door behind them. Dean hobbled over to the bed, dropping onto it with a sigh.</p><p>“Here,” Castiel said as Dean rested his foot on the bed. “Allow me.”</p><p>Castiel gently rested his hand on Dean’s ankle, the area glowing for a moment. Dean let out a long breath as the pain vanished. He wiggled his foot, sighing in relief.</p><p>“Thanks Cas,” he said, dropping the cold compress onto the bedside table. Dean looked up at him. “Are you all right?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Castiel said. “Did I bruise you?”</p><p>Dean frowned, lifting up his shirt and checking where Castiel had gripped him. “Doesn’t seem to be.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Before I forget,” Dean said, standing up. He crossed to Castiel and caught his head between his hands, leaning in to kiss him firmly on the mouth. “Thank you for bringing my gun.”</p><p>“Um… okay,” Castiel said, eyes wide. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>Dean patted him on the cheek and stepped back. He toed off his shoes and began to get ready for bed. “What made you think to grab the gun, anyway?”</p><p>“I knew you’d probably want to inspect the garden,” Castiel said. “And I saw you’d left it. I thought it might come in handy should we uncover anything.”</p><p>“Great call, man,” Dean said. “So. A ghost.”</p><p>“Apparently so,” Castiel said. “Should we let Sam know?”</p><p>“Probably a good idea.” Dean checked his watch. “He’s probably bingeing some book in the library right now.”</p><p>Dean dropped onto the bed, setting his phone down in the middle. He watched as Castiel came around to the other side and took off his shoes, reclining back on the opposite side of the bed so that the phone was between them. Dean hit the speed dial, raising his eyebrows when Sam picked up after just two rings.</p><p>“Hey,” Sam said.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” Dean said. “Were you waiting for me to call or something?”</p><p>“I was doing something on my phone,” Sam said. “What’s up?”</p><p>“A ghost,” Dean said. “We’re dealing with a ghost.”</p><p>“Really.” He heard Sam’s voice pique with interest. “How are you sure?”</p><p>“Pretty much blew out my EMF reader when it attacked us earlier,” Dean said.</p><p>“Wait, it attacked you?” Sam said. “Are you all right?”</p><p>“Nothing Cas couldn’t heal,” Dean said. “He’s here too, by the way.”</p><p>“Hey Cas,” Sam said.</p><p>“Hello Sam,” Castiel said.</p><p>“So what happened?” Sam asked. “What lured it out?”</p><p>Dean and Castiel exchanged a look. Dean could see the question on Castiel’s lips, Dean shaking his head. Sam didn’t need to know the specifics. “We were alone in the garden,” he answered simply. “We were in a spot where it was known to attack.”</p><p>“So it took you for a gay couple,” Sam said. “How’d you manage that?”</p><p>“Just being couply,” Dean said, trying to be as vague as possible. “That’s all.”</p><p>“Ah-huh,” Sam didn’t sound convinced. “You guys were making out, weren’t you.”</p><p>Dean snapped his jaw shut. He hated how smart Sam was sometimes. “It just attacked, all right? It possessed a plant.”</p><p>“Ghosts can do that?” Sam said.</p><p>“This one can,” Dean said. “If it wasn’t for how strong Cas is we’d probably both be dead by now.”</p><p>“Angel strength has its uses,” Castiel commented.</p><p>“How do you know that’s a spot it attacks?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Owner and barman found us,” Dean said. “Was enough to make them spill their secrets.”</p><p>“That’s helpful,” Sam said. “They’re not going to kick you out?”</p><p>“The night manager wants us gone,” Dean confirmed. “The owner wants us to take care of the spook. Bad for business and all that.”</p><p>“I bet.” Sam said. “So what do you know?”</p><p>“It’s been here a while,” Dean said. “Makes people disappear. Can possess plants. Apparently there are a few cold spots and it moves things around. That and the EMF went nuts. One of the strongest signals I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“So it’s strong,” Sam said. “And old. They’re not good things.”</p><p>“I also cannot sense it,” Castiel added. “Even when it attacked I was unable to sense anything.”</p><p>“EMF only showed up when it attacked too,” Dean said. “There were negative readings before that.”</p><p>“And it can hide itself,” Sam observed. “This sounds like a dangerous one, guys. Be careful. It’s already after you and I doubt it’s going to stop.”</p><p>“We’re always careful,” Dean assured him. “Anyway we’ve got nothing on the demon warding. We’re going to have to check Reno like you said.”</p><p>“That might not come up with anything either,” Sam said. “You don’t know when it was installed.”</p><p>“A while ago,” Castiel said. “It’s fairly dated.”</p><p>“Hotel’s been here since at earliest 1910,” Dean said. “Problem is there wasn’t much demon activity back then.”</p><p>“That we’re aware of,” Sam said. “Crossroad demons were still making deals.”</p><p>“Maybe you should call Crowley,” Dean said. “See if he knows anything.”</p><p>“Doubtful,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean looked at him.</p><p>“We’d need a name,” Castiel explained. “Someone who might have interacted with a demon.”</p><p>“He’s got a point,” Sam said. “Maybe if you can find out the name of the architect, or even the first owner.”</p><p>“Which would mean going to Reno,” Dean said. “It’s all coming up Reno.”</p><p>“Perhaps that should be our project for tomorrow,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Looking like,” Dean agreed.</p><p>“You’re forgetting something, guys,” Sam said. “Public records offices aren’t open on weekends.”</p><p>“Shit,” Dean said. “What day is it?”</p><p>“Friday,” Sam said. “You’ve really lost track of the days?”</p><p>“We’ve been trying to blend in,” Dean said.</p><p>“You mean you’ve actually been having a holiday?” Sam said.</p><p>“Working,” Dean corrected. “But yeah, we’ve been using the facilities.”</p><p>“Surprised nobody commented on your tattoos,” Sam said.</p><p>“Mine or Cas’?”</p><p>“Both of them.”</p><p>“We were the only ones out at the pool when we swam.”</p><p>“Cas can swim?”</p><p>“Yes Sam,” Castiel said. “I can swim.”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“He’s pretty good, too,” Dean said. “Better than you.”</p><p>“I can swim just fine,” Sam said.</p><p>“If you call doggy paddling swimming.”</p><p>“Dean,” Sam shot back. “I could beat you in a race any day.”</p><p>“You really couldn’t,” Dean said.</p><p>“We’re losing focus,” Castiel interrupted.</p><p>“Yes. Right.” Dean clapped his hands together. “Reno on Monday then.”</p><p>“What are you going to do in the meantime?” Sam asked.</p><p>“We’ve gotten permission to enter into the private wing of the hotel,” Dean said. “Going to do some investigating over there.”</p><p>“Good,” Sam said. “And when you’re not doing that?”</p><p>Dean glared at the phone. “What do you want us to say? That we’re going to relax?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sam answered.</p><p>“Fat chance,” Dean said. “A ghost just tried to turn us into plant food. We’re going to take this sucker out.”</p><p>“Just don’t do anything stupid,” Sam said.</p><p>“We’ll let you know if we plan on doing so,” Castiel said.</p><p>“In the meantime you could just make out again,” Sam said sweetly.</p><p>“You know what, fuck you Sam,” Dean said.</p><p>“Love you too, big bro,” Sam replied with a laugh. He made kissing noises.</p><p>Dean hung up the phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning at breakfast Dean and Castiel discovered that one of the other couples had gone. Dean had expected them both to leave, but the one remaining couple were giving Castiel and Dean the side-eye all breakfast. Lady Colitas had tried to be her bubbly self, but there was definitely a tension in the air. Dean wondered what lie they had fed the couples about what had happened in the night.</p><p>The Captain had let them into the private wing of the building after breakfast. He had shown them around the area, pointing out places that had previously had cold spots or where things had moved in the past. Dean scanned everything with the EMF reader but it only gave back negative results. He had expected this though. Castiel reported that he couldn’t sense anything either.</p><p>They headed back out to the garden to the spot they had been attacked. Dean swept the area with the EMF, frowning as it came back negative as well.</p><p>“What the hell,” Dean muttered. “This thing was off the chart last night. Now there’s nothing.”</p><p>“Is that strange?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean said. “There should be at least a little residue.”</p><p>“I see,” Castiel picked up one of the vines that the Captain had cut away from them. He held it out to Dean who scanned it with the reader. “Again, nothing.”</p><p>“This is one weird ghost,” Dean said. “We’re not going to be able to track this thing. All the signs I’m seeing here are making me think this thing is old. It’s picked up a lot of tricks over the years.”</p><p>“I’m guessing old is bad,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean sighed, dropping down to sit on the bench they had clung to the night before. “This thing clearly doesn’t come out during the day, and only really appears when it attacks someone.”</p><p>“It does move things around though,” Castiel reminded him as he sat next to him. “And the Captain did say there have been cold spots.”</p><p>Dean rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Usually by now we would know what we’re working with. I’ve got nothing.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say ‘nothing’,” Castiel said. “It’s old, it’s strong, and it’s a ghost.”</p><p>“We don’t even know why it’s haunting the place,” Dean said. “Or why it’s attacking people.”</p><p>“It’s very prejudiced,” Castiel reminded him.</p><p>“It is that,” Dean said. “There’s got to be more to it though. We’re missing something.”</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll find it in time,” Castiel said.</p><p>“We’ve only got just over a week,” Dean reminded him.</p><p>“I suspect Lady Colitas will want us to remain until the ghost is taken care of,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean conceded the point. He shook his head. “This is by far one of the most frustrating cases I’ve worked.”</p><p>Castiel remained silent. Dean crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the seat. He ran through everything they knew and kept coming up blank. He wondered if perhaps the hotel was built on a burial site and added that to the list of things they would have to check when they made it to Reno on Monday.</p><p>Dean glanced at Castiel and saw that he was deep in thought. The memory of the night before tugged at Dean’s mind. Kissing Castiel had been… nice. It had been better than nice, actually. Dean was still surprised by how good a kisser Castiel was. He wondered where he had learned to kiss like that. Just from watching porn? Or maybe from that reaper? He contemplated asking him but decided against it.</p><p>He tore his gaze away, not wanting to be caught staring. The night before had been fun up until they had been attacked. He still couldn’t believe that he had managed to convince Castiel to dance. Not only that, but he had earlier convinced him to swim in the pool. Castiel was surprisingly well built under all those layers that he wore. Little wonder he was as strong as he was.</p><p>Dean found himself staring again and forced his gaze away. It was still strange to see Castiel outside of his normal attire. It was even more strange to see him wearing some of Dean’s clothes. He looked good in them. Especially the jeans. They fit a little tight in all the right places. He actually looked like he fit in here. They never would have pulled it off if he’d worn his usual attire.</p><p>Mind you Dean himself had had to change his outfit for the ‘holiday’. Sam had pulled him up when he had been packing and told him they wouldn’t get away with flannel and layers. That if they wanted to fit in they’d need shirts and shorts. Sam had drawn the line at Dean’s denim shorts though which Sam still considered blasphemous.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Dean’s eyes widened as he realised he was staring at Castiel again, and that Castiel had caught him. He cleared his throat, staring down at his feet. “I’m fine. Just thinking.”</p><p>Castiel seemed to accept this. “About the case?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean said. “I’m trying to piece this thing together.”</p><p>“We don’t have enough pieces,” Castiel said.</p><p>“No, we don’t.” Dean set his jaw. “We’re going to need to make a list of things we need to find at Reno. Who built this place? Who designed it? Why was this spot chosen? Is there anything significant about this spot?”</p><p>“Why there is so much demon warding,” Castiel added.</p><p>“Definitely,” Dean said. “I suspect that whoever is behind that has some sort of ties to this ghost.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>“They’re familiar with the lore,” Dean said. “They might have trapped a spirit here and were using it to take out anyone they didn’t like.”</p><p>“Seems a little far-fetched,” Castiel said.</p><p>“I’m willing to go with any theory right now,” Dean said. “It’s better than nothing.”</p><p>“I understand,” Castiel said. “I will start thinking of things we should enquire about.”</p><p>“Good.” Dean stretched, resisting the urge to drop his arm around the back of Castiel’s shoulders. “Anyway it’s probably about lunch time. We should go grab something to eat.”</p><p>“Yes,” Castiel said, standing.</p><p>Dean stood beside him, the two making their way back through the garden toward the dining room. “This doesn’t bother you, does it? The eating?”</p><p>“I’m enjoying the routine,” Castiel admitted. “It is… comforting.”</p><p>“Never thought of it like that,” Dean admitted. “I guess I just take it for granted.”</p><p>“I imagine it can be frustrating,” Castiel said. “Needing to eat so routinely all the time or your body will shut down.”</p><p>“I guess we just kind of get used to it,” Dean said as they stepped into the dining room.</p><p>They found that they were the only ones in there, the platter of sandwiches already set out on the centre table. Dean and Castiel picked a few and placed them on plates. Dean made himself a cup of coffee with the provided supplies while Castiel poured himself a glass of water. They made their way to their usual table, sitting down and beginning to eat.</p><p>“Soup tomorrow if I remember,” Dean said. “I wonder what kind they will have.”</p><p>“No doubt something that is accessible to everyone,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Which probably means it will be vegetarian,” Dean said pulling a face.</p><p>“I fail to see what the problem with vegetarian is,” Castiel said. “Isn’t it just regular food minus the meat?”</p><p>“It’s the ‘minus the meat’ part that’s the problem,” Dean said. “Give me bacon or a steak any day.”</p><p>“You do eat a substantial amount of meat,” Castiel observed. “Perhaps you should-”</p><p>“If you say reduce it I’m going to punch you in the face,” Dean threatened.</p><p>Castiel held his hands up defensively.</p><p>Dean gave him a warning look as he bit into his ham sandwich. It wasn’t bacon, but he’d take any meat that he could get. They ate in relative peace, glancing up quickly when the other couple wandered in. They gave them a smile that wasn’t returned.</p><p>Dean leaned toward Castiel. “How much do you want to bet the story they spun was we were drunk off our faces and firing our guns last night.”</p><p>“I think the odds are quite good,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean scowled into his coffee, sipping it. The instant coffee was a lot more bitter than he liked but right now he needed it.</p><p>“So what’s the plan for this afternoon?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“I think it might be a good idea if we stayed in our room,” Dean said. “Maybe jot down that list of things we need to look up in Reno.”</p><p>Castiel nodded. “And then I imagine read for the rest of the time.”</p><p>“Well we can’t exactly watch tv,” Dean said. “None in our room. Doubt there’s any reception this far out anyway.”</p><p>“I imagine people come out here to escape,” Castiel said. “Television would be detrimental to that plan.”</p><p>“Yeah, well people are weird,” Dean said. “As soon as this is over I’m going to binge watch The Wire.”</p><p>“Haven’t you already seen that?”</p><p>“Some shows are worth watching twice,” Dean said.</p><p>Seeing the other couple staring at them Dean gave them a little smile and wave. They turned away with a glare. Dean rolled his eyes, picking up his coffee again. Castiel finished eating his sandwiches, Dean watching as he folded his napkin and place it on his plate.</p><p>“Why do you do that?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Do what?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“The napkin thing,” Dean said. “It’s just going to get washed anyway.”</p><p>“Because it’s polite,” Castiel said. “And less messy.”</p><p>Dean blinked. “Are you calling me messy?”</p><p>Castiel averted his gaze, instead looking down at his water as he picked it up to drink. The implication was there though, Dean resisting the urge to kick him under the table. Dean huffed, staring at the wallpaper and tracing out the sigils with his eyes. If it weren’t for the ghost he’d actually feel safe in this hotel. It would make the perfect hunter base. No doubt that was why they chased hunters off.</p><p>Dean thought about the tour they’d had that morning of the private areas. It had been much like the rest of the hotel, made up of common rooms and private bedrooms. The Captain and Lady Colitas had let them inspect theirs but the others had been off limits.</p><p>The Captain had explained how the hotel ran on a skeleton crew – just the one full time cook, a single maid, and himself, Lady Colitas and Colin. All of them had rooms on site. The gardener visited a couple of days a week to tend to the garden as needed although it was mostly self-sufficient. When they were more fully booked they would bring in an extra cook and maid, but they rarely were since the latest spate of disappearances had started.</p><p>There had been some questions about Dean’s ankle that morning. Dean had passed it off that he hadn’t hurt it as badly as first thought and the ice pack had helped. He had faked a little limp to sell it, not wanting them to question how he miraculously healed up. He’d popped a small stone into the bottom of his shoe to remind him which foot to limp with.</p><p>The other couple finished eating and left, but not without throwing another glare their way. Dean raised his brows as he heard them speaking in hushed tones as they walked away. His ears practically burned from it. He looked at Castiel who hadn’t seemed to notice.</p><p>“We should probably head back to our room,” Dean said. “Don’t want to make another scene.”</p><p>Castiel looked at him, then after the other couple. “I suppose not.”</p><p>Okay, so maybe he <em>had</em> noticed. Dean dropped his napkin onto his plate and finished the last of his coffee, wincing as it burned slightly on the way down. Castiel drank the last of his water, the two standing up and pushing their chairs in before heading back to their room. As they walked passed the bar they noted that Colin and the Captain were inside having what appeared to be a heated conversation. Dean had a feeling he knew what it was about.</p><p>“I think we’re wearing out our welcome,” Dean said as they stepped into their suite.</p><p>“Only from certain parties,” Castiel said. “Lady Colitas wants us here and that’s what matters.”</p><p>“Yeah. And she’s a bit shady.” Dean dropped onto the bed. “Even her name. You realise what Colitas is, right?”</p><p>“It is slang for the bud of a cannabis plant,” Castiel said.</p><p>“The way she talks I think she had something to do with that industry,” Dean said. “Possibly even with the cartels.”</p><p>“The cartels are known to work with demons,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean blinked. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes,” Castiel said. “Crossroad demons in particular. That’s how many cartel leaders earned their positions.”</p><p>“And why they have such a short lifespan,” Dean said.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“I’m guessing there’s no angels in the drug trade,” Dean said.</p><p>“No,” Castiel said. “Angels tend not to be involved with vices.”</p><p>“You ever done pot?” Dean asked.</p><p>Castiel settled into the love seat. “I have not.”</p><p>“When we get back to the bunker remind me to give you some to try,” Dean said. “Maybe we can even make some pot brownies. It’s always funny when Sam steals one without asking not knowing what’s in it.”</p><p>Castiel frowned. “You find it funny to drug your brother?”</p><p>“Well, when you put it like that…” Dean sobered. He reached out to the bedside table and picked up his book as he kicked off his shoes. “Pot’s just one of those things you’ve got to try once.”</p><p>“Some people go through life without ever trying drugs,” Castiel said.</p><p>“And some people are boring,” Dean said.</p><p>Castiel didn’t reply.</p><p>Dean stretched out of the bed and opened his book. He glanced over at Castiel. “Hey.”</p><p>Castiel looked at him.</p><p>Dean patted the bed beside him. “More comfortable over here.”</p><p>Castiel hesitated for a moment before coming over to the bed, stopping to pick up his book on the way. He removed his own shoes, lying down on the bed beside Dean. Dean smiled faintly, returning his attention to his book and losing himself in the words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday dragged. There were no other words to describe it. It was clear by now that something had been said about them to the other couple who would glare at them and whisper about them behind their backs. Dean really shouldn’t be as bothered about it as he was, but it was beginning to grate on him.</p><p>Lady Colitas didn’t make her appearance during Sunday. When Dean had asked the Captain about it that afternoon he had told them that she would drive into Reno on a Sunday to attend church. The soup of the day did indeed turn out to be vegetarian much to Dean’s dismay. A pumpkin soup with little crotons in it. He gave it a pass simply for the crotons.</p><p>Dean had challenged Castiel to a game of hoops on the basketball court. It had taken him a while to explain how it worked, but once Castiel had gotten the idea he had proven to be a formidable player. Dean couldn’t believe that Castiel had actually beaten him at a game he’d only just learnt how to play.</p><p>Deciding to try and even the odds Dean had then challenged Castiel to a game of tennis. Dean didn’t know all the rules himself so he’d just made most of them up, and once again Castiel had bested him. It had taken all of Dean’s will not to throw his racquet in frustration.</p><p>“How can you possibly be so good at sports,” Dean said as they headed back inside for dinner.</p><p>“They’re rather simply games,” Castiel said. “They require precession and direction. I was trained in both.”</p><p>“So you’re saying that knowing how to punch someone makes you good?”</p><p>“I am also a skilled swordsman and archer,” Castiel reminded him. “I am also adept with throwing knives and a variety of other weapons.”</p><p>“That still shouldn’t make you good at tennis or basketball,” Dean said. “You’re just a freak.”</p><p>Castiel had snapped his jaw closed at that, Dean realising that he had just insulted him. He wanted to apologise but his attention was taken by the sound of raised voices. He exchanged a look with Castiel and they headed in the direction of reception, stopping just out of sight. They listened as they heard the last remaining couple arguing with Colin.</p><p>“It’s either they go, or we do,” the couple was saying. “They’re a danger.”</p><p>“I personally agree with you,” Colin was saying. “But unfortunately the decision isn’t mine.”</p><p>“Then whose decision is it?”</p><p>“Lady Colitas,” Colin said. “And her decision is that they remain.”</p><p>“Then we’re checking out.”</p><p>Dean exchanged a look with Castiel, catching him by the sleeve and dragging him backward in the direction of their suite. They walked down the hall without speaking until they entered their room. Dean closed the door behind them and sighed, leaning heavily against it.</p><p>“Well this is fun,” Dean said.</p><p>“They were most definitely talking about us,” Castiel said.</p><p>“You think?” Dean said sarcastically. “The night manger hates us, the other guests have left because of us, and there’s a ghost trying to kill us.”</p><p>“The ghost is the important thing,” Castiel said. “Once we destroy it we can leave.”</p><p>“But what if we <em>can’t</em> find it,” Dean said. “Have you thought about that?”</p><p>Castiel frowned. “Are you giving up?”</p><p>“No,” Dean said with a sigh, running a hand over his face. “No.”</p><p>“There is a plus side,” Castiel said approaching him. “Nobody else will be at risk of harm.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Dean said.</p><p>Castiel rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Dean, we <em>will</em> do this.”</p><p>“I know we will,” Dean said. “First thing tomorrow we’re hitting Reno. There’s got to be something there.”</p><p>“I’m sure there will be,” Castiel said. He let his hand drop. “Should we go eat?”</p><p>“I’m not really hungry,” Dean said. “I’ll just hang back and read. You go ahead.”</p><p>“Well technically I don’t need to eat,” Castiel said. “However I have finished my book and require a new one.”</p><p>“So you’re going to the library,” Dean said.</p><p>Castiel nodded.</p><p>“Well don’t let me keep you,” Dean said.</p><p>Castiel hesitated, Dean giving him a small push.</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Dean said. “Go.”</p><p>Castiel walked passed him and out of the room, leaving Dean to his thoughts. He closed his eyes, letting out a long breath. He glanced at the bed and the book resting on the bedside table. He really didn’t feel like reading right now. He just couldn’t get into the right mindset. But he also didn’t want to sit around doing nothing. He needed some way to vent out some of his frustration.</p><p>Making up his mind Dean headed for his bag and pulled out his swim trunks. An evening swim would do just the trick. He changed while Castiel was gone and opened the door that led out into the garden. He paused, heading to the bed and pulling open a drawer on the bedside table to find a notepad and paper. He wrote out a note telling Castiel where he had gone and left in on the bed. That done he headed outside and for the pool.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>The library was a sea of possibilities. Castiel stood in the centre of the room, directly under the demon trap in the roof. He let his gaze scan the endless spines of the books around him. It was different than trying to find a book to read in the bunker. There he had always been attracted to the books in dead or lost languages, like Enochian. Here nearly everything was in assessable languages.</p><p>His gaze drifted toward the Supernatural books. He frowned, tilting his head as he looked at them. He wondered how Dean would react if Castiel brought one of those books back to the room. He had a feeling he wouldn’t react well, so Castiel dismissed those books. He did intend to read them at some stage. Perhaps he should get a copy to read on the computer and pretend he was studying when they got back to the bunker.</p><p>He contemplated the non-fiction section but quickly dismissed it. He knew most of the earth’s history, and most of the other books hadn’t interested him. He also dismissed the romance section which made up a sizeable portion of the collection. He had never understood romance and he doubted reading any books on the subject would help him. Plus he could just imagine the mocking Dean would give him if he took one back to the room.</p><p>Castiel let his fingers drag over the books, eventually stopping. He glanced at the book his fingers had landed on. <em>1984 </em>by George Orwell. This book had been part of the upload that Metatron had given him but Castiel had never read it himself. He pulled it from the shelf and read the blurb on the back. It sounded interesting. This would do.</p><p>With his prize he turned and headed back across the room to the door. A sharp pain in the back of the head stopped him, Castiel whipping around to stare at the book that now lay at his feet. He frowned, picking it up. It was just a normal book. He glanced around trying to work out where it had come from. He dismissed it, setting the book down on the edge of the desk.</p><p>Another book hit him in the back, Castiel spotting this one as it fell to the floor. Realisation began to dawn on him, Castiel stepping toward the doorway. A third book flew off the shelf toward him and struck him just above his eye with its corner. Then a forth book. Castiel shielded his face with his book and hands as more books began trying to strike him in the face and head.</p><p>The hardbacks were the worst, slamming hard into him. All the books hit him with their sharp corners, Castiel pushing through the pain as he reached the door. Gripping it he found the handle jammed. He tried the second handle and found it jammed as well. He ducked the books, many hitting the door with a loud thump.</p><p>He could feel blood trickling down his face and neck from the blows. He had never considered books as weapons before. He shrunk down against the door to make himself a smaller target, wrapping his arms over his head in order to protect it. The books kept striking him, swirling in the air like vultures before swooping down.</p><p>Abruptly the door opened, Castiel falling through it. Behind him he heard the thumps as the books all dropped to the ground as if the wind whirling them had suddenly shut off. Castiel looked up to see who was his rescuer, finding Colin standing there.</p><p>“What the fuck!” Collin said, staring into the library. “You trashed the place!”</p><p>“No I…” Castiel looked back into the room, staring at the books scattered over the ground. “The ghost…”</p><p>“Any excuse,” Colin said. “Any damaged books are getting added onto your fee.”</p><p>“I need to find Dean,” Castiel said, still clutching his chosen book. He left Colin standing there and headed back to his suite.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Dean closed his eyes as he floated on his back. It really was relaxing out here in the pool. He wondered if they could convert any space in the bunker into a pool. Just a little one. They could empty out one of the rooms and build one big enough to float in. He was positive that Sam wouldn’t go for the idea though.</p><p>When he’d first come out here he’d swam several laps, just working out the tension from his muscles until they had burned from the effort. Once he was tired he had flipped over, pushing himself out to float.</p><p>He opened his eyes again and stared up toward the sky. The fairy lights that were strung across the pool to light it did little to hide the stars that were beginning to appear in the sky. Stargazing was one of his favourite things to do. He liked nothing better than just driving into the middle of nowhere, away from the city lights, and just sitting on the hood of Baby staring up into the endless sky.</p><p>Dean floated back, thinking about something that he was sure he had felt just as he was going to sleep the night before. He frowned. He was almost positive that he had felt the brush of Castiel’s lips on his forehead. Dean had been so close to asleep it could have been a dream, but it had felt so real. He wondered if perhaps he had just wanted it to be real.</p><p>He thought back over the day. Castiel hadn’t acted any different. He had been himself during breakfast and lunch, and he hadn’t made any indication that he had kissed Dean goodnight. Was it even in Castiel’s nature to do something like that? He had to have been imagining it.</p><p>Dean frowned as he felt the water shift. He raised his head and glanced around, looking to see if someone had joined him in the pool and seeing no one. He shrugged. Must have been the wind. Nevertheless he had been in the pool for a while now and Castiel was probably already back in their room. Time to get out.</p><p>Paddling across to the wall Dean caught hold of it and made to pull himself up. He let out a yelp as something gripped him by the feet and dragged him down. He fought against it, trying to pull away from whatever had him. He tried to gaze into the water but couldn’t see anything or anyone below him.</p><p>Dean scrabbled at the wall, the edge slipping from his fingers as he was dragged deeper under. His lungs were beginning to burn as he tried to kick at whatever had him and found his legs stuck fast. His heart pounded in his ears as he felt his sight beginning to grey out. He needed so desperately to breathe. He felt the fight leaving him as he tried to reach for the wall, his vision going dark as the need to breath became too much and he sucked in a lungful of water.</p><p>Something gripped his wrist and pulled up sharply. Dean felt the thing below him resist for a moment before relinquishing its hold. He was pulled upward, breaking the surface of the water and out of the pool. He flopped out, barely registering two arms wrapped around him.</p><p>“Breathe,” a voice commanded. “I’ve got you. Breathe, Dean.”</p><p>He gagged, coughing up water. The arms were holding him upright and over so that he could clear his lungs. He blinked the water from his eyes, the fuzziness in his head clearing as he registered who had him.</p><p>“Cas?”</p><p>“I’m here,” Castiel said. “The ghost?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean said, slowly regaining his breath. “I thought I was dead.”</p><p>They heard the sound of footsteps on the concrete, and looking up they spotted the Captain coming toward them.</p><p>“I heard about the library, what’s…” his eyes widened as he found them. “What happened?”</p><p>“The ghost tried to drown Dean,” Castiel answered.</p><p>“What about you?” The Captain said. “You’re bleeding.”</p><p>Dean whipped around to look at Castiel, spotting the blood running down his face. He reached out, touching one wound and causing Castiel to flinch away. “How?”</p><p>“The ghost,” Castiel said. “It attacked me in the library.”</p><p>Dean set his jaw. “This ghost is a nasty bitch.”</p><p>“In a manner of speaking,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Let’s get you both inside,” the Captain said. “I’ll bring the first aid kit to your room.”</p><p>Castiel helped Dean up. It took Dean a moment to find his legs. They made their way back toward their room, avoiding the darker areas of the garden and sticking to the paths. Once they were inside Dean grabbed a towel, his lungs still burning. He coughed again, more water coming up that he spat out into the towel.</p><p>“You okay?’ Castiel asked, a hand on his back.</p><p>“I should be asking you that,” Dean said. He took in Castiel wounds and bruises. “Shit, man.”</p><p>“Books make very effective weapons,” Castiel said simply.</p><p>There was a knock on the door, Dean opening it and letting the Captain inside. He didn’t come alone, Lady Colitas entering the room.</p><p>“Oh my goodness,” she said as she saw them. “When the Captain said…”</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Dean told her, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on. He held out his hand for the first aid kit, the Captain reluctantly handing it over. Dean pushed Castiel over to sit on the bed, Dean opening the first aid kit and removing the needed supplies to begin patching Castiel up.</p><p>“Colin is having kittens,” the Captain said. “Came in and told me that you had trashed the library.”</p><p>“The ghost did,” Castiel said. “Apparently it is very angry.”</p><p>“Understatement,” Dean said. “This thing definitely wants us dead.”</p><p>“It’s still only attacking after dark,’ the Captain said.</p><p>“Yeah, it does,” Dean said. “Has it ever gone after anyone else the way it came after us?”</p><p>“No,” Lady Colitas said. “We’ve had things move before, but it’s never attacked anyone outside of the garden.”</p><p>“So the library and the pool are first time occurrences?”</p><p>“The pool?” Lady Colitas asked.</p><p>“Had me by the ankles and tried to drown me,” Dean said. “I was definitely the only one in the pool.”</p><p>“Good Heavens,” she said. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Cas dragged me out of there,” Dean said. He ran his hand through Castiel’s hair, searching out wounds so that he could clean them. “I’m guessing you found the note, Cas?”</p><p>“I did,” Castiel said. “I arrived just in time.”</p><p>“You are like a guardian angel,” Lady Colitas said.</p><p>Dean bit his tongue, not wanting to reveal too much. He wiped away the blood. Head wounds always looked worse than they were. He felt Castiel flinch as he applied disinfectant to the wounds. Castiel was definitely going to have some impressive bruises.</p><p>“Did it get you anywhere else?” Dean asked.</p><p>Castiel held up his hands, Dean noting the cuts and scrapes. “It was mainly going for my head.”</p><p>“Definitely trying to kill you,” Dean observed. He shook his head. “<em>Books</em> did this.”</p><p>“Thrown at considerable speed and at such a trajectory that their corners struck me,” Castiel clarified.</p><p>“Ouch.” Dean frowned. “There’s a lot of books in there.”</p><p>“Over a thousand,” Lady Colitas said. “We have one of the largest libraries in the region outside of Reno.”</p><p>“And now they’re all over the floor,” Castiel said. “I apologise.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Lady Colitas said. She sighed, closing her eyes. “I really hope you find some way to get rid of this spirit. I don’t like seeing my guests hurt. I feel like it is somehow my fault.”</p><p>“You didn’t know the place had a ghost when you bought it,” Dean said. He paused. “Did you?”</p><p>“No,” she said. “I only purchased it because I was interested in becoming a hotel matron, it was so far away from the city and it had demon warding.”</p><p>“We’re going into Reno tomorrow to see what we can find at the public records office,” Dean said. “See if we can get the name of the architect and original owner.”</p><p>“Might I suggest also trying the public library,” the Captain said. “They have a large archive.”</p><p>“If we get time,” Dean said.</p><p>“I’ll send you with a note,” Lady Colitas said. “If you tell them you’re doing research for me they might be more willing to give it to you.”</p><p>“Yeah, they might,” Dean said. “Thanks for that.”</p><p>“In the meantime we should let you rest,” Lady Colitas said. “You’ve had a very eventful evening.”</p><p>“We’re sorry, by the way,” Dean said. “About chasing the other guests out.”</p><p>“I feel better knowing no one else is going to get hurt,” Lady Colitas said. “I’m tempted to send my staff away.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” the Captain said.</p><p>“I’m sure Colin won’t leave either,” Lady Colitas said. “You’re both stubborn.”</p><p>“This is our home,” the Captain said. “We’re very protective of it.”</p><p>“We should go start tidying the library,” Lady Colitas said.</p><p>“I wouldn’t actually,” Dean said. “Not during the night. Just in case.”</p><p>“In that case we’ll leave it to the morning,” Lady Colitas said. She patted the Captain’s arm. “Come on, Captain.”</p><p>“I’ll leave the first aid kit with you,” the Captain said. “Just bring it to the front desk in the morning.”</p><p>“Will do,” Dean said.</p><p>Lady Colitas and the Captain exited the room, leaving Castiel and Dean alone. Dean went back to cleaning Castiel’s wounds.</p><p>“Think you can heal them?” Dean asked.</p><p>“It’s probably best that I don’t,” Castiel said. “They are already suspicious with your miraculous recovery of your ankle.”</p><p>“True.” Dean wiped the last of the blood away from Castiel’s hands. “So the books just started flying at you, huh?”</p><p>“Yes,” Castiel said. “I was in the process of exiting the room. It was singular books at first, but then it became a swarm.”</p><p>“Like in old fashioned horror movies,” Dean said. “Just spinning in a circle in the middle of the room.”</p><p>“Yes, actually,” Castiel said. “When they weren’t flying at me.”</p><p>“They really knocked you around.” Dean packed up the first aid kit, sitting it on the bedside table. “You going to be okay?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Castiel assured him. “I’ve had worse.”</p><p>“You also might have a concussion,” Dean said.</p><p>“I don’t feel like I do,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean caught Castiel by the jaw, turning his head around so he could gaze into his eyes. He inspected them to see if the pupils were the same size. “Well your eyes are fine.”</p><p>Castiel blinked.</p><p>Dean let him go and pushed himself up off the bed. “I’m going to go shower and get changed.”</p><p>“Is that wise?” Castiel asked. “The ghost could still try to harm you.”</p><p>“You’re <em>not</em> watching me in the shower,” Dean said. “If I’m not out in 10 minutes knock on the door. Or if you hear a loud crash. Either one.”</p><p>“Okay,” Castiel said. He looked down at his bloody clothes. “I think I might change as well.”</p><p>“Probably a good idea,” Dean said, pulling some fresh clothes out of his bag. “See you in a bit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean slowly opened his eyes as he registered that it was morning. His alarm hadn’t gone off yet so he knew it had to be early. He started as he found himself almost face to face with Castiel. He swallowed, quickly registering that Castiel was asleep. Dean blinked; his heart racing. Castiel’s breath played over his face in gentle huffs. He looked so peaceful.</p><p>As Dean calmed his heart down he took in Castiel’s face. Sure enough there was bruising from the run in with the ghost the night before. The cuts and gashes didn’t look deep though. Dean knew Castiel could heal himself but he was also right in not wanting to raise any more suspicion against them.</p><p>Involuntarily Dean’s eyes drifted to Castiel’s lips. The memory of kissing him in the garden came flooding back. Dean licked his lips, remembering the soft press of Castiel’s mouth against his. If Dean wanted all he had to do was lean forward just a little and he would be able to kiss Castiel again. Castiel would be none the wiser.</p><p>Dean chased the thought from his mind. He needed to focus. Why was Castiel asleep anyway? He didn’t need to sleep. He really should have been keeping guard. Maybe he <em>did</em> have a concussion after all. If he did then there was even more reason for him not to sleep. Dean felt a small amount of worry stir inside him. Should he wake Castiel up?</p><p>Castiel made the decision for him. Blue eyes fluttered open, unseeing for a moment before they seemed to focus. Castiel’s eyes locked with Dean’s, Castiel seeming to realise just how close they were. He shifted back, but not before Dean caught his eyes dart to Dean’s mouth for a moment.</p><p>“My apologies,” Castiel said.</p><p>“You all right?” Dean asked. “You don’t normally sleep.”</p><p>“I need to heal,” Castiel said. “It’s slower but sleeping helps.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dean said. “It’s still early. We can lie in a bit.”</p><p>Castiel glanced up toward the window, then back down at Dean. “It is most likely too early for breakfast.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Dean sighed, snuggling deeper into the blankets and just watching Castiel. “So how do you like being a hunter?”</p><p>“It is far more enjoyable than being an angel,” Castiel said. “There’s a lot more freedom.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess there would be,” Dean said. “You get to make your own rules, your own choices. None of that taking orders crap.”</p><p>“You took orders from your father,” Castiel said. “If he were still alive, would you?”</p><p>Would he? Dean had never really thought about it. He pondered over the question. “Maybe. I don’t know. I guess I would probably be making my own decisions by now. Well, me and Sam would be.”</p><p>“You do tend to make decisions together,” Castiel said. “Are you missing him?”</p><p>“It is kind of weird not having him here,” Dean said. “He needed a break though. A little down time will do him good.”</p><p>“What about you?” Castiel asked. “Don’t you think you deserve a break?”</p><p>“I am kind of having one,” Dean said. “Not many hunts come with a sauna and readily prepared food.”</p><p>“But we are working,” Castiel said. “And a spirit is actively trying to kill us.”</p><p>“Keeps things interesting,” Dean said. “How you feeling by the way?”</p><p>“A little tender,” Castiel admitted. “You?”</p><p>“Like nothing happened,” Dean said. “You really don’t want to know how close to drowning I was.”</p><p>“I have a rough idea,” Castiel said. “You coughed up a lot of water.”</p><p>“Certainly turns me off getting in the pool,” Dean said.</p><p>“Only at night,” Castiel reminded him.</p><p>Dean conceded the point. “I never did ask you if you managed to get a book to read.”</p><p>“I did.” Castiel rolled over and plucked something off his nightstand. He rolled back, holding it up.</p><p>“George Orwell, huh,” Dean said. “Good choice.”</p><p>“I have a rough idea what it’s about,” Castiel said, glancing at the blurb on the back. “It was part of Metatron’s information.”</p><p>“It’s going to make you super aware of politics,” Dean warned.</p><p>“Politics don’t really interest me,” Castiel said, placing the book back on the bedside table.</p><p>“Well, if a demon ever possesses the president we’ll have to take notice,” Dean said.</p><p>“It is more likely that the president would make a deal with a demon,” Castiel said. “I doubt Crowley would allow one to possess the president.”</p><p>“How much control does Crowley really have?” Dean wondered. “There have been plenty of rogue demons over the years.”</p><p>“I think he’s eliminated most of his competition,” Castiel said.</p><p>“You still talk to him?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Only when absolutely necessary,” Castiel replied. “Do you?”</p><p>“Same,” Dean said. “He does send me the occasional text message though. I think he wants to keep tabs on us.”</p><p>“Information is the most prized currency,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Dean watched him. “Think we’ll find what we need in Reno?”</p><p>“I don’t think we’ll leave empty handed,” Castiel said. “Perhaps we will find something that Sam could use.”</p><p>“Fingers crossed,” Dean said. “All we’ve been hitting is dead ends in this case. We need a win.”</p><p>“I am very curious about the demon warding,” Castiel said. “It is a strange thing to incorporate into the décor.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is,” Dean said. “Whoever designed this place obviously knew a thing or two about demons.”</p><p>“Do you think that the person who designed the hotel is the one haunting it?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“You mean like a vengeful spirit?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded. Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. They’re certainly bigoted. Not too bright though. I mean, they can’t tell that we’re not really married.”</p><p>“That is something a ghost should be able to sense,” Castiel said. “Perhaps our kiss was more convincing than we intended.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Dean frowned. “I wonder what would happen if we kissed in the hotel.”</p><p>“Probably a repeat of the library,” Castiel said. “It would probably be unwise to do that around sharp instruments.”</p><p>“So the kitchen is definitely out,” Dean said. “And probably the dining room.”</p><p>“The ghost seems to have left us alone in here,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Probably the salt lines,” Dean said.</p><p>“Possibly,” Castiel said. “Although the ones by the doors do keep being disturbed. We also have not salted the complete parameter of the room.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, you’ve got a point.” Dean worried his lip. “It should be trying to suffocate us in our sleep, shouldn’t it.”</p><p>“I believe Sam would say not to ‘jinx’ it,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Maybe something about this room is off limits,” Dean said. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, gazing around the room. “Nothing is jumping out at me.”</p><p>“I believe that’s a good sign,” Castiel commented.</p><p>“You know what I mean, Cas,” Dean deadpanned. “Perhaps it was a good thing we were put in this room.”</p><p>“Maybe we should ask to sleep in one of the other rooms one night,” Castiel said. “To test the theory.”</p><p>“Maybe we should,” Dean said. “Remind me to bring it up with Lady Colitas.”</p><p>Castiel pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard. He still looked strange not being in his usual outfit, and with his bed hair he looked almost human. From this angle Dean could also see more of the bruising and cuts from the night before. He knew they were going to get looks when they went to Reno. Maybe Dean <em>should</em> ask Castiel to heal himself.</p><p>Dean closed his eyes and stretched. “What time have you got?”</p><p>“Uh…” Castiel reached for his phone, checking it. “A little after 5:30.”</p><p>“Way too early,” Dean muttered. “How are we awake?”</p><p>“Perhaps you are simply eager to get to Reno,” Castiel said. “We should probably leave early as well. It is a long drive.”</p><p>“Miss your wings?” Dean asked.</p><p>“All the time,” Castiel answered.</p><p>Dean picked up on the sadness in his voice and winced. “Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to bring that up.”</p><p>“It’s perfectly fine,” Castiel said. “I’ve come to terms with it.”</p><p>“Must be hard,” Dean said. “I know how hard it was not to have Baby. I couldn’t imagine what it must be like for you.”</p><p>“Like I said; I’ve come to terms with it.” Castiel said. “It’s not really something I wish to discuss.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Dean said again.</p><p>He dropped back onto the bed, staring up at the roof. He wondered what they could do to fill in time. He didn’t need a shower as he’d had one the night before. He guessed they could just read but he felt so distant from Castiel doing that.</p><p>“So what’s it like?” Dean asked, thinking of a topic. “In Heaven.”</p><p>“You’ve been there before,” Castiel said.</p><p>“I mean the angel Heaven,” Dean said. “The one we don’t get to see.”</p><p>“Endless corridors and offices,” Castiel said. “Every individual Heaven is behind a door, which states the name and the date of death of the person who died.”</p><p>“Man, I’d hate to see my door,” Dean said.</p><p>“It is a bit of a mess,” Castiel agreed. “As is Sam’s.”</p><p>“Where do angels go when they die?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Castiel said. “Nowhere maybe.”</p><p>“You’ve got to go somewhere.”</p><p>“Where do monsters in purgatory go when they die?” Castiel said. “It is a similar question.”</p><p>Dean thought about it. “So you think you just cease to exist?”</p><p>“That is the most logical conclusion.”</p><p>“That’s kind of sad, actually,” Dean said. “There should be a Heaven for angels.”</p><p>“What about demons?” Castiel said. “Where should they go when they die?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Dean thought about it. “It’s the soul thing, isn’t it? Angels and demons don’t have souls.”</p><p>“No, we don’t,” Castiel said. “And for angels our grace burns out when we’re killed.”</p><p>“But what if you’re human?” Dean asked. “You didn’t have any grace then. Did you have a soul?”</p><p>“No,” Castiel said. “I don’t know how it worked.”</p><p>“Huh.” Dean stared up at the roof. “Demons are technically corrupted souls, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Castiel agreed.</p><p>“So if a corrupted soul is killed…”</p><p>“It simply ceases to exist,” Castiel said.</p><p>“So there’s not like a limbo or something?”</p><p>“There is purgatory,” Castiel said. “Of course angels and demons don’t belong there.”</p><p>“Neither do humans,” Dean said. “We both know that.”</p><p>“I like to think there’s something,” Castiel said. “For angels and demons. It’s how we’re able to be brought back. We have to be somewhere in order to be brought back.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” Dean said. “Kind of like a holding bay somewhere.”</p><p>“One that we can’t access,” Castiel said. “And have no knowledge of.”</p><p>“Well I’m not supposed to have knowledge of Heaven but here we are,” Dean said.</p><p>“You are unique,” Castiel admitted.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Dean said.</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence, Castiel eventually sliding down on the bed so that he was lying next to Dean again. Dean stared at the roof while watching Castiel out the corner of his eye. He could see the small glances that Castiel was throwing his way. Castiel clearly wanted to say something but was unsure.</p><p>“Just say it, Cas,” Dean said. “Whatever is in that head of yours.”</p><p>“I was wondering,” Castiel said. “Now that we’ve been outed as hunters whether or not we have to continue to pretend to be married.”</p><p>That was a valid question. “I think so,” Dean said. “The hotel doesn’t know any different and we want the ghost to keep coming after us.”</p><p>“Should we act more married then?” Castiel said.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Holding hands, hugging more,” Castiel said. “Kissing.”</p><p>Dean raised an eyebrow. “You want to kiss more?”</p><p>“It was what brought the ghost out after us initially,” Castiel pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, it was.” Dean felt his heart rate increase at the thought of it. “Yeah, we probably should.”</p><p>Castiel was silent for a moment, clearly debating something. “I was wondering if we could um… practice.”</p><p><em>Smooth, Cas</em>, Dean thought to himself. He rolled over to face Castiel. “You want to practice kissing.”</p><p>“I am relatively inexperienced,” Castiel pointed out.</p><p>“How many times have you been kissed?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Meg,” Castiel said. “April. You.”</p><p>“So not much.” Dean let out a steadying breath. He chided himself for feeling so nervous. “I guess we could practice. Mind you, you are pretty good at it.”</p><p>Castiel actually blushed.</p><p>“C’mere,” Dean said, holding out a hand.</p><p>Castiel took it, coming over toward Dean’s side of the bed. Dean felt a thrill run up his spine that he quickly quashed. He gently cupped Castiel’s face, careful not to touch any of the bruises and cuts. He lost himself in Castiel’s blue eyes for a moment, noting how nervous that he looked. Swallowing down his own lump in his throat Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Castiel’s.</p><p>They started softly, just small pecks and nibbles. They worked their way up to longer kisses, Dean slowly teasing Castiel’s lips apart. He began to flick his tongue into the kisses, Castiel responding in kind. The kisses slowly became more passionate, Dean’s heart thundering in his ears as he leaned into them.</p><p>Castiel was definitely very much a novice when it came to kissing, but he was a fast learner. He copied what Dean did and responded with equal fervour. Dean eventually had to break away to take a moment to breathe, panting against Castiel’s lips as the angel waited for him, then he resumed the kiss.</p><p>He felt Castiel’s hand come up to gently cradle his head, his fingers soft on Dean’s face and hair. Dean peeked his eyes open at one stage to find that Castiel did indeed have his closed. He definitely knew all the basics of kissing. Not to mention he kissed like he really meant it.</p><p>Dean eventually pulled away when the need to breathe just became too much. “You’re good,” he panted. “You just lack experience.”</p><p>“I guess I need more practice,” Castiel said, Dean jealous by the fact he didn’t even sound breathless.</p><p>“Better keep practicing then,” Dean said.</p><p>Castiel at least waited until Dean had regained his breath before kissing him again. It was taking all of Dean’s will to keep from moaning. He wanted desperately to push Castiel onto his back and to straddle him. He simply content himself with gently caressing Castiel’s face with his fingertips.</p><p>The sound of Dean’s alarm going off pulled them apart, Dean’s eyes widening as he realised how long they must have been kissing for. He rolled over, snagging his phone off the bedside table and muting the alarm. He rolled back toward Castiel to find him watching him, Dean noting that Castiel’s lips were slightly swollen.</p><p>“We better get breakfast,” Dean said. “I want to be on the road by 7:30.”</p><p>“The earlier we start the better,” Castiel agreed.</p><p>“Yeah.” Dean sat up, adjusting his pants to try and hide his erection. He really needed a cold shower but he knew that would raise too much suspicion. He kept his back to Castiel as he made his way to his bag to grab some clothes. Last thing he needed was Castiel to see that he had a hard on from kissing him. “I’ll get changed in the bathroom. You better get dressed as well. Something a little less holiday-ish.”</p><p>Castiel nodded, still not having moved from the bed with the blankets still pulled over him. Dean’s eyes flicked toward where Castiel’s lap would be, wondering absently if Castiel was trying to hide his own wood. Castiel gave no indication that he was. Dean mentally shrugged it off and went into the bathroom to change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to Reno was in relative silence. Dean had put one of his mixtapes into the player, the music filling up the void left by their absent voices. Dean didn’t like the silence much. It meant that he was left to his own thoughts, and all he could think about was that mornings make-out session with Castiel and how much he had enjoyed it.</p><p>Dean was glad when the skyline of Reno came into view. They found the public records office with relative ease having looked up its location before they had left. Dean had a piece of paper in his pocket with the list of things they had to look up, as well as a letter from Lady Colitas should they need it.</p><p>The man at the front desk proved to be helpful. He directed them toward the right sections, and put them in contact with a lady in the office who was able to find the records for them. They were surprised to find that they had the blueprints of the hotel on record, and going over them discovered how much demon warding had been originally incorporated into the hotel’s design.</p><p>The name of the architect was familiar to Dean although he couldn’t place it. A Wayne Geraldo. He texted the name to Sam in hopes he could place him as Castiel didn’t recall the name at all. Geraldo also proved to be the original owner of the hotel, although he only owned it for seven years before it was sold.</p><p>They were just leaving the public records office with a copy of everything when Sam rang.</p><p>“Hey,” Dean said as he climbed into the car. “Name ring any bells?”</p><p>“It does, actually,” Sam said. “You were right in thinking we’ve seen it before. He’s mentioned in the Men of Letters records.’’</p><p>“So he was a Man of Letters?”</p><p>“No. A hunter,” Sam answered. “He specialised in crossroad demons.”</p><p>“Really,” Dean frowned. “Maybe we should give Crowley a call.”</p><p>“You can do that,” Sam said. “You and Cas are tighter with him than me.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes, looking at Castiel who had settled into the passenger seat after putting all the papers in the back. “So what do we know about Geraldo?”</p><p>“Well, he retired,” Sam said. “To that hotel in fact. Apparently it had been his dream to be a hotel owner.”</p><p>“But why in the middle of nowhere?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Doesn’t say,” Sam said. “Did you find anything about the location?”</p><p>“No burial sites,” Dean said. “Nothing supernatural at all about the site, and the nearest crossroads is miles away. Maybe he didn’t like people.”</p><p>“Why would you have a hotel if you didn’t like people,” Sam pointed out.</p><p>“Okay, maybe he just didn’t like crowds,” Dean said. “Also a hotel between cities is probably a good place to rest. It might have been popular back in the day. Use to have a stables and even a gas station.”</p><p>“Both of which are gone now,” Sam said.</p><p>“Yeap.”</p><p>“What about the demon warding?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Would you believe even the pipes have demon warding?” Dean said. “He was taking no chances in letting a demon into that hotel.”</p><p>“You don’t think he had a deal, do you?” Sam said. “That’s a lot of effort to go to otherwise.”</p><p>“No amount of warding would keep out a hell hound,” Dean said. “He’d never be able to leave the building.”</p><p>“The Men of Letters don’t go into detail about how he died,” Sam said. “He just basically fell off the grid once he got the hotel. He wanted nothing more to do with the life.”</p><p>“Maybe he pissed off a few people,” Dean said. “Pissed off a demon or two. Warding would explain that.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Sam sighed. “It doesn’t get us any closer to finding out about the spirit though.”</p><p>“Well if the guy was a hunter he’d have to know about spirits,” Dean said. “See what else you can find out about Geraldo. There’s got to be something there.”</p><p>“Will do. What are you going to do in the meantime?”</p><p>“Going to stop for lunch then hit the library,” Dean said. “See what articles we can find about the hotel and the disappearances.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Sam said. “Say hi to Cas for me.”</p><p>“I will.” Dean hung up the phone and looked at Castiel. “Did you hear any of that?”</p><p>“A little,” Castiel admitted. “So Geraldo was a hunter?”</p><p>“One that specialised in crossroad demons,” Dean said.</p><p>“Which Crowley happened to have been king of,” Castiel pointed out.</p><p>“We’re going to have to call him,” Dean said, resigned. “I was kind of hoping not to involve him.”</p><p>“He is a nuisance,” Castiel said.</p><p>“What?” Dean teased. “I thought you two were besties.”</p><p>“Hardly,” Castiel deadpanned. “The two of you got along far better than we did.”</p><p>“Let’s grab some lunch,” Dean said. “Then we’ll give him a call.”</p><p>They found a café on the main street that served pie much to Dean’s delight. They ordered food and a coffee and sat down in the back corner. Castiel sipped his coffee but left his pie alone, letting Dean take it and eat it once he’d finished his own.</p><p>Once the food was gone and they had coffee refills Dean pulled out his phone. “Might as well get this over with.”</p><p>He pulled up the contact and dialled. He was starting to think Crowley wasn’t going to answer when the other finally picked up.</p><p>“Dean Winchester,” Crowley drawled. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“Crowley,” Dean said as he watched Castiel. “I was wondering if I could get some info from you.”</p><p>“Information isn’t free,” Crowley reminded him. “And it depends entirely on what you want.”</p><p>“We’re looking for information on a Wayne Geraldo,” Dean said.</p><p>“Name rings a bell,” Crowley said. “It’s an old name. Dead name.”</p><p>“We’re trying to find out about him,” Dean said. “And what his deal with the crossroad demons is.”</p><p>“He’s before my time as King,” Crowley said. “I’d have to look into it. The question is: what can you do for me in return?”</p><p>“Depends on what information you get us,” Dean said. “And how useful it is.”</p><p>“I’ll have to get back to you,” Crowley said. “Give me 24 hours.”</p><p>“We can do that.”</p><p>“Where should I meet you? At the bunker?”</p><p>“No. We’re in Reno.” Dean said.</p><p>“At your hotel then.”</p><p>“No good,” Dean said. “We’re staying at the Desert Oasis.”</p><p>“The demon warded hotel?” Crowley tutted. “I’m guessing you and the moose are undercover if you’re staying there.”</p><p>“Sam’s not here,” Dean said. “I’m with Cas.”</p><p>“Well that’s interesting information,” Crowley said. “Not like you and the moose to split up. Trouble in paradise?”</p><p>“No,” Dean said. “Sam just didn’t fit our cover story.”</p><p>“You’re not pretending to be married, are you?”</p><p>Dean could hear the amusement in Crowley’s voice. “So what if we are.”</p><p>Crowley actually chuckled. “I’ll meet you in Reno then. Text me an address.”</p><p>Crowley hung up, Dean glaring at his phone.</p><p>“Can he help?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“We have to give him 24 hours,” Dean answered.</p><p>“Sounds like him,” Castiel said. “Where does he want to meet?”</p><p>“We have to give him the address,” Dean said. “I’ll just text him this location. On the plus side it will mean more pie.”</p><p>Castiel raised a brow and sipped his coffee. Dean gave him a levelled look. They finished their coffees and headed out of the café for the library. The desk person pointed them in the direction of the archives, the two of them burying themselves into their work. Several hours later they exited at closing time with several news articles about the hotel to read in detail.</p><p>They climbed back into the Impala, Dean stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. “Man I hate this part of the job.”</p><p>“The research?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Dean gunned the engine, pulling them onto the street. “Sammy loves it but I can’t stand it.”</p><p>“It is a necessary part of the job,” Castiel said. “It can be quite informative.”</p><p>“It’s like finding a needle in a haystack,” Dean said. “Especially if you don’t know what it is you’re looking for.”</p><p>“I guess it could be frustrating,” Castiel said. “But we did get a name.”</p><p>“It doesn’t bring us any closer to our spirit,” Dean said. “We’re going to have to provoke that thing more to try and bring it out. We haven’t even gotten a look at it yet.”</p><p>“What if there’s nothing to see,” Castiel said.</p><p>“It’s a ghost,” Dean said. “There’s always something to see.”</p><p>“What if this one is different,” Castiel said. “What if it has no face?”</p><p>“Firstly, that would be creepy,” Dean said. “Secondly spirits are just the remnants of people. There’s bound to be a face and something tying them to this existence. We just need to find out who and what it is.”</p><p>“You’re thinking it might be Geraldo?” Castiel said.</p><p>“Could be,” Dean said. “Might not be. Hard to say yet.”</p><p>He switched on the music and settled in for the long drive back to the hotel. Castiel fell silent beside him, resting his head back and closing his eyes. If Dean didn’t know better he would have thought him asleep. He appreciated the silence though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time they arrived back at the hotel a storm had blown in. They exited the car before the rain started, grabbing their research papers and rushing for the entranceway. Entering the hotel they were surprised to find it dark inside, Lady Colitas standing at reception with a candle.</p><p>“I’m afraid the powers out,” she said. “Wind blew down a line. Company says it’s going to take a few hours until it’s back on.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dean said, clutching his papers to his chest and running a hand through his hair to straighten it. “Going to make reading hard.”</p><p>“I can provide candles,” Lady Colitas says. “We have lanterns too if you need one. In the meantime I can show you the way.”</p><p>She led them back through the hotel to their room. The sun had started going down and with the heavy clouds it was almost pitch black inside. Lady Colitas lit up a candle in the room, the light throwing long shadows over the walls.</p><p>“We were wondering,” Dean said before she could leave. “If maybe we could spend a night in a different room.”</p><p>She frowned. “Is there something wrong with this one?”</p><p>“No, it’s perfect,” Dean said. “It’s just we’re wondering if the spirit will target us if we stayed in a different room. It seems to avoid this one.”</p><p>“You <em>want</em> it to target you,” she said, surprised.</p><p>Dean nodded. “We still don’t know what we’re dealing with here.”</p><p>“We’ll be perfectly safe,” Castiel reassured her.</p><p>She looked between them, conflict on her face. After a moment she spoke again. “There is one room. We’ve had issues with it in the past. We tend not to let guests stay there unless we’re full.”</p><p>“What kind of issues,” Dean asked.</p><p>“Things moving,” she said. “A voice. People have said they see things.”</p><p>“And you didn’t mention this before?” Dean asked.</p><p>“I didn’t think about it,” she said. “Like I said – we rarely use it.”</p><p>“Sounds like the perfect room,” Castiel said.</p><p>“It is a downgrade from this one,” she said. “Smaller room. Smaller bed.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Dean said. “Just one night.”</p><p>“I’ll have Colin set it up for you,” she said. “It’s Room 2.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Dean said.</p><p>“Dinner will be very casual tonight,” she said. “Sandwiches. We have no power to cook with.”</p><p>“That will be fine,” Castiel said. “Thank you.”</p><p>She left them. They could tell that she was still uncertain about them staying in Room 2. As soon as she was gone Dean pulled out the blueprint and spread it out on the bed.</p><p>“So what is it about Room 2?” He asked as he gazed down at the paper.</p><p>“Here,” Castiel said, pointing to it. “It’s the room directly behind the bar.”</p><p>“Well there’s nothing in the bar,” Dean said. “We checked.”</p><p>“Perhaps the spirit is bound to Room 2,” Castiel said. “Maybe there’s something in the articles.”</p><p>“We better get reading then,” Dean said. “I’ll text Sam and let him know how we went.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell him about Crowley?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“Not yet,” Dean answered.</p><p>Thunder rumbled outside, the two glancing up toward the window.</p><p>“Lovely,” Dean said. “It better not hail on my car.”</p><p>“I’m sure your car will be fine,” Castiel said. “At least you’re not parked under a tree.”</p><p>“Did that once,” Dean said. “Scratched the paintwork up.”</p><p>Castiel picked up one of the earliest articles they had on the hotel. It was a write-up in the local paper about the opening. It came with a picture. “Well this is what Wayne Geraldo looks like.”</p><p>Dean leaned over his shoulder and gazed down at the man in the photo. “He looks pretty young to be retired from hunting.”</p><p>“According to the article he was 36,” Castiel said.</p><p>“My point remains,” Dean said. “Besides, you don’t get out of this life. It kills you first.”</p><p>“Well he someone managed it,” Castiel said. “It is also entirely possible that he used the hotel as a base of operations.”</p><p>“Or he was hiding from something,” Dean said. “With the amount of demon warding this place has that’s the more likely option.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Castiel said. “Unfortunately we can’t ask him.”</p><p>Dean frowned. “He in Heaven or Hell?”</p><p>“I cannot answer you that,” Castiel said. “Crowley might be able to.”</p><p>“Still don’t like that we had to rope him into this,” Dean said. “I hate owing that guy favours.”</p><p>“It was necessary,” Castiel told him.</p><p>“I know.” Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “He’s just a pain in the ass.”</p><p>Castiel didn’t reply, the two men glancing up again as thunder came once more. They turned their attention to the news articles, spreading them out on the floor with the candle sitting in the middle. They went over them, pulling out names and dates and jotting them down onto a notepad. Nothing jumped out at them though much to their chagrin.</p><p>The storm moved in closer, rain beginning to hit the window hard. Dean worried about Baby again. He didn’t like having her out exposed to the elements. He knew that she could do with a wash though. She had picked up a lot of the desert dust over the last week.</p><p>“This is getting us nowhere,” Dean said as they made it to the last few pages.</p><p>“Apparently not,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean sighed heavily, closing his eyes. “I fucking hate this hunt, man.”</p><p>“It does feel like we’re going in circles,” Castiel admitted.</p><p>“I just want to know what we’re dealing with,” Dean said. “Just throw me a bone here.”</p><p>“Perhaps our adventure tonight will throw some light on things,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean glanced over toward the windows and noted that it was now pitch black outside. He glanced at his watch and took in the time. “We should go eat. And maybe the bar still has cold drinks.”</p><p>“I highly doubt it,” Castiel said. “I believe the equipment requires electricity to pour the drinks.”</p><p>“Only if you’re ordering beer,” Dean said. “I saw Tequila on the top shelf.”</p><p>Castiel blinked. “Is it wise to get drunk when we’re hunting tonight?”</p><p>“Just a night cap,” Dean said. “Nothing too serious.”</p><p>They cleaned up the papers, packing them onto one of the nightstands. Dean picked up the candle so that they could see where they were going. They exited the room, Dean reaching out absently and threading his fingers through Castiel’s as they headed down the corridor toward the dining room.</p><p>“This place is genuinely spooky like this,” Dean said as the candle cast their shadows onto the walls. “They should make it an experience.”</p><p>“They did say they were trying to avoid that sort of clientele,” Castiel said.</p><p>“There’s big money in it,” Dean said. “Mind you most of the ‘haunted hotels’ aren’t actually haunted.”</p><p>“I doubt they have a ghost trying to kill anyone,” Castiel said.</p><p>They entered the dining room, surprised to find that the staff were all present and eating their dinner there. A few lanterns sat lit on the tables, including one on their usual table. Most of the staff gave them warm smiles when they entered. Colin, however, scowled and glared at them. Dean paid him no mind, setting the candle down onto their table.</p><p>They retrieved their food, finding that it wasn’t just sandwiches but also cold cuts of meat. Dean took as much as he knew he could handle; Castiel a more modest amount. Someone had put cans of soda out in a cooler packed with melting ice, Dean and Castiel each taking a can. They made their way to their table and began to eat.</p><p>“Is this what people would call romantic?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“You mean the candles and shit?” Dean asked. “I guess some would. There’s usually not a storm outside though. And there’s usually some kind of cheesy music playing.”</p><p>“So more survivalist,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Survivalist. Exactly.” Dean cut into his meat. He frowned as he turned the knife over in his hand. “You know I just realised these things are silver.”</p><p>“Most high end places to tend to use silver,” Castiel said. “And crystal.”</p><p>Dean glanced around the room. “There’s a lot of iron in the place too.”</p><p>Castiel frowned. “I’m failing to see the connection.”</p><p>“Just thinking about how this place was built by a hunter,” Dean said. “I don’t just think its demons this place is warded against.”</p><p>“Yet there is a ghost,” Castiel pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah. And this is the last place you’d expect to find one,” Dean said. “Makes me wonder if it was here before or after Geraldo owned the place.”</p><p>“Perhaps Crowley will be able to provide some information,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Here’s hoping.”</p><p>They finished their dinner, not really listening to the conversation coming from the staff. It still felt strange being the only guests in the hotel. Dean knew they were paying guests but there was still an element of guilt that they were partially responsible for the other guests leaving. At the same time he was glad that no one else would be subjected to the spirit.</p><p>He glanced up at Castiel. His bruises and cuts looked worse in this light. They had gotten a few funny looks during the day. Dean didn’t know if Castiel had noticed them. He looked like he’d been in a bar fight and had come out worse off. It had taken all of Dean’s willpower not to quip to people ‘you should have seen the other guy’.</p><p>They stood, Dean picking up their candle. As they made their way back to their room Dean was very conscious of how close Castiel was to him. He felt a hand in the small of his back. Dean swallowed, pushing down the butterflies in his stomach. He really shouldn’t be getting this worked up over such a simple touch.</p><p>Back in their room they pulled out the blueprints and studied Room 2. Nothing about it jumped out at them. It was almost identical to the rooms around it. It had a single window that looked out into a carpark. The bathroom was relatively small but functional – a shower, toilet and basin taking up the space.</p><p>They studied the details of the hotel renovations and noted that not much had occurred in terms of Room 2. No doubt it had had a fresh coat of paint and wallpaper over the years. Possibly new carpet and upgraded fittings in the bathroom. They found notes that the wiring had been redone in the 90s. It all seemed fairly routine.</p><p>A knock came on the door, Dean standing and answering. Colin stood on the other side.</p><p>“Room 2 is ready,” he said. “Try not to trash it.”</p><p>“We don’t intend to,” Dean said.</p><p>Colin left them with a key, Castiel already cleaning up the papers again. They changed into their night clothes before heading down the corridor. Room 2 was closer to reception, directly across from Room 1. Dean had noted that the hotel was lacking a Room 13. No doubt it was due to superstition, although he hadn’t expected that from a hunter.</p><p>They let themselves into the room, Dean taking in the twin size bed. The only other furniture in the room was a tall wardrobe and a chest of drawers, as well as the small nightstands on either side of the bed. It was definitely a lot cosier than the honeymoon suite. There was no real room to stretch out in here, although he wouldn’t go so far as to call it uncomfortable. It was definitely a budget room.</p><p>“What’s the plan?” Castiel asked as he shut the door behind them.</p><p>Dean set the candle down on the bedside table next to the dark lights. It was still raining outside, but the front edge of the storm seemed to have moved on. He pulled out his EMF reader, switching it on and scanning the room. Negative.</p><p>“I guess all we can really do is go to bed and wait,” Dean said. “See if anything happens.”</p><p>Castiel looked at him. “What if nothing does?”</p><p>“Then nothing does.” Dean dropped to sit on his side of the bed – the side closest to the door. It was a matter of habit. “You going to be okay with the smaller bed?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” Castiel said as he came around the side of the bed to sit on the opposite side. “I’m not going to make you uncomfortable am I? I can sleep on the floor.”</p><p>“Well, we want to provoke this thing,” Dean said. “Sharing a bed should provoke it.”</p><p>Castiel nodded, pulling back the covers. “I can take first watch.”</p><p>“No,” Dean said. “Let’s not watch.”</p><p>Castiel frowned and looked at him. “Dean?”</p><p>“Let’s see what happens when we sleep,” Dean said. “It likes to catch us off guard. If we’re watching for it it might not try anything.”</p><p>“Okay,” Castiel said. “I will try to sleep.”</p><p>“You slept last night,” Dean reminded him as he slipped into bed.</p><p>“That was unintentional,” Castiel said. “I was overcome with a sudden sensation of exhaustion.”</p><p>Dean frowned. “That’s not normal.”</p><p>“It occurs from time to time,” Castiel admitted, settling into the bed.</p><p>“Eating, drinking, sleeping,” Dean said, concerned. “Cas, you’re sounding more and more human.”</p><p>“I assure you I am still an angel,” Castiel said. “And it is more routine than anything.”</p><p>“Right.” Dean wasn’t entirely convinced. “If something was wrong you’d tell me, right?”</p><p>“I would,” Castiel assured him. “There is nothing wrong.”</p><p>Dean watched him for a moment before he leaned over and blew out the candle. The room was plunged into darkness. It was darker than Dean had experienced in some time. Even the bunker wasn’t this dark at night due to the lights on out in the corridor.</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>He turned his head. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Perhaps we should provoke the ghost further.”</p><p>Dean frowned into the dark. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>He heard Castiel move, then a hand gently caressed his face. Dean felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt Castiel’s own breath on his face seconds before lips pressed against his. It was a soft kiss, barely a brushing of lips. Before Dean could react Castiel was pulling away.</p><p>“Goodnight Dean,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean blinked into the dark, pushing down his shock. “Um… goodnight.”</p><p>He swallowed, trying to chase away the butterflies in his gut. He shook his head and rolled over, chastising himself for his reaction. Castiel had kissed him goodnight. That was all that had happened. And he had done it to provoke the spirit that was trying to kill them. There was nothing more to it than that.</p><p>Dean lay in the dark, facing the doorway. He listened as Castiel’s breathing slowly evened out as he fell asleep. It took a while for Dean to calm his nerves. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes and trying to calm the alert part of his mind. Eventually the events of the last couple of days caught up with him and he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean awoke with a start. It took a few moments for his brain to catch up with his body as he found himself flailing. There was something over his face restricting his breathing. He grasped at it, registering that it was a pillow. It was being pressed down hard over his head. He swatted out at who was holding it and came up with nothing.</p><p>He tried to cry out, his shout muffled. He kicked off the blankets as he pulled at the pillow. He heard his name through the fabric, something moving on the bed. He felt two hands grip at the pillow and try and pull back even as he pushed.</p><p>His lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. He could hear an increased ringing in his ears coming from oxygen starvation. White spots danced in front of his eyes. He put all his strength into pushing the pillow off him but it refused to budge. He could feel Castiel straining on the other side, calling his name. They weren’t going to win this.</p><p>Abruptly the pillow pulled away, Dean gasping at the air. He heard Castiel hit the floor as he fell from the bed, then give a surprised shout. Dean hit the light switch, thankful as the light behind the bed switched on. He sat up, spotting Castiel on the floor with the pillow now pressed down over his own face.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Dean dove off the bed, dropping to his knees beside Castiel and grabbing hold of the pillow. He pulled back hard. He could see Castiel’s arms straining as he tried to push it away. Dean tried to remember if angels needed to breathe as he fought to pull the pillow off Castiel’s face. There was a ripping sound as the pillow split into two.</p><p>“Cas?” Dean asked, looking down at him.</p><p>Castiel stared up at him, his eyes widening as he looked over Dean’s shoulder.</p><p>Dean glanced back and spotted the wardrobe tipping toward them. “Oh shit.”</p><p>Dean threw himself down on top of Castiel, Castiel holding his arms up and catching the wardrobe before it could fall on them. Castiel grunted, his arms shaking as the wardrobe slowly began to inch its way down on top of them no doubt pushed by the spirit.</p><p>Dean closed his eyes, feeling the wardrobe beginning to press into his back. He could feel Castiel straining against it. Dean wondered how Sam would react to knowing they had been crushed to death by a wardrobe. Would Sam even find out?</p><p>Dean barely registered the door opening and the sound of shouting. Slowly the wardrobe began to move back off his back, Castiel pushing back on it hard. Then it was gone, tipping back and falling into its spot by the wall. Dean sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on Castiel’s chest. He felt two arms wrap around him.</p><p>“Are you all right?”</p><p>That was the Captain’s voice. Dean opened his eyes and sat up, looking up to find the Captain and Colin standing in the room.</p><p>“That was a close one,” Dean said, eyeing the wardrobe.</p><p>“You trashed the room,” Colin muttered.</p><p>“Enough,” Captain told him. “Clearly they’ve been through an ordeal. Their safety should be our foremost concern.”</p><p>“Of course,” Colin said, a tight smile on his lips.</p><p>“Go wake Lady Colitas,” the Captain said.</p><p>Colin disappeared out of the room, the Captain helping Dean and Castiel to their feet. “The ghost?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeap,” Dean said. He picked up the EMF reader and switched it on. He scanned the ripped pillow and the wardrobe, picking up trace readings. “There was definitely something here.”</p><p>“I don’t know why it chose to stop suffocating you,” Castiel said. “It would have been successful if it hadn’t stopped.”</p><p>Dean looked at him. “That wasn’t you?”</p><p>Castiel shook his head. “It’s like it let go of you and targeted me instead.”</p><p>“Weird.” Dean looked up at the wardrobe. “How heavy is that thing?”</p><p>“Heavy,” the Captain confirmed. “It takes two men to lift it, and then only just.”</p><p>“So it’s not IKEA trash then,” Dean said.</p><p>“Solid oak,” the Captain said.</p><p>Dean smoothed down the wrinkles in his shirt. “Well, I think we definitely pissed it off.”</p><p>“A little more than anticipated,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean raised his brows. If just a small kiss could stir that reaction he wondered what full blown sex could do. He chased the thoughts of Castiel pushing him down onto the bed out of his mind. The last thing he needed right now was a hard on.</p><p>“Come to the bar,” the Captain said. “I think we all need a drink.”</p><p>They followed the Captain to the bar, finding that the lights were back on throughout the hotel. Sometime while they were asleep power must have been restored. Dean listened and noted that he could no longer hear rain as well. The storm must have moved on.</p><p>The Captain stepped behind the bar and picked a bottle up off the top shelf. Dean noted that it was Whiskey, the Captain pouring them all out equal drinks including one for himself. Dean picked up his and took a drink. He nodded his appreciation to it.</p><p>“Are you any closer to finding out what this thing is?” the Captain asked.</p><p>“Not yet,” Dean admitted. “We’re chasing up a couple of leads though.”</p><p>“Does putting yourself in deliberate danger help with that?”</p><p>Dean frowned, his reply cut off as Lady Colitas swept into the room. Concern was etched into her face as she joined them.</p><p>“Oh thank goodness you’re okay,” she said, gripping their arms. “Colin told me the spirit tried to kill you with the wardrobe?”</p><p>Dean nodded. “Tried to suffocate us first with a pillow. Failing that it dropped the wardrobe on us.”</p><p>“I should never have let you take that room,” she said.</p><p>“We asked for it,” Dean said. “We were deliberately trying to provoke it.”</p><p>“Why?” she said, confusion on her face.</p><p>“We need to study it,” Castiel answered, “In order to study it we need it to appear.”</p><p>“Did you see it?” she asked.</p><p>Dean and Castiel exchanged a look. Seeing the small shake of Castiel’s head Dean frowned. “No, we didn’t.”</p><p>“So you failed in your mission,” Colin said as he joined them.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it a failure,” Dean said. “We proved that for some reason it won’t come in the honeymoon suite.”</p><p>“There must be something about that room,” Castiel said. “We’ll have to take a closer look at the blueprints.”</p><p>“Wait, you have the blueprints?” Colin said. “Why?”</p><p>“We’re going back to the start,” Dean said. “Got to work out why there’s a ghost attached to this hotel. Given the architect clearly knew about demons we thought it might be connected.”</p><p>“How will knowing about Wayne Geraldo help you?”</p><p>Dean blinked. “Wait, you <em>knew</em> who the architect was?”</p><p>“He’s on the wall,” Colin said, pointing to a picture.</p><p>“Did you know he was a hunter?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“I figured something like that,” Colin said.</p><p>“You never mentioned it to me,” the Captain said. “And I’ve been here 40 years.”</p><p>“I did some research on the hotel when I started working here,” Colin said.</p><p>“So did I,” Lady Colitas said. “But I didn’t uncover that.”</p><p>Colin shrugged. “It’s an easy conclusion to make.”</p><p>“Exactly how much do you know?” Dean asked, suspicion rising.</p><p>Colin levelled him with a look. “I’m not behind the spirit if that’s what you’re asking. It’s been here for longer than I’ve been alive.”</p><p>“He has a point, Dean,” Castiel said softly.</p><p>“Still, someone could be controlling it,” Dean said. “Picking the targets.”</p><p>“Again, longer than I’ve been alive,” Colin said. “Unless you think I can retroactively control it.”</p><p>“I think it would be best if you share all the information you know,” Lady Colitas said.</p><p>“That <em>is</em> all the information I know,” Colin said. “That and the fact hunters have a habit of destroying stuff.”</p><p>“The spirit has done the damage, not us,” Dean reminded him.</p><p>“A spirit you’ve admitted to provoking,” Colin reminded him.</p><p>“Arguing about it is not helping us,” Lady Colitas said. “Look, it’s late and we’re all tired. Perhaps we should reconvene in the morning.”</p><p>“I think it would be better if you boys returned to the Honeymoon Suite rather than Room 2,” the Captain said. “For all our sakes.”</p><p>Dean nodded his agreement. “Like I said – something about that room is keeping the ghost out.”</p><p>“Look into it in the morning,” Lady Colitas said. “Let’s all go to bed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean awoke the next morning to find himself alone in the bed. He rolled over, eyes scanning the room until he found Castiel seated in the love seat with his book open in front of him. Dean frowned, glancing at his watch and noticing the early time.</p><p>“You haven’t been up all night, have you?”</p><p>Castiel looked up toward him. “I thought I had better sit watch.”</p><p>“No. No.” Dean shook his head. “Sleep, man. You don’t need to sit watch all night.”</p><p>“We were attacked last night,” Castiel reminded him. “The ghost may come for us again.”</p><p>“Not in here,” Dean said. “Doesn’t like this room, remember?”</p><p>“Nevertheless I wanted to be sure.”</p><p>Dean pushed himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He desperately needed a coffee. He knew the kitchen would be open by now. “I hate it when you watch over me. You know that.”</p><p>“I wasn’t watching you sleep,” Castiel assured him. “I was reading.”</p><p>“I don’t care, man,” Dean said. “You’re still watching over me.”</p><p>He climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to do his morning business. Once he was finished he came back out to see that Castiel was in the process of getting dressed. Dean had to admire the way his muscles rippled over his bare back, Dean unconsciously licking his lips. He tore his gaze away and headed for his bag to grab some clean clothes.</p><p>“We need to check if this place has a laundry,” Dean said. “I’m getting low on clean clothes.”</p><p>“I believe the brochure said there is a provided laundry service,” Castiel said as he pulled his shirt over his head.</p><p>“So long as it’s not the Colin guy doing it,” Dean said. “Don’t trust that guy.”</p><p>“If it’s any consolidation I don’t think he trusts us either,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Good for him.” Dean pulled off his night shirt and tossed it onto the bed. He swore he spotted Castiel watching him but when he looked up Castiel’s attention was on his own clothing. Dean eyed him before grabbing his pants and heading for the bathroom to finish changing.</p><p>Once ready they made their way out to the dining room. The waitress greeted them by name and took their order, disappearing into the back. She returned shortly with their drinks, Dean savouring his coffee. They definitely had a proper coffee maker out back somewhere.</p><p>“We should try and work out what’s going on with the honeymoon suite,” Dean said. “There’s got to be some reason why the ghost doesn’t touch that room.”</p><p>“And why it haunts Room 2,” Castiel said. “Remember we also have to meet Crowley at that café in Reno.”</p><p>“Fuck, I forgot about him.” Dean rolled his eyes. “We better head out at 10 then if we’re going to get there in time. Hopefully he has something for us.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t get my hopes up,” Castiel said. “Not to mention his information isn’t free.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Dean sipped his coffee. “Sam’s not going to be impressed when he finds out we owe Crowley another favour.”</p><p>“Sam’s not going to be impressed about Crowley period,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean nodded, cutting into his bacon and eggs. They ate in silence for a while, the waitress coming to check on them once and see if they needed a coffee refill. Once they had finished eating they swung by the front desk to check on the laundry service, Lady Colitas happy to explain how the system worked.</p><p>Heading back to their rooms they gathered up their dirty laundry and put it in the bag outside the room to be collected. That done they pulled out the blueprints and spread them out on the floor. They studied them in detail, taking in the location of every pillar and pipe.</p><p>“I’m not seeing anything obvious,” Dean admitted. “This room should be as haunted as the rest of the hotel.”</p><p>“It is interesting that the ghost has access to the garden, the pool and the library but not this room,” Castiel admitted. He paused. “Perhaps this room has been blessed.”</p><p>Dean looked up at him. “You think?”</p><p>“It is entirely possible,” Castiel said. “It is the largest of the rooms. I’m sure it has been used by more than just honeymooners over the years.”</p><p>“It could be an old executive suite,” Dean admitted. “So if someone blessed this room it could keep a ghost out.”</p><p>“Depending on who was doing the blessing it is entirely possible,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Then why not bless the whole hotel?” Dean asked. “Why just this one room?”</p><p>“Maybe a person staying here did the blessing,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Like a priest,” Dean said. “I wouldn’t think a priest would be able to afford an executive room.”</p><p>“Unless they were upgraded like we were,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Maybe.” Dean frowned down at the blueprints. “It does seem a bit of a stretch.”</p><p>“It is our only working theory,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Which sucks.” Dean glanced at his watch. “We better make a move for it if we want to catch Crowley. You know what he gets like if you’re late.”</p><p>“Only too well,” Castiel said, helping Dean pick up the papers.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the café to find Crowley already waiting for them. The King of Hell raised his eyebrows at the sight of them, but didn’t bother to stand to greet them. They slid into the chairs across from him after ordering coffees and Dean some more pie.</p><p>“Squirrel without the flannel, Feathers without the trench coat, no layers?” Crowley eyed them. “You’re practically naked.”</p><p>“Got a problem with that?” Dean asked.</p><p>“No problem. It’s a good look for you both,” Crowley smirked. “You should both get naked more often. Call me when you do.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” Dean said. He carved into his pie. “So what did you find out?”</p><p>“Straight to business,” Crowley said, closing his hands around his tea cup. “Wayne Geraldo was a very busy man. As you know he specialised in crossroad demons. In particular, trying to get people out of their deals.”</p><p>“Was he successful?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“Once,” Crowley admitted. “Demon made a mistake in the contract. Voided the whole thing.”</p><p>“Not like a demon to make that kind of mistake,” Dean said.</p><p>“Rookie. They were punished accordingly.” Crowley lifted is cup and took a small sip. “Failing getting them out of their contracts he would try to kill the demon. That went as well as you can imagine.”</p><p>“Then how was he still alive?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Because he was amusing,” Crowley admitted. “He wasn’t a threat so we saw no reason to take him out. When he finally began to bother us he quit and built that little hotel of his.”</p><p>“Did he help people with deals there?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“Originally, yes,” Crowley said. “It was quite the little hunter’s haven. Over time he began to get more reputable clientele until he became an honest business man.”</p><p>“I’m sure dealing with crossroad demons helped there,” Dean said.</p><p>“We are very business orientated,” Crowley said. “And before you ask he went to Heaven, and no he didn’t make a deal.”</p><p>“What do you know about the hotel?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Very little” Crowley admitted. “Demons don’t like getting within a mile of the place. Believe me, many have tried. I’d argue that outside of your bunker it is the most fortified building in the country.”</p><p>“So definitely no demons,” Dean said to Castiel.</p><p>“We assumed that,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Between the sigils and the house spirit it’s almost impossible to approach it,” Crowley said.</p><p>Dean straightened. “The what?”</p><p>Crowley narrowed his eyes. “I assume you know about the sigils.”</p><p>“Yes we do,” Dean said. “The house spirit?”</p><p>“It was a little something Geraldo picked up on his travels,” Crowley explained. “Bind a house spirit to a building and it will keep away anything undesirable.”</p><p>Dean and Castiel exchanged a look.</p><p>“Oh I see,” Crowley said. “You’ve got an issue with the house spirit.”</p><p>“It’s making guests disappear,” Dean said. “I doubt Geraldo would have wanted that.”</p><p>“It was only meant to attack demons,” Crowley confirmed. “And other things that go bump in the night. I suppose if you control the spirit you can use it for other purposes.”</p><p>“What do you know about this spirit?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Well like I said: we can’t get close to the place,” Crowley said. “All I know is that he brought it back from somewhere and bound it. I don’t know how. My sources tell me it’s the spirit of a child. Nasty little blighter too. Enjoys torture.”</p><p>“And old,” Dean said. “If it’s been there that long.”</p><p>“I imagine it’s gotten more powerful over the years,” Crowley said. “So who’s it targeting?”</p><p>“Homosexuals and interracial couples, as well as some older unmarried women,” Castiel answered.</p><p>“Not very woke of it,” Crowley said. “I’m guessing it’s gone after you two then.”</p><p>Dean shook his head. “How…?”</p><p>Crowley just raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his tea.</p><p>“Do you know where and how it is bound?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“No,” Crowley answered. “In fact I’ve told you pretty much all I know.”</p><p>“Because you can’t get close,” Dean guessed.</p><p>Crowley nodded. “Exactly.”</p><p>“Taking out the house spirit could open the hotel to demons,” Castiel said to Dean.</p><p>“It’s killing people, Cas,” Dean reminded him. “The warding should be enough.”</p><p>“I would be,” Crowley said. “I can sense that miserable place from here. I’d really appreciate it if you burnt that place down.”</p><p>“Definitely not going to happen,” Dean said. “Well at least we’ve got a lead now.”</p><p>“Glad to be of service,” Crowley said. He drank the last of his tea and stood. “I’ll be in contact soon for payment.”</p><p>They watched as he walked out of the café and disappeared down the sidewalk. Dean let out the breath that he hadn’t realised he was holding, looking at Castiel.</p><p>“It’s got to be the house spirit,” Dean said. “It’s the only thing it could be.”</p><p>“Someone must be controlling it,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Yeah. And using it for their own ends.” Dean drummed his fingers on the table. “If we find out who’s controlling it we might be able to find some way of unbinding it to the hotel.”</p><p>“You want to set the spirit free?” Castiel said.</p><p>“I think it’s going to be the only way,” Dean said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted the information to Sam. “We should finish this and head back to the hotel. See if Lady Colitas and the Captain know anything about this spirit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived back at the hotel just as the Captain was opening the bar up for the afternoon. They stepped inside, noting that the Captain had a radio playing in the background. Dean had to appreciate his music choice.</p><p>“Hey Captain,” Dean said.</p><p>“Good afternoon, gentlemen,” the Captain said with a smile. “I do hope you’re fine after last night.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re great,” Dean said. He slid onto a bar stool. “I was wondering if you know anything about a house spirit.”</p><p>“Can’t say I do,” the Captain said, shaking his head. “You think you know what’s haunting this place?’</p><p>“We think that the original owner bound a spirit to the building,” Castiel explained. “For protection.”</p><p>“Well it’s not doing a very good job,” the Captain said. “It’s killing guests, not protecting them.”</p><p>“It was meant to protect against demons and monsters,” Dean said. “Haven’t had any of those, have you?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know,” the Captain said. He paused. “What do you mean by ‘monsters’?”</p><p>Castiel opened his mouth to explain but Dean waved him down. “Doesn’t matter,” Dean said. “Anyway, we think someone might be controlling it.”</p><p>“You should speak with Lady Colitas,” the Captain said. “She has more of an understanding of this stuff than me. Do you want me to call her?”</p><p>“Please,” Dean said.</p><p>The Captain picked up a phone from behind the desk and dialled in a number. He talked into it for a moment, Dean taking the opportunity to explore the room with his eyes. He couldn’t help but think about how Room 2 was directly next door. He looked for anything out of place and found nothing.</p><p>“She’ll be here in five minutes,” the Captain said as he hung up the phone. “Would you boys like a drink?”</p><p>“Yes please,” Dean said.</p><p>“The usual?”</p><p>Dean nodded. Castiel gestured a negative. “I’ll just have water.”</p><p>The Captain got them their drinks, sliding them across the bar. “It’s good that you know what you’re dealing with, right?”</p><p>“It’s a start,” Dean said. “We can work on it from here.”</p><p>“Hopefully you can deal with it soon,” the Captain said. “I’m concerned that it’s trying harder and harder to kill you.”</p><p>“You scared we’ll end up dead before we take care of it?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Quite frankly, yes,” the Captain admitted. “And I doubt we’ll get any more hunters for a while after that.”</p><p>“My brother would probably come,” Dean said. “He’d finish the job.”</p><p>“Sam is a completionist,” Castiel said.</p><p>“You haven’t mentioned your brother before,” the Captain said. “Older or younger?”</p><p>“Younger,” Dean said. “And unfortunately taller.”</p><p>“Is he a hunter as well?”</p><p>“It’s a family business,” Dean said. “Both my parents were hunters.”</p><p>“It sounds like a thankless job,” the Captain admitted. He looked at Castiel. “Are your family hunters too?”</p><p>“No,” Castiel said. “Although they have on occasion.”</p><p>“Any siblings?”</p><p>“Several.”</p><p>“Older or younger?”</p><p>“Older,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean frowned. “Wait, all of them?”</p><p>“Yes,” Castiel said. “I am one of the youngest.”</p><p>“One?” the Captain said. “Are you part of a twin or something?”</p><p>“Or something,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Huh,” Dean said. “I never picked you as being one of the youngest.”</p><p>“It isn’t something that is common knowledge,” Castiel said. “Age of is of no importance in my family.”</p><p>The Captain narrowed his eyes and looked at Dean. “You didn’t know he was the youngest?”</p><p>“Never come up before,” Dean said. “I know his brothers and sisters are dicks, especially the ones I’ve met.”</p><p>“So how did the two of you meet?” The Captain asked.</p><p>“Café in Kansas,” Dean said.</p><p>“That’s your cover story,” the Captain said. “When you were a mechanic and he was a teacher, but you’re not that. How did you really meet?”</p><p>Dean thought about how to phrase it, looking at Castiel. “Cas saved me,” he finally said. “I was in a bad place and he pulled me out.”</p><p>Castiel nodded his agreement.</p><p>The Captain seemed to accept that as an answer, looking up as the door to the bar opened and Lady Colitas walked in. She smiled as she approached them.</p><p>“The Captain says you’ve got a lead,” she said, hope in her voice.</p><p>“It’s a house spirt,” Dean said. “Bound to the hotel. We were wondering if you know anything about it?”</p><p>“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I’ve never heard of it before.”</p><p>“My brother is looking into them,” Dean said. “Try and work out how they’re bound. Either way we think someone is controlling it.”</p><p>“Someone is deliberately killing our guests?” Lady Colitas said, alarmed.</p><p>“Seems that way,” Dean said. “And have been for a while.”</p><p>“Who would do such a thing?” she said as she looked at the Captain.</p><p>He shrugged. “Nobody has been at the hotel longer than I have, and the disappearances began before I was here.”</p><p>“Means it could be a family affair,” Dean said. “Anyone tied to the hotel?”</p><p>Lady Colitas shook her head. “Everyone who works here is local. I never really vetted them other than making sure they didn’t have criminal histories and were trained in their field.”</p><p>“So it could be anyone,” Dean said.</p><p>“I’ll have to do some more background research,” Lady Colitas said. “I didn’t want to pry too deeply into people’s histories.”</p><p>“Well you’re going to have too,” Dean said. “It’s either someone here or someone with ties to the hotel.”</p><p>“I’ll get straight on it.”</p><p>Dean held up a hand for her to wait, looking between her and the Captain. “You wouldn’t happen to know any psychics around here, would you? We might need one.”</p><p>“Actually, come to think of it we do have a business card for a mystic,” Lady Colitas said. “It’s in the brochure rack in reception. She works out of Reno.”</p><p>“We might have to contact her,” Dean said to Castiel. “Might be our way of communicating with the ghost.”</p><p>Castiel nodded, slipping from his seat. “I’ll get the card.”</p><p>Dean nodded as he and Lady Colitas left the bar, Dean turning back to his drink and taking a gulp. He actually felt good. They had a solid lead now and he didn’t feel like he was floundering anymore. Now they actually knew what they were dealing with they could take care of it.</p><p>The Captain was watching him, Dean wondering what was on his mind. Before he could ask Dean’s phone rang, Dean glancing at the caller id and seeing that it was Sam.</p><p>“Hey Sammy,” he said as he picked up.</p><p>“Hey, so get this,” Sam said. “I looked into house spirits that match your description. Best I could come up with is the Zashiki-warashi.”</p><p>“The Zashshi-whatsee?”</p><p>“Zashiki-warashi,” Sam repeated. “They’re a protective Japanese house spirit. Usually a child. They’re supposed to bring prosperity to the family that they’re bound to. In your case, the Zashiki-warashi was bound to the hotel.”</p><p>“Which would bring it prosperity,” Dean said. “Makes sense.”</p><p>“You’re supposed to leave it offerings of food,” Sam continued. “Or have a room dedicated to it with toys and desserts left for it. I’m guessing that hasn’t happened in the hotel for a long time.”</p><p>“Hang on, I’ll check.” Dean looked at the Captain. “Anyone been leaving food out for this spirit or have a child’s playroom set aside?”</p><p>The Captain shook his head. “Not while I’ve been here.”</p><p>“That’s a negative,” Dean told Sam.</p><p>“So I’m guessing it’s pissed already,” Sam said. “The thing is they’re not meant to hurt people. They play pranks but they don’t attack. Something has gone wrong with the one there.”</p><p>“Like it could be being controlled,” Dean said.</p><p>“It’s possible,” Sam said. “Someone could be picking the targets and getting it to attack.”</p><p>“Well I can tell you it really wants Cas and me dead,” Dean said. “Come after us three times now.”</p><p>“Man, you must have really pissed it off,” Sam said. “Not that I’m surprised.”</p><p>Dean frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Sam cleared his throat. “Anyway, I can’t find any lore on how it’s bound to a building. It’s usually tied to families rather than houses.”</p><p>“Any idea what this thing looks like?”</p><p>“Like I said – a child,” Sam said. “A Japanese child, anywhere between the age of three to fifiteen. Bob cut, usually a white or red face. White face is good; red face is bad. Usually when the family dies or they stop making offerings the Zashiki-warashi leaves.”</p><p>“This one is stuck,” Dean said. “So what we need to do is unbind it.”</p><p>“You’re probably going to need a psychic,” Sam said. “Or a witch.”</p><p>“We’ve got a lead on a mystic,” Dean said. “We’ll check her out and see if she’s the real deal.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Sam said. “I’ll let you know if I find anything else.”</p><p>“Do that.”</p><p>“Dean can I ask?” Sam said. “How’d you work out it was a house spirit?”</p><p>Dean set his jaw. “Lucky guess?”</p><p>“Dean,” Sam said, Dean able to see the serious expression on his face. “What did you do?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Dean said. “Just maybe called Crowley.”</p><p>“Crowley?” He heard Sam sigh heavily. “Dean, now we owe him again. You remember what he made us do last time.”</p><p>“Yes, I know,” Dean said. “Look, I’m willing to take any lead I can get. We were in a corner and he helped us out. I’ll deal with him when he comes due.”</p><p>“You know he’ll want both of us,” Sam said. “Or Cas. You realise he loves messing with Cas.”</p><p>“I’ll deal with it,” Dean reassured him. “Right now just focus on that Zasusu-whatsamathing.”</p><p>“Zashiki-warashi,” Sam repeated.</p><p>“That,” Dean said. “Call me if you find anything else.”</p><p>“Be careful,” Sam said.</p><p>“We will.”</p><p>Dean hung up the phone. He looked up as Castiel came back into the room holding a business card. Castiel handed it to him, sliding back into his seat at the bar. Dean glanced down at the card, turning it over and reading the address on the back. Reno. Typical – they had just come from there. He flipped the card face up.</p><p>“I’ll give her a call and make an appointment,” Dean told Castiel. “Then we’ll head into Reno.”</p><p>“You’re planning on going today?” the Captain said.</p><p>“The sooner we deal with the spook the better,” Dean said. He turned to Castiel. “Sam called. He knows what it is. Sounds like it’s stuck, so hopefully this mystic can get it unstuck.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean raised his glass to him and sculled the last of the beer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean filled Castiel in on what Sam had told him during the drive to back into Reno. They had checked the map before heading in and were happy to find that the mystic was on their side of the city at least. Madame Persephone claimed to be many things, from a psychic to fortune teller, and dealer in crystal healing. Dean just hoped she was real.</p><p>They managed to find a park just down the street from her shop, Dean killing the engine. As they climbed out a thought occurred to him. “Hey Cas.”</p><p>Castiel looked up, surprised when Dean threw his keys to him.</p><p>“Go down the street and grab some bags of salt from the shop,” Dean said. “We’re probably going to need it.”</p><p>Castiel frowned. “Shouldn’t I go with you?”</p><p>“If she’s a real mystic she’s going to freak when she sees you,” Dean said. “It’ll be better if you grab the salt and then wait in the car until I’m done.”</p><p>“If you’re certain,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Completely,” Dean said. “Shouldn’t take more than half an hour.”</p><p>“I’ll meet you in the car then.”</p><p>Dean watched Castiel’s retreating back before he turned and walked up the road to the mystic’s shop. The outside was lavish, with a flashing neon “open” sign in the window. He could smell the incense from the street. Taking a breath he pushed open the door, the chimes tinkling as he pushed through the beads over the doorway.</p><p>He cast his gaze around the room and was impressed. The shop stocked not only various crystals but also herbs and other items that could be used in spells and potions. Madame Persephone’s credibility went up a level with him, although the incense was way too strong for his taste. He could see racks of books in the back, a slight haze in the air from the burning sticks.</p><p>A lady straightened behind the counter. She was younger than Dean had expected, probably in her mid-twenties. There were beads in her blond hair, her dress a soft velvet of mixed purples. If Dean had to guess she was probably a witch rather than a mystic.</p><p>“Dean?” She said as he approached.</p><p>“That’s me,” he said. “Madame Persephone?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said. “I have a back room we can talk in.”</p><p>Dean followed her through a doorway covered in a curtain. Stepping through he took in the space and made a guess that this was where she told people’s fortune. The walls were covered in a dark velvet, a cloth covered table in the centre of the room. Dean took the chair that she gestured too, Persephone taking a seat on the other side.</p><p>“You said you’re having trouble with a house spirit,” she said. “Is it the one at the Desert Oasis?”</p><p>Dean frowned. “How did you know that?”</p><p>She smiled. “I’m a little bit psychic,” she said. “I read it on you when you walked in the door. I also read that you lied about your name. It’s not Smith is it.”</p><p>“No,” Dean said, shaking his head. “Winchester.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “<em>The</em> Dean Winchester?’</p><p>“You heard of me?”</p><p>“I don’t know any psychic or mystic that hasn’t,” she said. “You’re legendary.”</p><p>Dean had to keep from preening. “I just do my job.”</p><p>“Don’t you have a brother?” Persephone said. “Is he here?”</p><p>“No,” Dean replied. “I’m working this with someone else.”</p><p>“The house spirit,” she said, getting back on topic.</p><p>Dean nodded.</p><p>“It’s been hurting people,” she said, staring at him.</p><p>Dean hated this about psychics. Some of them liked to show off. Not to mention they had a habit of looking straight through you. “Yeah, it has,” Dean said. “It’s bound to the hotel and we’re looking to unbind it.”</p><p>“So you’ve come to me,” she said. “You want me to unbind it.”</p><p>“I’m hoping you can,” Dean said. “Apparently it’s stuck. It should have moved on decades ago but it hasn’t.”</p><p>“It’s trapped,” she said. “It’s trapped and hurting people.”</p><p>“It’s doing more than hurting people,” Dean said. “We need to get rid of it before it kills anyone else.”</p><p>“Does Lady Colitas know about it?”</p><p>“She does now,” Dean said.</p><p>“That’s unfortunate.”</p><p>Dean frowned. “Why?”</p><p>Persephone didn’t answer, instead gazing into his eyes. “It has hurt you.”</p><p>“Tried to.” Dean said. “I got lucky.”</p><p>“Why was it not successful?” she said.</p><p>Dean began to feel uncomfortable. She was talking in circles. “Look, can you help me or not?”</p><p>“I cannot,” she said.</p><p>Dean straightened. “Any reason why?”</p><p>She didn’t answer. Dean felt the air shift behind him. He started to turn, a sharp pain jabbing into his neck. He slapped a hand up as he spun, spotting a figure behind him. He raised his eyes as he took in the other’s face.</p><p>“You!”</p><p>His vision began to blur, Dean feeling his body become heavy. He realised that the other was holding a needle. As his body began to slump he glared.</p><p>“What have you done to me?”</p><p>Darkness overcame him as he distantly felt his body hitting the floor. Then there was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Castiel drummed his fingers on the dashboard, glancing again at the clock on his phone. It had been well over the half hour that Dean had said it would take. Castiel was starting to get worried. He glanced back toward the shop. Nobody had entered or exited since they had arrived, at least that he had seen.</p><p>He knew Dean had told him to wait in the car, but that had been two hours ago. Castiel had long returned with the salt and put them in the trunk. He knew Dean had just been using it as an excuse to keep him away. Dean had been right though – if this woman really was a mystic she would take one look at him and know what he was.</p><p>Castiel glanced at his phone’s time again. He brought the phone up, dialling Dean’s number again. He listened as it rang out, going to Dean’s voicemail. The sense that something was wrong continued to grow in him. Deciding he had had enough Castiel swung open the door, climbing out of the car and closing and locking it behind him.</p><p>He walked down the street toward the shop, his nose wrinkling as he took in the smell of incense. Sage. It had the chemical smell of being mass produced that real sage didn’t have. No doubt some sort of cheap incense stick that these shops liked to burn.</p><p>Castiel reached the door and pushed it open, chimes ringing as he pushed through the beads. He took in the interior for a moment, spotting a woman with her back to him in the back corner of the shop. She had a broom and was sweeping, but at the sound of the bells she turned toward him.</p><p>“I’m sorry we’re cl-“ her eyes widened as she saw him, the broom dropping from her hands. “Oh my god!”</p><p>A real mystic then. He stepped further into the shop, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“You’re a… you’re a….” she crossed to the counter, putting it between her and him.</p><p>“I’m looking for Dean,” Castiel said.</p><p>“There’s no Dean here,” she said, her voice wavering.</p><p>“He was here,” Castiel said. “Tell me where he went.”</p><p>“You can’t be here,” she said.</p><p>Castiel stepped closer, glancing down and noticing an angel blade in her hands. “Where did you get that?”</p><p>“Stay back!” she said, brandishing it. “Stay the fuck back!”</p><p>Castiel raised his hands, stopping. “I just need to know where Dean is.”</p><p>“I told you there’s no Dean here,” she said.</p><p>“Persephone,” Castiel guessed. “Dean met you two hours ago. Where has he gone?”</p><p>He saw her breathing increase at the sound of her name. Her eyes were wide. It was clear she was panicking. “I can’t.”</p><p>“Yes you can,” Castiel said. He began stepping closer, keeping his eyes locked with hers. “Where did Dean go?”</p><p>“I said stay back!” she said, waving the blade. He could see the tremble in her hands. “I will use this!”</p><p>“Let’s try this again,” Castiel said. “My name is Castiel. I was here with Dean. You know where he went and you’re going to tell me.”</p><p>“I can’t,” she repeated, a waver in her voice. “I’m sorry I can’t.”</p><p>Castiel kept approaching her, keeping his hands up. She was shaking hard now. Castiel stepped around the edge of the counter. She held her ground. Reaching out Castiel gently took the blade from her hands, Persephone bursting into tears.</p><p>“Please don’t kill me,” she said.</p><p>“I’m not going to,” he said. “I just need to know where Dean is.”</p><p>“He took him,” she said.</p><p>“Who took him?” Castiel asked. “Tell me everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was jostled awake and instantly realised that he was in the dark. He tried to move, finding his hands bound behind his back. There was something over his head, just loose enough to keep from suffocating him. He paused to listen. He could hear the sound of a car engine, and given the cramped space he was in he knew he had to be in the trunk.</p><p>He pulled at his bonds. They were tied tightly, his fingers going numb from the lack of blood flow. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how he had gotten here. He remembered meeting with Persephone, the bitch taking him to a back room where he had…</p><p>Dean’s eyes flew open. Colin. Colin fucking Anderson. The night manager of the Desert Oasis. He’d drugged him with something. He must be in league with Persephone, the two of them controlling the spirit at the hotel. No wonder Colin had been so keen to get rid of them.</p><p>He instantly worried about Castiel. If Colin had gotten to Dean then chances were he might have gotten to Castiel as well. Especially if Persephone had gotten a look at Castiel and realised what he was. Dean swallowed. He hoped against hope that Castiel wasn’t dead. And if he wasn’t then he would be looking for Dean by now, and he was going to be pissed.</p><p>Dean jostled as the car went over a bump, slamming Dean against the trunk. He swore. He tried to scope out the interior of the trunk for something he could use to untie himself but found it completely empty. What kind of person has an empty trunk? Most people had at least a tool kit or jumper cables.</p><p>He settled into the floor of the trunk as he realised that he had no means of escape. All he could do was wait until Colin took them to wherever they were going. Dean noted the sound of the road changed. They had most likely pulled off the highway. He absently wondered if they were going back to the Desert Oasis. If they did Dean would be able to yell out for the Captain and Lady Colitas. That’s if they weren’t in on it.</p><p>The car slowed down, Dean jostled again as the road became rough. He felt a bit motion sick with all the movement. He tried to get whatever was on his head off but it was stuck fast. It felt like some kind of fabric bag. Dean didn’t know why Colin had bothered given Dean had already seen his face.</p><p>He slid up against the front of the trunk as the car braked to a stop, the engine dying. Dean listened as the door opened, footsteps crunching in gravel. They walked away from him, Dean trying to listen but the trunk muffling all sounds. When the footsteps returned he braced himself, the trunk opening. Dean prepared to kick out but heard the cocking of a gun.</p><p>“You awake?” Colin asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean answered.</p><p>A hand grabbed him, yanking him out of the trunk. Dean couldn’t tell which way was up with the bag over his head, and he still felt woozy from whatever Colin had injected him with. He hit the ground, landing on rough gravel. He heard the trunk close again, then a hand gripped him by the arm and dragged him to his feet.</p><p>Dean felt the business end of a gun press into his back as he was pushed forward. Dean stumbled, that hand keeping him upright. He felt the ground beneath him change from gravel to floorboards and knew he had stepped onto some kind of porch. The air changed as he stepped inside a building. Colin roughly pushed him down, Dean falling into a sitting position.</p><p>More ropes were wrapped around him as he felt himself being tied to a pillar. Colin then bound his ankles together before he yanked the bag off of Dean’s head. Dean blinked at the light, gazing up at the other man. He could see the hate on Colin’s face.</p><p>“I’ve got to give you credit,” Colin said. “You got further than the other hunters did.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I’m good at my job,” Dean said.</p><p>“I would expect so,” Colin said, “Dean Winchester.”</p><p>Dean set his jaw. “So you know my name.”</p><p>“Heard you give it to Persephone,” Colin said. “Didn’t know I was dealing with hunting royalty.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say I’m that,” Dean said.</p><p>“You’ve almost ended the world how many times?” Colin said. “I’d be doing the world a favour killing you.”</p><p>“Hey now, let’s not be hasty,” Dean said.</p><p>Colin dropped into a chair, pointing his gun toward Dean. “No, I don’t think I will be. I’m going to take my time with you.”</p><p>“Torture?” Dean said. “I was tortured in Hell. Nothing you could do would come close.”</p><p>“Maybe. Maybe not.” Colin said. “That man you’re working with isn’t your brother. Who is he?”</p><p>“None of your fucking business,” Dean said.</p><p>Colin pointed the gun down and shot Dean in the thigh. Dean yelped, gritting his teeth to the pain.</p><p>“Let’s try again,” Colin said. “Who is he?”</p><p>“Gonna kick your ass, that’s who,” Dean said. “When he finds us.”</p><p>“I expect him too,” Colin said. “Tell me – is he the angel?”</p><p>Dean didn’t reply, content with glaring at Colin.</p><p>“A teacher of religious studies with a name like his?” Colin said. “He’s definitely the angel. And you’re going to tell me how you control him.”</p><p>Dean frowned. “How I what?”</p><p>“Control him,” Colin said. “I know how to control a spirit. I know how to control a demon. You’re going to tell me how to control an angel.”</p><p>“How about you take your gun,” Dean said, “and shove it up your ass.”</p><p>Colin grunted, pushing himself up and walking over to Dean. He dropped to his knee beside him, fingers finding his gun wound and pressing into it. Dean gritted his teeth against the searing pain.</p><p>“You will tell me,” Colin said. “Even if it takes all night.”</p><p>“I’m not telling you jack,” Dean said.</p><p>“I will shoot you again,” Colin threatened.</p><p>“Do it,” Dean taunted.</p><p>Colin raised his gun, pressing it against Dean’s other leg. He glared at Dean, his jaw working as he tightened his finger on the trigger. Dean saw him wrestling with the decision. Eventually he stood and walked away.</p><p>Dean watched him go. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>Colin didn’t answer.</p><p>“You’re too young to have started the murders with the spirit,” Dean said. “How’d you get involved?”</p><p>“You really think I’m just going to spill all my secrets to you,” Colin said.</p><p>“I’m dead anyway, so why not?” Dean said.</p><p>Colin huffed. “It’s not going to happen.”</p><p>Dean shrugged. It had been worth a shot. He figured he’d get the information out of Persephone later. That’s if the girl didn’t do a runner on him. Dean absently wondered if Castiel had gotten to her yet. Dean wasn’t the only one well versed in torture after all. Castiel was pretty adept at it himself.</p><p>“You’re slowly going to bleed out,” Colin said, turning back toward him. “Or you can tell me how to control angels and I’ll take you to the nearest hospital.”</p><p>It was Dean’s turn to huff. “We both know that’s a fucking lie.”</p><p>Colin shrugged, dropping into his seat. “Maybe. Maybe not.”</p><p>“Let me just make it clear,” Dean said. “I’m not telling you shit.”</p><p>“Then it’s going to be a long night,” Colin said.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Castiel was pushing the speed limit, he knew that. He kept glancing down at the dial on Baby’s dash to make sure he didn’t go over. The last thing he needed was to get pulled over while on the way to find Dean.</p><p>It hadn’t taken much to get Persephone to crack. She’d spilled the whole story, from how she had gotten involved to Colin being there to drug Dean and kidnap him. Apparently Lady Colitas had told Colin about how he and Dean had planned to go see the mystic and had managed to get there ahead of them.</p><p>Castiel didn’t know if he should be mad at Lady Colitas or not. She probably didn’t know that Colin was the one working against them. At the back of his mind Castiel was kicking himself for not having worked it out sooner. Colin had always been a bit suspect, and looking back there had been signs.</p><p>He glanced down at the map Persephone had drawn out for him. Apparently Colin had a small cabin not far from the Desert Oasis. That was where he had been disposing of the bodies that the spirit had been killing. That was why they had never found any sign of them on the premises.</p><p>Castiel tried to wrap his mind around everything Persephone had told him. She’d given him the abridged version. Apparently Colin’s family had been involved with Geraldo back when he was alive. One of them had made a demon deal and Geraldo had promised to help them get out of it. He had failed, and the family had sought revenge.</p><p>They had infiltrated the hotel and eventually uncovered the house spirit. After doing some studying they had learned how to control one, and cast a spell in Room 2 of all places. That had given them control of the spirit. They had intended to use it to kill all the guests, but they had been struck by moral panic at the last second and instead decided to focus on “undesirables”.</p><p>The control of the spirit had been passed down through the generations, eventually landing with Colin. They had tried to limit the amount of dead guests in order to keep hunters away so they wouldn’t be uncovered, but Colin had ramped up the killing.</p><p>The spirit had grown stronger and Colin was starting to lose control, so he had sought out Persephone to help increase his hold over it. She had visited the hotel once and used Room 2 to cast a tighter spell on it. She had started to question her involvement as more and more guests began to go missing, Colin admitting that he was hoping Lady Colitas would be ruined so he could buy the hotel at a drastically discounted price and “turn it around”.</p><p>Castiel had thanked Persephone for her information and asked her if she could unbind the spirit from the hotel. She had admitted that she could, so Castiel had asked her to gather her supplies and wait for him at the hotel. She had promised him that she would, given him the map and he had left. He could only hope that she kept her end of the bargain.</p><p>Now Castiel was driving into the darkening desert looking for a cabin just off the main road. Persephone’s directions had been accurate up to this point. Baby rumbled as they drove, Castiel absently stroking the wheel of the car. He knew he had to be super careful driving her. Dean would have his head if anything happened to her. He was probably going to flip out when he found out that Castiel had driven her in the first place.</p><p>Castiel glanced at the radio and absently wondered if he should turn it on in order to break the heavy silence in the car. It felt weird to be in the driver’s seat. It was even weirder for the car to be so silent. Usually he would be having a conversation with Sam and Dean while they drove to or from their latest hunt. Sometimes the brother’s would tell stories about their childhood. Castiel particularly liked those times. They would try to one-up each other with embarrassing facts.</p><p>Castiel smiled faintly at the memory. He still didn’t know why the brothers had welcomed him into their family the way they did. He had done so much to hurt them over the years but every time they had seemed to forgive him. Sam more than Dean at times though. Dean seemed to take it more personally than Sam.</p><p>Dean. Castiel tightened his grip on the wheel. He hoped he would be able to make it to Dean in time. Colin had at least a two hour start on Castiel. If Colin had done anything to hurt Dean then Castiel didn’t know what he was going to do. As it was he was prepared to beat him to a pulp for merely kidnapping Dean.</p><p>Castiel thought back over the last week and a half. He could almost sense that something had changed in his relationship with Dean. It had started that night they had slow danced in the courtyard. Dean had seemed to drop his boundaries just a little, letting Castiel in. And then had come the kiss…</p><p>He licked his lips, trying to remember Dean’s taste. Castiel really liked kissing Dean. He liked it so much that he thought about it almost every chance he got. He had tried to find new excuses to kiss Dean again, just as he had found excuses to touch him. Castiel knew he was in love with Dean. He’d known for some time now. But he also knew that it was just one thing he couldn’t have, so he took what he could.</p><p>He didn’t know why he had agreed to come undercover with Dean in the first place. Dean had practically made puppy dog eyes at him when he had explained the mission to him. Castiel had looked at Sam and saw him give him an encouraging smile. Castiel had known pretending to be married to Dean was going to hurt him, but he had agreed to it because it was Dean who was asking. Castiel would always do what Dean asked.</p><p>He frowned as he saw a light in the distance. He glanced down at the mile indicator on the dash, then at the map beside him in the low light. That must be the cabin. Castiel slowed, knowing that Baby’s loud engine would give him away if he parked too close. He eased the car off the highway, pulling over when the cabin was in walking distance.</p><p>Making his way to the trunk Castiel lifted it, opening up the stash of weapons. He grabbed the spare angel blade, his own blade still tucked into his bag back at the hotel. He picked up a handgun, checking that it was loaded before tucking it into his pocket. He contemplated what else he would need but knew he was dealing with a human. His fists would be enough.</p><p>After closing the trunk and making sure the car was locked Castiel began to walk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean could feel himself getting woozy from the blood loss already. He glanced up at Colin, the man reclining back in his chair and tapping his gun absently against his leg. It was clear that Colin was waiting for something. He kept checking his watch, occasionally crossing to the window to gaze out of it.</p><p>Castiel. Dean realised that Colin was waiting for Castiel. What made Dean uneasy was how much he seemed to know about angels. He worried that if he managed to get his hands on an angel blade it wouldn’t go well for Castiel.</p><p>“You willing to talk yet, Dean?’ Colin said. “You’re looking kind of pale.”</p><p>“Go fuck yourself,” Dean told him.</p><p>Colin shrugged it off. “Got all night, remember. It would be easier if you just told me what I want to know.”</p><p>“So you can shoot me in the head?” Dean said. “Not happening.”</p><p>“You’re very stubborn,” Colin said.</p><p>Dean didn’t answer. He watched as Colin stood up again and stretch. The man crossed over to Dean.</p><p>“Just tell me what I want,” Colin said. “All I want is to know how to control angels. Surely you’ve told hunters how to do it.”</p><p>Dean glared up at him.</p><p>“Fine, have it your way,” Colin said, pointing the gun down.</p><p>Dean knew it was coming before Colin pulled the trigger, but couldn’t help the grunt of pain as Colin shot him in the other leg.</p><p>“The arms are next,” Colin told him. “Then the dick. The last bullet is for your head.”</p><p>“The dick? Really?” Dean said.</p><p>“Don’t you want to protect your crown jewels?” Colin said. “I know I would.”</p><p>“You’re sick,” Dean told him.</p><p>Colin shrugged. He glanced up at the sound of footsteps on the porch, the door bursting open. He brought his gun up and pointed it at Dean’s head.</p><p>Castiel stopped dead as he saw what Colin was doing.</p><p>“Yes, Castiel,” Colin said. “One wrong move and I blow his brains out.”</p><p>Castiel raised his hands.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, Cas,” Dean said. “Kill the fucker.”</p><p>“Nobody has to die,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Wrong,” Colin said. “You both do. The question is who is going to die first. Now drop your weapons.”</p><p>Castiel took his angel blade and let it drop to the floor.</p><p>“Any others?”</p><p>“It’s all I carry,” Castiel said.</p><p>“He’s right,” Dean said. “All he ever needs. And it’s all his gonna need to kill your ass.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Colin hissed. “Dean here won’t give me the information I want, so I’m going to ask you. How do you control an angel?”</p><p>Castiel frowned. “Why would you want to know that?”</p><p>“Apparently he gets a hard on from it,” Dean said.</p><p>“I said shut up,” Colin said, finger tightening on the trigger. He looked back at Castiel. “Tell me or Dean gets a bullet.”</p><p>“Okay,” Castiel said.</p><p>“No Cas,” Dean said. “Don’t.”</p><p>“I have to Dean,” Castiel said. He looked back at Colin. “You need the angel’s blade. Whoever holds it can control the angel that owns it.”</p><p>Colin’s eyes fell toward Castiel’s blade. “That’s really all there is?”</p><p>Castiel nodded.</p><p>Colin stepped away from Dean, keeping his gun trained on him. He stooped and picked up Castiel’s blade. Brandishing it he grinned. “Step into the room.”</p><p>Castiel did as he was told.</p><p>“Hop on one leg.”</p><p>Castiel did.</p><p>Dean frowned but kept his mouth shut.</p><p>“Amazing,” Colin said, lowering his gun. “You’re going to come in so useful.”</p><p>Castiel lowered his hands, one hand sliding into his pocket as Colin inspected his blade. Colin glanced up just as Castiel brought the gun to bear, Colin dodging to the side as Castiel fired. The bullet grazed Colin who yelped, gripping the angel blade and lunging at Castiel.</p><p>Castiel ducked to the side, grunting as Colin shot his own gun into him. Castiel narrowed his eyes as Colin’s widened when he realised the bullet just made Castiel angry.</p><p>“Shit,” Colin muttered, dropping his gun and brandishing the blade with both hands.</p><p>Castiel stalked toward him, stepping to the side as Colin lunged at him again. He brought his elbow up and caught Colin in the jaw, dropping him hard to the ground. Colin lay sprawled out and dazed, eyes widening as Castiel pointed the gun toward him.</p><p>“No, please,” Colin said, raising his hands. “You need me.”</p><p>“Do we need him, Dean?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“I don’t,” Dean said. “Do you?”</p><p>“Not at all.” Castiel said, pulling the trigger.</p><p>Colin’s body slumped as the bullet went through his brain. Castiel bent down, picking up his angel blade and sliding it back into its hiding spot. He walked over to Dean, frowning as he took in the blood.</p><p>“Fucker shot me,” Dean said.</p><p>Castiel didn’t answer, bending down and placing his hands over Dean’s wounds. Dean closed his eyes at the light that shone from the spot, the area becoming hot. He heard the two bullets clatter to the floor as the pain began to subside, and opening his eyes he looked down to find the wounds healed.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said.</p><p>Castiel cut him free using his angel blade, Dean massaging his hands as the blood came rushing back into them. Castiel helped pull him to his feet, Dean gazing down at Colin’s body.</p><p>“What should we do with him?” Dean asked.</p><p>“There are bodies buried in the yard,” Castiel said. “We should add to them.”</p><p>“I’ll find a shovel,” Dean said. He reached up, touching the spot that Colin had shot Castiel and noticing him wince. “You should heal.”</p><p>“Later,” Castiel said.</p><p>They went outside and found a shovel in the shed, Dean digging a shallow grave. Castiel carried Colin’s body out and dumped it into the earth, the two of them burning the body and making short work of burying smouldering remains. Wandering back inside they cleaned up as much as they could so not to raise any suspicions of whoever came by the cabin next.</p><p>“I swear half this job is clean-up,” Dean grumbled as he dusted off his pants. He looked at Castiel as they closed the cabin door. “How’d you get here so fast anyway?”</p><p>A guilty look flashed over Castiel’s face.</p><p>“Oh no,” Dean said, a rock settling in his stomach. “You didn’t.”</p><p>Castiel wouldn’t meet his eye.</p><p>“Give me the fucking keys,” Dean demanded.</p><p>Castiel handed him the keys to Baby, Dean staring around them.</p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>“About a mile down the road,” Castiel said. “I didn’t want to park too close and raise suspicion.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you drove my fucking car,” Dean said as he began walking. “Nobody drives my car without permission.”</p><p>“It was my only means of transport,” Castiel said as he followed him.</p><p>“You should have stolen one!” Dean said.</p><p>“That would have raised suspicion,” Castiel said.</p><p>Dean knew he had a point, and knew it was logical for Castiel to take his car given he had the keys. Still Dean hated that someone had driven the Impala without his permission. He could see the car in the distance now and it looked fine.</p><p>“I swear if you scratched the paintwork…”</p><p>“Baby is fine, Dean,” Castiel said. “I was very careful.”</p><p>“You better have been.”</p><p>He walked quickly toward the car, his blood stained pants uncomfortable against his legs. They reached the car in record time, just as the last of the light was disappearing from the sky. Dean walked around her once checking for any obvious damage and found none. He let out a sigh of relief and patted her gently in silent apology.</p><p>He knew Castiel was a good driver. In reality he wasn’t even that angry. He just hated anyone behind the driver’s seat that wasn’t there with permission. Even Sam wasn’t allowed to drive without Dean giving the say-so.</p><p>“We should get back to the hotel,” Castiel said. “Persephone is waiting for us there to do the unbinding spell.”</p><p>“Persephone?’ Dean frowned at him as he slid into the driver’s seat. “The mystic?”</p><p>“She was a reluctant participant,” Castiel said. “I will explain on the drive.”</p><p>“Good, because I couldn’t get anything out of Colin,” Dean said, turning over the engine as Castiel closed the passenger door. “Guy was more interested in learning how to control angels.”</p><p>“A strange thing to want,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Not really,” Dean said. “Having an angel in your back pocket can be useful.”</p><p>“Am I in your back pocket, Dean?” Castiel asked.</p><p>Dean felt his cheeks heat up as he picked up the implication. He glanced at Castiel and saw a flash of amusement in his eyes. Dean gave him a glare as they pulled back onto the road. Dean realised that he didn’t have any idea where they were.</p><p>“We’re not far from the Desert Oasis,” Castiel told him, seeming to pick up on his confusion. “We just need to follow this road for a bit and we’ll get there.”</p><p>“Nice.” He glanced at Castiel. “So tell me everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take them long before the lights of the Desert Oasis cut through the darkness and welcomed them home. It had been enough time for Castiel to explain everything he had learnt from Persephone as well as for him to heal his own wounds.</p><p>Dean glanced down at himself as they stepped out of the car. “We should probably change into less bloody clothes before we do anything. People will freak if we stay like this.”</p><p>“A good idea,” Castiel said.</p><p>They made their way inside, bringing their bags of salt with them. The reception desk was empty as they passed it and made their way to their room. They found their clean laundry waiting outside their door, Dean grabbing it and bringing it inside with him.</p><p>They washed off the blood in the bathroom before changing into clean clothes. They inspected each other for any missed spots of blood, making sure they were presentable before grabbing the bags of salt and a few weapons out of their bags and heading out into the hotel. A brief inspection found Lady Colitas, Persephone and the Captain in the bar.</p><p>“Oh thank goodness,” Lady Colitas said as she stood. “Persephone told us what Colin did. I was so worried that he’d hurt you.”</p><p>“We’re fine,” Dean lied. “Not a scratch.”</p><p>“I can see that,” the Captain said, looking suspiciously at Castiel.</p><p>Dean frowned and glanced at Castiel, realising that while healing his wounds he had also healed the battle scars from the incident in the library. Dean shifted uncomfortably under the Captain’s gaze knowing that they may need to explain themselves once this was over. Right now though they needed to take care of the spirit.</p><p>“Did you bring what you need?” he asked Persephone.</p><p>“I did,” she said. “It’s actually a rather simple spell.”</p><p>“Can we do this here or in Room 2?”</p><p>“Room 2 would be more ideal,” she said. “But we’re close enough that it should work in here.”</p><p>“Should work,” Dean picked up.</p><p>“It <em>will</em> work,” she corrected.</p><p>“Okay.” Dean looked at the Captain. “We’re going to need to clear a space in the centre of the room.”</p><p>The Captain nodded. They worked to move the tables and chairs off to the side. Lady Colitas and the Captain gave them a funny look when Dean and Castiel tore open the bags of salt and made a ring around the space. Persephone didn’t seem to question though as she began to set up her ingredients in the middle of the ring.</p><p>“Ghosts won’t cross a salt line,” Dean explained.</p><p>“They’ll react to guns?” the Captain asked, seeing their weapons.</p><p>Dean picked up the shotgun. “It’s loaded with rock salt. It will blast a ghost away. It’ll make it angry but it will buy us some time.”</p><p>“I’m ready,” Persephone said.</p><p>“Okay, everyone inside the circle,” Dean said. “Do not step outside of the circle no matter what happens.”</p><p>The Captain and Lady Colitas stepped inside of the ring. Dean could see how nervous they were.</p><p>“What about the other staff at the hotel?” Castiel inquired as he entered the ring.</p><p>“I gave them the night off,” Lady Colitas said. “We’re the only ones here.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Dean said. “This ghost is going to get pissed once we start. It’s going to start lashing out. The less collateral there is the better.”</p><p>They hunkered down inside the ring, Castiel nodding to Persephone to start. She began adding ingredients to a bowl, chanting over it in Latin. Dean gripped his gun as he felt the air stir, his eyes darting around the room.</p><p>The lights beginning to flicker was the first sign that something was happening. The pictures on the wall began to dance, some of them slipping from their hooks and dropping to the ground. The chairs and tables began to shift slightly, Dean frowning as a few bottles slipped from the shelf behind the bar.</p><p>“Dean,” Castiel warned.</p><p>Dean looked back to where Castiel was facing and finally spotted the spirit. Sam and Crowley had been correct in saying it was a child. He didn’t look more than seven, standing just on the edge of the circle. He had a bob haircut, was slender and eyes that looked like endless pits. What startled Dean most was the glowing red face.</p><p>“Red face,” Dean said. “Bad sign.”</p><p>Dean raised his gun, pointing it toward the spirit as it stopped at the edge of the salt line. It raised one hand to point toward him menacingly. Dean frowned, trying to work out what it was doing. A picture flew off the wall and sliced through the air. Dean caught sight of it out the corner of his eye and ducked, feeling the air of it whiz past him.</p><p>“Everyone get down,” Dean ordered.</p><p>Lady Colitas and the Captain dropped to the ground, Persephone continuing her chant over her bowl as she added ingredients. Castiel dropped to one knee, hovering slightly over Persephone in order to protect her. Dean pointed his gun toward the ghost, frowning as it disappeared. He caught a movement out the corner of his eye and spun to find the spirit standing beside the circle next to him.</p><p>He turned, levelling the shotgun barrel on it and tightening his finger on the trigger. He didn’t want to shoot unless he absolutely had to. So far the spirit had made no move to try and break the salt line. Another picture sliced through the air, this time targeting Persephone. Castiel stuck an arm out and deflected it. Dean saw him snatch up his angel blade, brandishing it ready to deflect any more missiles.</p><p>There was a row of glasses on the top of the bar. Dean saw them begin to shake before they launched at them one after the other. Dean did is best to swat them away with his gun, he and Castiel protecting the others in the circle. Dean glanced down at Persephone as she struck a match, dropping it into the bowl.</p><p>More and more objects launched toward them. Several struck Dean as he tried desperately to deflect, all the while keeping his eye on the spirit. It remained silent, staring through them as it launched its missiles at them. Dean wondered if shooting it would stop it from attacking them. He had a feeling it wouldn’t.</p><p>The bowl in front of Persephone began to glow a mix of different colours as she kept chanting, her voice getting louder. She raised her hands up, her eyes closed. Dean stared down the spirit as it began to flicker. He saw its face contort, its hands reaching out toward them. And then it was gone. The objects around the room fell to the floor, the fire in the bowl burning out.</p><p>“It’s done,” Persephone said.</p><p>“Is it gone?” the Captain said, sitting up.</p><p>“There is one way to find out,” Dean said. He stepped outside of the circle. “Hey Cas, come here.”</p><p>Castiel seemed to catch on, pushing himself up and walking over to Dean. Dean hooked a finger under his chin to tilt his head up and stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s lips. Castiel returned it, Dean feeling a hand on the front of his shirt. They pulled away, eyes glancing around them for some sort of reaction from the spirit and finding none.</p><p>“That’s a good sign,” Lady Colitas said. “It didn’t react.”</p><p>“There’s only one way for us to be doubly sure,” Dean said.</p><p>“A night in Room 2?” the Captain said.</p><p>“A night in Room 2,” Dean confirmed.</p><p>“I would ask Colin to prepare a room but he’s very fired,” Lady Colitas said.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ll be hearing from him again,” Dean said.</p><p>“Good,” Lady Colitas said.</p><p>“He’s gone?” Persephone asked.</p><p>“He’s gone,” Castiel confirmed.</p><p>“Thank you,” Persephone said, her shoulders drooping. “I should never have gotten involved with him.”</p><p>“We all make mistakes,” Castiel assured her.</p><p>“I’ll prepare the room,” Lady Colitas said. She turned to Persephone. “Will you be staying the night?”</p><p>“I need to get home,” Persephone said. “My cat needs feeding.”</p><p>“I’ll see you out,” the Captain said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After eating some leftover sandwiches from lunch Dean and Castiel retired to Room 2. Dean eyed the wardrobe as he passed it.</p><p>“I’m certain it won’t be moving,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Better safe than sorry,” Dean said. “That thing could have crushed us. It’s a good thing you’re strong.”</p><p>“Have you called Sam yet?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“No, not yet,” Dean said. He pulled out his phone as he sat down on the bed, dialling Sam’s number. His brother picked up after several rings. “Hey Sammy.”</p><p>“Hey,” Sam answered, Dean putting the phone on speaker. “How’d it go?”</p><p>“We had the mystic do an unbinding spell,” Dean said. “She’s fairly certain it should have released the spirit from the hotel.”</p><p>“So now you just need to make sure,” Sam said. “Do you know how you’re going to do that?”</p><p>“Cas and I are spending the night in one of the hotel hot spots,” Dean said. “It tried to kill us here before so we’ll see if it does it again.”</p><p>“So you’re using yourself as bait again,” Sam said. Dean could hear the displeasure in his voice.</p><p>“Well it’s like you said – we’re the perfect targets,” Dean said.</p><p>“Just be careful, Dean,” Sam said. “If the ghost is still there…”</p><p>“I’ve got a feeling we’re good,” Dean said. “Something about the place feels different.”</p><p>“The air does feel less heavy,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Oh hey Cas,” Sam said. “You watch out for Dean for me.”</p><p>“I always do,” Castiel said.</p><p>“And I’ll watch out for him,” Dean said. “You know we’ve got each other’s backs, Sam.”</p><p>“I know. But that doesn’t stop me from worrying,” Sam said. “So did you find who was controlling it?”</p><p>“The night manager,” Dean said. “Cas took him out so he’s not going to be a problem anymore.”</p><p>“Cas killed him?” Sam said. “Why?”</p><p>“Long story,” Dean said. “I’ll explain it when we get back to the bunker.”</p><p>“Did you at least burn the body?”</p><p>“Of course we did,” Dean said. “We’re not rookies.”</p><p>“Nice,” Sam said. “Anyway I had a case myself. A lone vampire not far from here. I think it must have gotten separated from its nest. It was snacking on the elderly at a retirement home. It wasn’t completely draining them, just enough to leave them in a coma with two marks on their neck.”</p><p>“You took out a vamp?” Dean said. “Alone?”</p><p>“I was fine,” Sam said. “I called Jody for backup but in the end I didn’t need it. Like I said – it was on its own.”</p><p>“Taking on a vampire alone is very risky, Sam,” Castiel said.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Sam said again. “It wasn’t even a really strong one. It was trying to blend in as a night-shift nurse at the retirement village. Either way I took its head off.”</p><p>“Was it messy or clean?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Clean,” Sam said. “It actually begged.”</p><p>“Since when do vampires beg?” Dean said. “I’m worried that there’s going to be more of them and they’ll be after you.”</p><p>“I covered my tracks,” Sam said. “Even if it has a nest they won’t find me.”</p><p>“You hope not,” Dean said. “That was reckless, Sammy.”</p><p>“I can handle myself, Dean,” Sam said. “You two were in more danger than I was.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Dean said. “Vamps are more dangerous than spirits.”</p><p>“Only if there’s a nest of them,” Sam said. “And your spirit was really old and powerful.”</p><p>“Just make sure you triple check the locks on the bunker,” Dean said. “If the nest comes after you you will need to be safe.”</p><p>“There’s nobody coming after me,” Sam reiterated. “I’m not the one using myself as bait.”</p><p>Dean looked over at Castiel. He could see that Castiel was about as happy about Sam’s hunt as he was. “We’ve got things covered,” Dean said. “And like I said – I think the spirit is gone.”</p><p>“You just hope it’s gone,” Sam said. “What if you’re wrong?”</p><p>“We’ll know by the morning,” Dean said.</p><p>“Call me,” Sam said. “Or text me at the least. Let me know you’re okay.”</p><p>“I will,” Dean promised.</p><p>“And Cas?”</p><p>“Yes Sam?” Castiel said.</p><p>“Make sure he doesn’t do something stupid,” Sam said. “And don’t you do anything stupid either.”</p><p>“We won’t,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, you worry too much.”</p><p>“Just come back alive,” Sam said.</p><p>“We’ll be back by the end of the week,” Dean reassured him. “Night Sammy.”</p><p>“Night Dean.”</p><p>Dean hung up the phone. He sighed, turning to face Castiel. “I can’t believe he went on a hunt.”</p><p>“He is capable of hunting alone,” Castiel reminded him. “You both are.”</p><p>“But a vamp?” Dean said. “You don’t hunt vamps solo. Period.”</p><p>“Nothing went wrong,” Castiel reassured him.</p><p>“This time,” Dean said. “He never even mentioned to us that he was on a hunt.”</p><p>“Probably because he knew we would have objected,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Damn straight we would have,” Dean slipped between the sheets of the bed, setting his phone down on the bedside table.</p><p>“Sam’s fine, Dean,” Castiel said, sliding into the other side of the bed. “When we get back to the bunker you’ll be able to see that.”</p><p>“You realise I’m going to be worried until I do see him,” Dean said, switching off the lamp.</p><p>“You were like a parent to Sam so I would expect you to be,” Castiel said.</p><p>They settled into the bed, Dean facing toward the door. He frowned, rolling over so that he was facing Castiel. He could hear the other man breathing in the small bed, Castiel just close enough that Dean could feel the warmth of his body. He longed to reach out and pull Castiel too him but he quashed the thought. They were only pretending to be married after all.</p><p>Feeling a bundle of nerves come to life inside him as an idea formed in his head he cleared his throat. “Hey Cas?”</p><p>“Yes Dean?” Castiel replied.</p><p>“Maybe we should kiss again just to be sure,” Dean said.</p><p>There was a moments silence, Dean sure Castiel was going to reject him. Then a hand came out and touched his face in a gentle caress. Dean leaned into it, closing his eyes against the softness of those fingers and palm. He felt Castiel shift in the bed, then warm lips pressed against his.</p><p>Dean still couldn’t get over how soft Castiel’s lips were. He leaned into the kiss, turning his head slightly so that he could seal their mouths together. He thought that Castiel was only going to repeat the kiss of their last time in this room – just the light brushing of lips. Instead he felt Castiel encouraging him to open his mouth. Dean was all too happy to oblige.</p><p>The kiss became deeper and more passionate, Dean reaching out with a hand and grasping at Castiel’s shirt. He squeezed his eyes closed as he focused on the feel and taste of Castiel. They battled slightly with their tongues, Dean realising that Castiel was indeed becoming a better kisser every time that they did.</p><p>He didn’t know how long they kissed for but eventually Dean had to come up for air. He pulled away gasping against Castiel’s mouth, resting his forehead against the angels. The desire to pull Castiel close was growing again and this time Dean let himself give into it, sliding his hand down Castiel’s side to the small of his back, pulling him to him.</p><p>Castiel let himself be pulled, his hand sliding back from Dean’s face to tangle in his hair. Dean fought to regain his breath, desperate to kiss Castiel again. When he finally had his breathing under control he tilted his head to seal their mouths together again. Castiel returned the kiss eagerly, going about sucking the air out of Dean’s lungs all over again.</p><p>Eventually the kisses faded from deep licks to soft caresses. They finally pulled back from one another, noses bumping together in gentle Eskimo kisses. Dean let out a shuddering breath, his heart racing against his chest. He wanted to say something but he didn’t know how to put it into words.</p><p>“Cas…” he said. He tried to continue but his tongue was tied.</p><p>Castiel shook his head. “Goodnight Dean.”</p><p>Dean swallowed as Castiel pulled away, instantly feeling his loss. He opened his eyes to find Castiel looking at him sadly before Castiel rolled over and put his back to him. Dean felt a rock form in the pit of his stomach, turning over to face the door again. His eyes burned with unshed tears. He reminded himself that this was all for the spirit, nothing more.</p><p>He settled down and stared at the wall. Eventually sleep took him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside the window. He blinked into the dull light, realising that they had made it through the night without the spirit attacking them. He smiled faintly only to falter. His eyes widened as he realised Castiel was pressed against his back, an arm looped around Dean’s waist. Castiel’s breath was playing against the back of Dean’s neck, the angel still asleep.</p><p>Dean swallowed hard. He shouldn’t have been surprised given how small the bed was. In the honeymoon suite they had room to spread out. In this twin bed they were practically on top of each other. Sometime during the night Castiel must have rolled over to him.</p><p>He felt butterflies in his stomach as he contemplated how he was going to get out of the situation. He didn’t know how Castiel would react when he woke up and found them like this, especially after how Castiel had acted the night before. Dean licked his lips, carefully, taking hold of Castiel’s arm and slowly easing it off him.</p><p>He manoeuvred himself out of the bed, Castiel shifting in his sleep. Dean made sure to tuck the angel back in before heading to the bathroom. Dean leaned against the sink and got control of his breathing, staring at himself in the mirror. He really couldn’t be thinking these things about Castiel. After all, they were only pretending to be married. It wasn’t like they really had a relationship. Castiel wasn’t interested in him that way.</p><p>He splashed water over his face, absently noting his stubble and making a mental note to shave the first chance he got. He went about his morning routine before padding back into the bedroom. He found Castiel was half awake, staring with sleepy eyes toward the wall.</p><p>“Morning sunshine,” Dean said. “We made it through the night.”</p><p>“Apparently so,” Castiel said, blue eyes shifting to look at him. “I guess this means the spirit is gone.”</p><p>“Looks that way,” Dean said. He picked up his phone to text Sam that things were fine. “I guess we should let Lady Colitas know the good news.”</p><p>Castiel pushed himself up, Dean trying not to think how cute he looked with a bad case of bed hair. “You’re awfully cheerful,” Castiel said.</p><p>“We finished a case,” Dean said. “And a hard one. That’s a win.”</p><p>“I guess,” Castiel said.</p><p>“Wow you’re being negative this morning,” Dean said.</p><p>“Perhaps I am picking up your bad habits,” Castiel said.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I haven’t had my coffee yet.”</p><p>Dean chuckled, straightening his shirt. “Let’s head back to our suite to get changed, then we can go get some.”</p><p>They made their way back to the honeymoon suite, digging into their clean clothes and dressing themselves. When they arrived in the dining room they found a toaster set up on the serving table with a stack of bread and various spreads set out. Lady Colitas and the Captain were already there eating their own food.</p><p>“Nothing special this morning,” Lady Colitas said. “The staff haven’t returned yet.”</p><p>“They should be right too,” Dean said, popping some bread into the toaster. “Spook seems to be gone.”</p><p>“Oh thank goodness,” Lady Colitas said, relief evident on her face. “I can’t thank you both enough.”</p><p>“It’s going to be nice not having to worry about guests disappearing,” the Captain said.</p><p>They made their toast and coffee, Lady Colitas and the Captain gesturing for them to join them at their table. They listened as they talked about their plans for the day and how they would clean up the various rooms in order to open the hotel again to guests. Apparently they had put on hold various guests who were due to book in, citing maintenance issues.</p><p>“There is one thing I’m curious about,” the Captain said, looking between Castiel and Dean. “You seem to heal very quickly. Are you human?”</p><p>“I am,” Dean said. He looked at Castiel. “Cas…”</p><p>“I’m an angel,” Castiel said.</p><p>Their eyes widened, Lady Colitas crossing her heart.</p><p>“Angels are real?” the Captain said.</p><p>“Yes they are,” Dean said. “Most of them are douchebags though.”</p><p>“So you really do have a guardian angel,” Lady Colitas said to Dean.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I do,” Dean said with a smile.</p><p>They finished their breakfast, Dean and Castiel offering to help with the clean-up but Lady Colitas and the Captain wouldn’t hear of it. Dean also offered for them to check-out early so that they would affect any of the other guests but again that idea was struck down. Lady Colitas insisted they stay for the remainder of their ‘holiday’ as a thank you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were pleasant. Dean went back to swimming in the pool, even convincing Castiel to join him a couple of times. Dean was happy to see that both he and Castiel had managed to get a tan during their stay. He challenged Castiel to basketball and tennis again and was once again swiftly defeated. He made a mental note to take Castiel to play miniature golf when they got back to the bunker. Dean was certain he could best Castiel at that.</p><p>By the Friday the hotel had started to fill up with guests again, the staff busy catering to them. Dean didn’t know what Lady Colitas had said to the staff but they all seemed to be grateful to Dean and Castiel, treating them just a little bit better than the other guests. The cook even made Dean his own pie on their last evening.</p><p>Dean was almost sad when they finally began to pack their bags to leave. He had enjoyed their time at the hotel. He actually felt rested. About the only thing that had bothered him was not being able to keep pretending to be married to Castiel. He was going to miss the little touches, the hugs, the hand holding. He had to keep reminding himself that it wasn’t real.</p><p>When they finally made their way to the front desk to check out Lady Colitas had greeted them sadly.</p><p>“I guess this is where we part ways,” she had said.</p><p>“Yeap,” Dean had said. “As much as we wanted to we couldn’t stay forever.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome to come back any time you want,” Lady Colitas said. “The doors are always open to you. On the house.”</p><p>“Thank you, but I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”</p><p>“You’re not an inconvenience,” Lady Colitas said. “You were model guests.”</p><p>“We did trash the place,” Castiel reminded her.</p><p>“No, the ghost trashed the place,” Lady Colitas reminded him. “You’ve done so much more for us than we can ever thank you for.”</p><p>“How goes the search for a new night manager?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Well,” she said. “We’re doing a lot more stringent background checks now. We don’t need another homicidal bigot working here.”</p><p>“Ah good, you haven’t left yet.” They looked up to see the Captain coming out to them.</p><p>“Hey Captain,” Dean said. “Yeah, we’re just about to head out.”</p><p>“I have a gift,” he said, holding out a bottle of Whiskey. “I’ve kept this for special occasions. I can’t think of anyone more deserving.”</p><p>“We really can’t,” Dean said.</p><p>“I insist,” the Captain said. “Share it with your brother.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Castiel said, taking the bottle.</p><p>“Again, come back any time,” Lady Colitas said. “We’ll even keep a room ready for you.”</p><p>“Just so long as it’s not Room 2,” Dean said jokingly.</p><p>They laughed. Dean and Castiel finished signing the book, Lady Colitas wanting to waive their fees but Dean insisting they pay. Instead they negotiated down to a reduced rate. Picking up their bags Dean and Castiel bit their final goodbyes, exiting the building and heading out to the Impala. They dropped their bags into the trunk, Dean sliding into the driver’s seat and looking up at Castiel as he sat in the passenger seat.</p><p>“Well then,” Dean said. “I guess it’s time to go back to work.”</p><p>“Yes,” Castiel said sadly. “Back to the way things were.”</p><p>Dean frowned. He looked over at Castiel and could read the sadness on his face. He wondered if maybe he had misread the whole thing. Butterflies formed in his stomach, and before he could chicken out he reached out and threaded his fingers through Castiel’s. Castiel looked up at him sharply, surprise in his blue eyes.</p><p>“Maybe not everything,” Dean said.</p><p>Castiel stared at him, swallowing hard. His eyes darted to Dean’s lips briefly. Dean smiled. Castiel leaned across the seat toward him, Dean meeting him halfway in a soft kiss. He brought his hand up to cup Castiel’s cheek, pressing their lips more firmly together. Castiel responded, kissing him back. Dean felt his heart thundering against his chest, happiness flooding through him.</p><p>When they finally pulled back Castiel gazed at him with sparkling blue eyes. “What do we tell Sam?”</p><p>“Let’s not,” Dean said, smirking. “Let’s make him work it out for himself.”</p><p>Castiel smiled and nodded.</p><p>Dean settled back into the driver’s seat, a grin on his lips as he turned the engine over. Baby rumbled to life, Dean easing their way out of the parking lot. As soon as they were on the highway again he reached out and took Castiel’s hand, entwining their fingers together. Castiel smiled at him, and Dean felt complete.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>